<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ce qui nous a été promis by LiansStuffs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26306548">Ce qui nous a été promis</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiansStuffs/pseuds/LiansStuffs'>LiansStuffs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Traduction Eng-Fr [Seventeen] [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Alpha Kim Mingyu, Alpha Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Alpha Lee Chan | Dino, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beta Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Beta Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Beta Jeon Wonwoo, Beta Lee Seokmin | DK, Beta Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Beta Yoon Jeonghan, Bonding, Bottom Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Come Marking, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Family Secrets, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Enemies, Gen, Heavy Angst, Knotting, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi is Whipped, Lee Jihoon | Woozi &amp; Min Yoongi | Suga are Related, Lee Jihoon | Woozi is Whipped, M/M, Marking, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Minor Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Minor Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin, Multi, Omega Boo Seungkwan, Omega Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Omega Xu Ming Hao | The8, Other, Power Bottom Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Scent Marking, Secret Relationship, Top Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Wedding Fluff, ateez ensemble - Freeform, bts ensemble - Freeform, lovers to enemies to friends to lovers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:03:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>29,415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26306548</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiansStuffs/pseuds/LiansStuffs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tout ce que Soonyoung peut supporter avant de craquer sous la pression des règles de la mafia est limité. Sans Jihoon, il se serait bien porté, mais hélas, il est stupidement amoureux de l'oméga et ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que son amour ne les mette tous deux en danger.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Traduction Eng-Fr [Seventeen] [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776247</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Origine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/20743598">What We Were Promised</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistehri/pseuds/Mistehri">Mistehri</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>VEUILLEZ LIRE EN PREMIER ! NOTE DE L'AUTEUR !</p>
<p>Voici donc quelques avertissements rapides pour une meilleure compréhension du livre :</p>
<p>1. Ce livre peut contenir de la violence graphique, du langage et du contenu sexuel. Veuillez le lire à votre propre convenance.</p>
<p>2. Si vous êtes venu à cause des balises BTS ou ATEEZ, ils apparaîtront rarement dans le livre, BTS plus que ATEEZ. Cette fictive a principalement Seventeen. Ils apparaîtront davantage vers la fin, mes camarades ARMY et Atiny. (Namjoon apparaît cependant dans le premier chapitre).</p>
<p>3. Ce n'est qu'une fiction de mon imagination. Je ne sais pas trop comment fonctionne la mafia ni quelles sont les règles, mais voici mon point de vue. Les codes que vous verrez tout au long du chapitre sont pourtant légitimes, alors amusez-vous bien à les déchiffrer ! Des informations sur les membres, comme la façon dont Soonyoung vit à Maseok, j'ai aussi fait référence aux épisodes de Going Seventeen !</p>
<p>4. Je m'excuse si la ligne du temps va trop lentement ou trop vite. Ces délais correspondent également au jour où j'ai écrit le chapitre. C'est cool, non ? J'ai commencé en juin et je ne l'ai pas posté depuis.</p>
<p>5. JE M'EXCUSE S'IL Y A DES TROUS DANS LA TRAME. J'ai fait de mon mieux pour tout lire et relire et j'espère que tout se passera comme prévu. Veuillez lire attentivement cette fiction car elle est très chargée d'informations qui peuvent être confuses et si vous remarquez que quelque chose ne va pas ou que j'ai ajouté quelque chose qui n'était pas censé être là, ou que je n'ai pas ajouté quelque chose qui était censé être là, veuillez me le signaler car je suis un peu stupide. J'ai utilisé une carte pour tous ces endroits, donc si vous avez besoin de référence, veuillez faire une recherche sur Google pour mieux comprendre. Je m'excuse également pour les fautes de frappe, soyez indulgent.</p>
<p>6. Les scènes d'action ne sont pas mon point fort et l'angoisse non plus. Je suis désolé que certaines scènes soient nulles et que certains chapitres soient trop pelucheux, mais je suis doux pour Soonhoon.</p>
<p>7. Inspiré par Xernia de Winter Waters (mystmae) : Return Home, juste avec la dynamique A/B/O.</p>
<p>8. Amusez-vous bien à retrouver toutes les références des chansons dans les prochains chapitres :)</p>
<p>Si vous êtes encore confus ou si vous avez besoin que je vous explique quelque chose, n'hésitez pas à me faire un commentaire ou à me donner un message ! Et pour le bien de mes notes, je ne mettrai à jour cette page qu'une fois par semaine, tous les samedis.</p>
<p>Maintenant, avant de donner plus de spoilers, je vais arrêter mes doigts maintenant, haha.</p>
<p>Bonne lecture ! ❤</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>SIÈGE SOCIAL</b><br/><br/><b>12 juillet 2019</b><br/><br/><b>Localisation</b> : Séoul, Corée du Sud<br/><br/><b>Subdivision</b> : Sangnam-dong<br/><br/><br/><br/>"Patron, vous vouliez me voir ?" demande Seungcheol, en passant la tête de façon incertaine à travers la porte. "On m'a dit que c'était urgent."<br/><br/>"Seungcheol, oui", dit chaleureusement Namjoon, en faisant signe au jeune homme à la porte. "Entrez, entrez. Merci d'être venu si vite, et oui - vous avez bien entendu. C'est une affaire urgente, qui doit être traitée aussi vite que vous êtes entré".<br/><br/>Namjoon est une personne facile à satisfaire ; faites le travail, vous êtes bon, mais un faux pas peut automatiquement vous inscrire sur sa liste. Seungcheol, bien qu'il soit un collègue alpha et qu'il connaisse bien l'homme plus âgé, sait que son poste ne signifie rien pour lui, surtout dans le milieu de la mafia. Il a été le témoin direct de ce qui pourrait arriver si vous étiez victime de Kim Namjoon et ce n'est pas une expérience agréable.<br/><br/>Seungcheol s'incline respectueusement, juste pour faire bonne mesure, puis se dirige vers l'un des fauteuils en cuir devant l'homme plus âgé. Sur le bureau situé entre les deux, il y a un classeur en papier à manille rempli d'une épaisse pile de dossiers. La vue de ce dossier donne à Seungcheol des possibilités limitées sur ce qui est sur le point d'arriver.<br/><br/>"Une nouvelle mission ?" demande-t-il, suscitant son intérêt. "Qui est-ce cette fois-ci ? Black Spades ? Vice Lords ? Devil Hour ?"<br/><br/>"Non, non, et non", répond Namjoon, les lèvres retroussées en poussant le dossier de manille en direction de Seungcheol. "Ces derniers temps, de nombreux décès et incendies ont été signalés à Namyangju, je suis sûr que vous en avez entendu parler. Comme vous le savez, les incendies se sont rapidement propagés dans toute la région et personne ne sait ce qui en est la cause, surtout avec le froid et l'humidité qui règnent ces derniers temps malgré l'été. Le dernier incendie s'est produit il y a tout juste trois jours et il semble qu'il se dirige vers Yangpyeong. Les gens ont commencé à évacuer la région à la recherche d'un endroit plus sûr parce qu'ils sont inquiets".<br/><br/>Seungcheol se penche vers l'avant et ouvre le dossier Manille, les yeux parcourant les dossiers. On y trouve des photos d'hommes, de femmes et même d'enfants, tous avec des dates de décès similaires allant du 25 juin au 11 juillet. Pour autant que son cerveau puisse traiter, les incendies sont la cause de la plupart des décès, mais il y a aussi différentes causes à prendre en compte : coups de feu, marques de coups de couteau, argent - des décès divers.<br/><br/>"Et les décès divers ?", demande l'alpha en feuilletant d'autres dossiers. "Sont-ils liés aux incendies d'une manière ou d'une autre, ou est-ce tout autre chose ?"<br/><br/>"C'est ça le problème", soupire Namjoon, penché en avant et posant son menton sur le dos de ses mains. "Les rapports de police ont montré que certaines personnes n'étaient même pas dans la zone où l'incendie s'est produit. Ils essaient toujours d'enquêter sur tous les incidents au moment où nous parlons, mais il est probable qu'ils n'arriveront à rien. Tous les coups de feu, les marques de couteau, l'argent - ils ne savent pas qui en est la cause. Celui qui fait le sale boulot cache bien ses traces."<br/><br/>"Donc vous insinuez qu'il pourrait s'agir d'un nouveau gang", dit Seungcheol, bien qu'il ne le demande pas vraiment. "Ou au moins quelqu'un dans le métier."<br/><br/>"Correct". acquiesce Namjoon . "Il est plus probable que ce soit un nouveau gang et que quelqu'un ait plusieurs hommes dispersés dans la région pour allumer les feux. Personne ne peut provoquer des incendies aussi rapidement par lui-même."<br/><br/>Seungcheol referme le dossier et serre les lèvres. "Si le feu commençait à Namyangju, je penserais qu'il se dirigerait vers Séoul. Ce soi-disant gang sait sûrement que la capitale accueille le plus de monde. Si leur objectif est de tuer, ce serait ici, n'est-ce pas ?"<br/><br/>"C'est ce que je pensais aussi", soupire Namjoon en secouant la tête. Il sort une carte de son tiroir et la fait rouler sur le bureau, en pointant Yangpyeong. "Cependant, si les feux ont commencé à se diriger vers Yangpyeong, cela voudrait dire qu'ils ont un endroit précis en tête. Si les feux continuent vers le sud, cela signifierait qu'ils touchent soit Yongin, soit Yeoju, soit Wonju."<br/><br/>Seungcheol suit le doigt de Namjoon, les yeux s'égarent sur la carte. Lorsqu'il regarde plus bas, ses sourcils se plissent d'incrédulité. "Tu ne crois pas que leur cible est Daegu ou Busan ?"<br/><br/>"Il se peut aussi que ce soit Gwangju ou Daejeon", dit Namjoon, pointant quatre des six plus grandes villes de Corée du Sud, "et comme Incheon est près de Séoul, nous n'avons aucune raison de nous inquiéter, à moins que les feux ne se dirigent vers le nord."<br/><br/>"Et les morts ?" Seungcheol s'informe. "S'il y a une chance qu'ils ne soient pas liés aux incendies, pourquoi tueraient-ils des gens ?"<br/><br/>"C'est probablement par pulsion", répond Namjoon, en retournant la carte et en la remettant dans son tiroir. "Très peu de gangs tuent des gens. La plupart sont dans le commerce pour l'argent ou la drogue. Certains y sont pour protéger les autres et travaillent avec les forces en place, comme nous. Moins ils ont de gens à affronter, plus il leur est facile d'atteindre leur but - du moins, c'est ce qui semble plausible pour l'instant. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup plus d'informations sur eux, si ce n'est qu'il leur est possible d'allumer des feux et de tuer des gens à leur avantage".<br/><br/>"Je vois", dit Seungcheol, en soufflant un coup alors qu'il s'enfonce dans le fauteuil en cuir. "Mais pourquoi les incendies ? Je ne dis pas qu'ils devraient, mais ne serait-il pas plus efficace et moins accrocheur de ne pas faire connaître leurs efforts au public ?"<br/><br/>"Cela semble assez sensé comme distraction", marmonne Namjoon, copiant les actions de Seungcheol. "Si tout le monde se concentre sur les incendies, personne ne verra leurs intentions. Sans les feux, ils risquent d'être exposés. Seule la police est au courant de ce qui se passe, tout comme nous maintenant. Cela ne provoquera une panique que s'ils publient une déclaration."<br/><br/>"Quel rôle je joue cette fois-ci ?"<br/><br/>Namjoon sourit à l'acceptation sous-jacente. "J'ai besoin que vous alliez à Namyangju et que vous y couvriez le plus de terrain possible pour recueillir toutes les informations possibles. Si les incendies se poursuivent dans tout Yangpyeong, suivez-les. Nous devons juste suivre ces feux et les arrêter, avec celui qui les provoque, avant qu'ils n'atteignent l'une de ces villes. Il est probable que ces feux soient une sorte de signal pour en déclencher un autre".</p>
<p>Seungcheol fait un signe de tête. "Ok, je vais transmettre la nouvelle à mon équipe dès que possible", dit-il fermement. "Autre chose ?"</p>
<p>"En fait," commence Namjoon, et il y a une lueur dans son regard qui ne convient pas au jeune alpha, "il y a une petite...exception, si vous voulez. Vous allez absolument détester l'idée, et peut-être vouloir m'étrangler plus tard, mais nous devons accomplir cette mission le plus vite possible, donc j'ai besoin de tout le monde sur le pont."</p>
<p>"Attendez, attendez, attendez, attendez, attendez -" bafouille Seungcheol, en se redressant alors qu'il rétrécit les yeux. "Tout le monde sur le pont ? Ne me dites pas..."</p>
<p>Namjoon le fixe avec un sourire de vipère. "C'est exactement ce que je veux dire. Si nous voulons empêcher le gang de tuer quelqu'un d'autre dès que possible, je dois ajouter Kwon et Lee à la liste. Soonyoung est de Maseok, à Namyangju, donc il connaîtra mieux l'endroit. Son équipe est réputée pour son dépistage sans problème. Quant à Jihoon, son équipe est la meilleure en matière de piratage et d'espionnage, ce qui est essentiel pour découvrir les intentions du gang".</p>
<p>Même s'il n'a pas encore commencé sa mission, Seungcheol sent déjà les prémices d'un mal de tête le gagner. Il est petit, à peine là, mais il est toujours là, et il sait qu'il ne fera que grossir au fur et à mesure qu'il s'impliquera dans la mission. Il pose son coude sur le bureau et pose son front sur la paume de son menton, en inspirant et en expirant lentement par le nez.</p>
<p>Travailler avec Soonyoung et Jihoon, c'est comme se préparer à garder les chats de son voisin : une catastrophe. Pour autant qu'il le sache, les deux autres chefs se disputent depuis leur dernière mission de groupe à Nae-ri. Même lorsqu'il a travaillé avec chaque chef individuellement, c'est comme s'ils avaient pris avec eux ce pour quoi ils se sont battus à Nae-ri. Il a été à l'écoute de Soonyoung, un putain de connard, et de Jihoon, un petit con à plusieurs reprises, alors qu'il travaillait sur des missions avec eux, et il ne comprend pas ce qui s'est passé.</p>
<p>"Vous savez que Jihoon et Soonyoung se détestent, n'est-ce pas ?" questions de Seungcheol, regardant son patron d'un air suppliant. "Ça va être dur de les convaincre de participer à la mission, et encore moins à la mission elle-même. Pourquoi je ne peux pas travailler avec une de leurs équipes et pas l'autre ?"</p>
<p>"Croyez-moi, je pense que cette mission nécessitera chacun d'entre vous, surtout avec la rapidité et l'ampleur des incendies", dit Namjoon. "Il est particulièrement bénéfique pour nous que Soonyoung et Jihoon soient également de la partie. À moins que leur relation ne mette la mission à rude épreuve, je ne demanderai pas l'arrêt de la mission tant que le gang ne sera pas à sa place en prison. Si vous avez besoin d'aide, j'ai mon équipe prête à intervenir en renfort et l'équipe de Hongjoong au bout du fil".</p>
<p>Seungcheol soupire, en frottant l'arête de son nez. "Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, Hyung, est-ce que mettre Soonyoung et Jihoon à contribution est vraiment la décision la plus intelligente ? Ils ne se sont jamais entendus depuis la mission à Nae-ri, et ils ne veulent pas non plus me dire ce qui s'est passé après ça."</p>
<p>"Je ne me suis jamais trompé une seule fois dans mon intuition", déclare Namjoon, assez fièrement. "J'ai le sentiment que cette mission va régler tous les problèmes qu'ils rencontrent. Maintenant, assez de bavardages, nous devons commencer le plus tôt possible. Je vous ferai parvenir toutes les informations, à vous et à l'équipe, dès que vous les aurez rassemblées. Si c'est tout ce que vous avez à dire, vous êtes renvoyés".</p>
<p>Seungcheol tente d'étouffer son soupir exaspéré en hochant la tête, en se levant et en s'inclinant. "Je ne vous décevrai pas."</p>
<p>Namjoon sourit. "Tu ne me déçois jamais."</p>
<p>Seungcheol se redresse, se retourne et sort de la pièce. Son gémissement est audible alors qu'il sort son téléphone pour envoyer des SMS à son équipe, ainsi qu'à Soonyoung et Jihoon. Il se prépare pratiquement à l'enfer.</p>
<p>Les trois semaines vont être longues.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Exorde</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Heya ! Voici le deuxième chapitre de Ce qui nous a été promis. Je poste un chapitre toutes les deux semaines pour avoir le temps de traduire et corriger les prochains chapitres, ainsi que traduire d’autres choses ~ </p>
<p>J’ai déjà quatre autres traductions en plus de celle-ci qui reste la plus longue. Trois one-shot (SoonHoon, Coupzi &amp; HoonGyu) et une petite fiction de six chapitres étant un Meanie. Ce travail n’a pas de bêta et je ne suis pas la meilleure relectrice donc si vous voyez des fautes trainer ou des phrases sans quelconque sens n’hésiter pas à me le faire savoir. =) <br/>De plus, si vous souhaitez lire un pairing en particulier dites-le-moi aussi et je chercherais une histoire qui j’espère vous plaira !</p>
<p>Sur ce, je vous laisse à la lecture de ce chapitre et on se retrouve le 3 octobre pour le chapitre 3 !</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>SALLE DE SIMULATION</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>12 JUILLET 2019</b>
</p>
<p><b>Localisation</b> : Séoul, Corée du Sud</p>
<p><b>Subdivision</b> : Jung-dong</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Tirer".</p>
<p>Bang.</p>
<p>Bang.</p>
<p>Bang.</p>
<p>"Hyung", Chan halète avec excitation, il baisse son arme, "Je l'ai fait ! J'ai touché tous les cibles !"</p>
<p>"Tu ne toucheras plus ces cibles si tu es distrait comme ça," grogne Soonyoung, en levant à nouveau le bras de Chan. "Souviens-toi, tu n'auras pas le temps de savourer tes victoires quand tu seras dans le monde réel. Tu te ferais tirer dessus en un instant si tu détournes le regard ne serait-ce qu'une fraction de seconde. Encore une fois."</p>
<p>"Désolé, hyung", soupire Chan, déprimé, en visant sa cible.</p>
<p>Soonyoung prend place sur le banc à côté de Junhui, regardant la forme de Chan alors que le jeune alpha commence à tirer sur les mannequins sans relâche, la détermination en tête.</p>
<p>Depuis ses deux dernières missions, Soonyoung s'est efforcé de former son équipe au maximum, en veillant à ce qu'elle se renforce individuellement et en groupe. Leur dernière mission a été un peu difficile, Minghao ayant été pris entre deux feux et Junhui ayant failli être pris. Soonyoung s'était blâmé lui-même, pour le manque de communication qui était généralement bénéfique. Il avait été trop distrait en essayant d'avertir Chan au sujet d'un sniper qui le visait qu'il ne pensait pas à ses deux autres coéquipiers. Finalement, Soonyoung a poussé le plus jeune hors du chemin et s'est retrouvé avec une blessure par balle à l'épaule, ce qui l'a mis hors service pendant des mois. Chan, bien sûr, s'était senti extrêmement coupable d'avoir été si négligent, ce qui avait conduit Soonyoung à les programmer pour des simulations afin de s'entraîner et de devenir meilleur.</p>
<p>"Ne soyez pas si dur avec lui", dit Junhui, en sortant Soonyoung de ses souvenirs. "Il veut juste te rendre fier."</p>
<p>"Je suis fier de lui", dit Soonyoung en s'appuyant contre le banc. "Je n'essaie pas de le faire culpabiliser. C'est de ma propre faute si je suis débordée de toute façon. Il n'a rien à voir avec ce qui s'est passé."</p>
<p>"Eh bien, il se sent toujours coupable", rétorque Junhui, en croisant les jambes. " Tu pourrais, je ne sais pas, au moins le féliciter de temps en temps. Il t'admire vraiment comme son modèle. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, parce que tu es un idiot absolu parfois."</p>
<p>"Hey !" s'exclame Soonyoung, terriblement offensée. Il tape sur l'épaule de Junhui, fronçant les sourcils quand la bêta ricane.</p>
<p>" Je dis juste ", hausse les épaules de Junhui, mais il y a un sourire taquin sur ses lèvres. "De toute façon, Hao m'a envoyé un texto il y a quelques minutes, disant qu'il venait avec la nourriture. Tu devrais arrêter pour aujourd'hui avant que Chan ne s'épuise."</p>
<p>Soonyoung acquiesce. Ils sont dans la salle de simulation depuis trois heures maintenant, et depuis une heure, ils entraînent Chan au maniement des armes. Bien que le plus jeune soit spécialisé dans les poignards et les couteaux, Soonyoung pense qu'il serait bénéfique de s'assurer qu'il est bien équilibré, pour éviter qu'un autre incident de tir à l'épaule ne se reproduise.</p>
<p>"Chan-ah", Soonyoung appelle fort, s'assurant que le maknae peut l'entendre à travers les écouteurs. " On arrête tout. Hao-Hao revient avec de la nourriture, donc nous allons manger et retourner aux dortoirs après."</p>
<p>"Ok, hyung", dit Chan avec obéissance, enlevant son équipement et plaçant le pistolet dans son support contre le mur. Il s'assied à côté de Soonyoung, le regardant avec des yeux larges et pleins d'espoir. "Comment j'ai fait aujourd'hui ? Je sais que j'ai raté quelques tirs mais je vais bientôt aller mieux, je le promets."</p>
<p>Soonyoung ne peut pas se résoudre à démentir le plus jeune, surtout avec ce que Junhui a dit plus tôt. L'idée que le plus jeune se blâme pour l'incident, même s'il est encore à l'entraînement et qu'il a probablement un stress de merde sur les épaules, suffit à faire sentir à Soonyoung un peu coupable d'être aussi dur.</p>
<p>Au lieu de cela, il passe un bras autour de Chan et lui fait un bon câlin. "Tu t'es bien débrouillé, gamin", dit-il d'un ton enjoué, en ignorant les protestations de Chan. "Je sais que tu vas aller mieux, je n'en doute pas. Nous nous en sortirons bien lors de notre prochaine mission."</p>
<p>"Hyung", gémit Chan, enfin capable de s'éloigner de l'ancien alpha.</p>
<p>La porte s'ouvre et Minghao entre, trois sacs de nourriture à emporter dans ses mains. "L'ahjumma qui possède le restaurant m'a donné un autre sac de nourriture gratuitement", dit-il, en posant les sacs sur la table basse devant le banc, " disant que j'étais trop maigre, même pour un oméga. Je crois qu'elle pensait que je les mangeais tout seul. J'ai essayé de le lui rendre mais elle a tellement insisté que j'ai abandonné".</p>
<p>"Il n'y a pas de sans-abri dans le coin ?" demande Junhui, bien que ses yeux soient étincelants à la vue du troisième sac. "Tu aurais pu donner le surplus."</p>
<p>"Je n'en ai pas trouvé", hausse les épaules de Minghao, en sortant les boîtes à emporter des sacs. "D'ailleurs, ne mens pas. Tu aimes la nourriture. Ne crois pas que je n'ai pas vu tes grands yeux quand tu l'as vu."</p>
<p>Soonyoung casse une paire de baguettes et ouvre la boîte. Sa bouche s'imprègne de l'aspect délicieux de la nourriture et il s'y plonge immédiatement.</p>
<p>"Alors, quel est le programme de demain, Hyung ?" demande Chan, la bouche pleine de nouilles. "Est-ce que je suis toujours sur le contrôle des armes ?"</p>
<p>"Oui", répond Soonyoung, en se mettant un tofu dans la bouche. "Je vais te faire faire une simulation avec Junhui et on verra ce qui se passera ensuite. Si vous êtes prêts, on pourra faire une séance d'entraînement le lendemain. Si tout se passe bien, je pourrais envisager de vous donner un jour de congé. Nous avons travaillé dur ces derniers temps".</p>
<p>Les trois autres applaudissent au son d'un jour de congé. Ils n'en ont pas eu depuis longtemps, et avec tout l'entraînement qu'ils ont reçu dernièrement, on peut dire qu'ils le méritent. Cependant, leur joie est de courte durée lorsque le téléphone de Soonyoung sonne, et son téléphone ne sonne généralement que lorsqu'il y a une mission à gérer.</p>
<p>"Qui est-ce ? demande Junhui, en regardant le chef décrocher son téléphone.</p>
<p>Le jeune homme fronce les sourcils lorsqu'il lit le texte. "C'est Seungcheol-hyung. Il dit que nous devons le rencontrer au quartier général ce soir, mais c'est le problème - Seungcheol-hyung n'a rien dit pour expliquer ce que nous faisons."</p>
<p>"Il faut donc que ce soit urgent", conclut Minghao. "Il n'a vraiment rien dit sur la mission ?"</p>
<p>"Non", dit Soonyoung en secouant la tête.</p>
<p>"Ça veut dire pas de jour de congé ?" Chan gémit, consterné.</p>
<p>"Désolé, gamin", dit Soonyoung en souriant pour s'excuser. Junhui et Minghao se moquent de l'expression du maknae. "Mais ne t'inquiète pas, quand nous aurons fini cette mission, je me contenterai d'une semaine de congé. Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?"</p>
<p>"Ça a l'air si loin", dit Chan avec tristesse, et le duo chinois rit plus fort.</p>
<p>Soonyoung secoue à nouveau la tête en riant. "Lee Chan, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de toi ?"</p>
<p>―</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>SIÈGE SOCIAL</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>12 JUILLET 2019</b>
</p>
<p><b>Localisation</b> : Séoul, Corée du Sud</p>
<p><b>Subdivision</b> : Sangnam-dong</p>
<p>L'équipe se retrouve une demi-heure plus tard à marcher vers le quartier général. Il fait nuit, quelques minutes après 19 heures et ils ont peut-être rencontré un ou deux individus au hasard, mais ils n'ont pas à s'inquiéter. Lorsque vous faites partie d'une mafia, traiter avec des étrangers effrayants, c'est comme écraser une mouche - c'est facile. La seule chose à laquelle ils doivent vraiment faire attention, ce sont les ennemis potentiels d'autres mafias qu'ils n'ont pas rencontrés, surtout lorsqu'ils vivent dans la capitale du pays.</p>
<p>Ils entrent dans le bâtiment sans trop de problèmes et se fraient un chemin à travers le hall et jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Comme il n'y a personne à l'intérieur lorsque les portes s'ouvrent, Soonyoung scanne rapidement sa carte et ses empreintes digitales avant de taper le code pour les faire entrer dans le sous-sol. Aussi pratique que cela puisse être d'avoir trois séries de mesures de sécurité pour s'assurer qu'ils sont bien dans la mafia, cela prend un peu de temps, et Soonyoung peut parfois s'impatienter.</p>
<p>Lorsque les portes s'ouvrent à nouveau après une longue vingtaine de secondes et qu'ils sortent, Chan prend la parole. "Qu'est-ce que tu penses de la mission, hyungs ?"</p>
<p>"Probablement un autre gang qui cause des ennuis à ses dealers par manipulation", s'écrie Junhui. " Les Vice Lords sont connus pour voler de la merde et tout le reste. "</p>
<p>"Ou bien Black Spades menace de brûler la vieille maison de retraite", ajoute Minghao en riant. "Les idiots ne savent pas que cet endroit est abandonné depuis six mois maintenant."</p>
<p>"J'ai entendu dire que Devil Hour est revenu après leur long voyage au Japon", fredonne Chan. "Ils ont dû être très occupés à faire des affaires avec les Japonais. Leur retour a fait la une des journaux ces derniers temps. Ils n'ont pas d'échappatoire. Ça m'énerve de voir à quel point ils sont ouverts à propos de leurs affaires."</p>
<p>"Ah, c'est vrai", Junhui est d'accord. "J'ai toujours aimé les gros titres dramatiques : "''Devil Hour fait un retour traumatisant après leur longue disparition.''"</p>
<p>"N'oubliez pas que "Devil Hour" annonce leur reconversion à Nagasaki", glousse Minghao. "Comme si on pouvait croire qu'ils allaient tourner une nouvelle page."</p>
<p>"Si Seungcheol-hyung nous a appelés pour une mission d'aide auprès de son équipe, cela doit être assez sérieux", répète Soonyoung alors qu'ils marchent dans les couloirs. "Soit ça, soit c'est quelque chose dans lequel nous sommes spécialisés et il a besoin de notre aide spécifique. C'est une mission dans les deux cas, alors n'en parlons pas trop à la légère tant que nous ne connaissons pas la réalité. De plus, Devil Hour a un timing impeccable pour ce genre de choses. Ils pourraient être en train de planifier quelque chose".</p>
<p>Il fait presque une pause quand il dit la dernière partie. Cette phrase me semble familière.</p>
<p>Ils arrivent au quartier général quelques minutes plus tard et quand les portes s'ouvrent, Seungcheol et son équipe sont déjà assis autour de la grande table, se chamaillant entre eux.</p>
<p>"Hyung", salue Soonyoung, en attirant leur attention.</p>
<p>"Soonyoung-ah", dit chaleureusement Seungcheol, en se levant pour taper dans le dos de Soonyoung, "Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu. Je ne t'ai pas beaucoup vu, toi et ton équipe, depuis ta dernière mission. Je suis content que vous ayez pu venir si rapidement."</p>
<p>Chan semble tendu dans son siège à côté de Minghao à l'évocation de leur dernière mission, mais Soonyoung ne fait que sourire et répond calmement, "Nous sommes allés dans la salle de simulation dernièrement. Je voulais nous entraîner, moi et mon équipe, à améliorer nos capacités individuelles et collectives. J'espère que nous en tirerons profit, quelle que soit la mission qui nous sera confiée, même celle-ci. En parlant de cela, votre message était un peu abrupt. Tu n'as pas inclus de détails sur la mission ?"</p>
<p>Le sourire de Seungcheol se resserre. "Tu découvriras pourquoi j'ai décidé de ne pas le faire. Je suis désolé pour la soudaineté de cette décision, mais elle a été portée à mon attention aussi soudainement que pour toi."</p>
<p>Soonyoung fait un signe de tête et frappe des mains, essayant d'apaiser la sensation de malaise dans sa poitrine. "On commence le briefing ?"</p>
<p>"Pas encore", dit l'autre alpha en secouant la tête. "On attend toujours une autre équipe."</p>
<p>"Oh." Soonyoung lève un sourcil : "Tu n'as pas dit qu'une autre équipe nous rejoignait, hyung. Qui est-ce ?"</p>
<p>Seungcheol ouvre la bouche, puis la referme. Au moment où il s'apprête à répondre, les portes s'ouvrent et l'équipe entre.</p>
<p>"Ton message a été si soudain, hyung", se plaint une voix familière. "Tu n'as même pas inclus de détails, alors nous sommes venus ici dès que possible. J'espère que ça en vaut la peine - "</p>
<p>Seungcheol se replie sur lui-même en regardant les deux autres chefs d'équipe se regarder avec stupeur. Un désastre complet et total, pense-t-il avec tristesse. Je n'aurais pas dû accepter cette mission. J'aurais dû la confier à quelqu'un d'autre. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? J'aurais dû étrangler Namjoon-hyung quand j'en ai eu l'occasion.</p>
<p>"Kwon." Lee Jihoon grince des dents alors que son regard choqué se transforme en un regard froid. "Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?"</p>
<p>Les yeux de Soonyoung se rétrécissent et il crache : "Je pourrais demander la même chose, Lee."</p>
<p>L'équipe de Jihoon s'assied maladroitement alors que la tension monte dans la pièce. Les deux leaders se fixent l'un l'autre, et Seungcheol a l'impression de regarder une de ces émissions de télévision du genre "cet endroit n'est pas assez grand pour deux d'entre nous". C'est pour le moins terrifiant, et il ne sait pas s'il a les couilles de briser leur regard fixe, aussi alpha soit-il.</p>
<p>"Seungcheol-hyung a fait appel à mon équipe pour l'aider dans une mission", répond Jihoon, bien qu'un peu sévèrement. "Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?"</p>
<p>Soonyoung clignote, mais ses yeux se rétrécissent à nouveau. "Seungcheol-hyung a également fait appel à mon équipe pour l'aider dans une mission."</p>
<p>Les deux chefs d'équipe se regardent fixement, et Seungcheol tressaille quand ils tournent la tête vers lui pour avoir une explication. Les émissions de télévision " Cet endroit n'est pas assez grand pour deux d'entre nous " se transforment soudain en films d'horreur où les poupées tournent la tête, et c'est lui le personnage principal.</p>
<p>Il s'éclaircit la gorge, essayant de se débarrasser de la nervosité croissante de son estomac alors qu'il prend le courage de prononcer ses prochains - et peut-être ses derniers - mots.</p>
<p>"Nous devons travailler ensemble pour cette mission."</p>
<p>C'est le silence pendant un long et douloureux moment. Les trois équipes se regardent nerveusement alors que la tension monte. L'air est si épais qu'on pourrait facilement le couper avec un couteau et obtenir un son de coupe satisfaisant. C'est étouffant et à peine respirable.</p>
<p>Seungcheol essaie de ne pas se recroqueviller davantage sur sa chaise alors que les yeux de Jihoon et Soonyoung s'enfoncent dans le sien, presque comme s'ils le déchiraient mentalement morceau par morceau pour les avoir mis dans cette situation. S'il était honnête, cela ne le dérangerait pas de mourir maintenant.</p>
<p>"Nous", dit lentement Soonyoung, "comme moi, toi et Lee travaillons ensemble pour cette mission ?"</p>
<p>"Exactement ce que je voulais dire." Seungcheol fait un signe de tête affirmatif. Il se prépare à ce qui va se passer, qui impliquera très probablement des poings volants et des nez ensanglantés aux deux extrémités. Cependant, il n'est pas préparé à ce qui va se passer ensuite.</p>
<p>Soonyoung et Jihoon se regardent dans les yeux, les lèvres pincées et les yeux éblouis. L'air semble s'épaissir encore plus, ce qui rend la pièce étouffante.</p>
<p>Il y a un temps de silence, deux temps, mais ils rient ensuite, prenant tout le monde par surprise. Jihoon se met à frapper dans les mains comme un phoque, les sourcils levés, il glousse de tout son corps. Soonyoung jette sa tête en arrière en gloussant, son rire de dauphin se faisant entendre. C'est absolument contagieux, et certains membres ricanent en réponse. La scène est vraiment comique, mais Seungcheol ne sait toujours pas pourquoi ils trouvent la situation si drôle.</p>
<p>"Tu es..." Jihoon halète à cause d'une respiration sifflante, "Tu plaisantes, n'est-ce pas ? On ne travaille pas ensemble."</p>
<p>"C'est une blague, n'est-ce pas ?" demande Soonyoung, essoufflée. "Oh, c'était bien, Hyung. Je n'ai pas ri comme ça depuis des lustres."</p>
<p>"Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?" dit Seungcheol, un peu agacé. "Je suis sérieux. Namjoon-hyung a dit que nous devons travailler ensemble pour cette mission. C'est urgent, comme je vous l'ai dit. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a de si drôle."</p>
<p>"Je ne travaille pas avec lui", dit fermement Jihoon, qui devient soudainement beaucoup plus sérieux. "Je ne sais pas si tu le sais, hyung, mais Kwon et moi ne nous entendons pas du tout. Je retirerai volontiers mon équipe de cette mission si cela signifie ne pas avoir à travailler avec lui".</p>
<p>"Le sentiment est réciproque", grogne Soonyoung à l'oméga.</p>
<p>"Asseyez-vous, tous les deux", claque Seungcheol, la patience s'épuise. "Aucun d'entre vous ne va reculer. C'est Namjoon-hyung qui nous a confié cette mission, et je serai damné si nous échouons. Ne mêlez pas ce qui s'est passé à Nae-ri à cette prochaine mission. Nous allons tous devoir travailler ensemble, que cela vous plaise ou non. Je ne veux pas que nous échouions dans cette mission juste parce que vous n'arrivez pas à garder vos rancunes, alors asseyez-vous, fermez-la et écoutez.</p>
<p>Les deux dirigeants se taisent ensuite, prenant docilement leurs places en ne regardant rien de particulier.</p>
<p>"Maintenant", Seungcheol soupire, essayant de se ressaisir. Il fait circuler des dossiers contenant tous les détails de la mission. "Sans plus tarder, ces dossiers expliquent quel est notre objectif. Cette mission ne sera pas comme les autres auxquelles vous avez été affecté, mais je dirais que la situation est très similaire à celle de Nae-ri - "</p>
<p>“Aaaa et c'est mon signal de départ", interrompt immédiatement Soonyoung, qui ferme son dossier et croise les bras. "Il est hors de question que j'emmène mon équipe sur cette mission."</p>
<p>Seungcheol lui passe la main sur le visage, fatigué. Il s'attendait à cela. "Soonyoung, écoute d'abord le briefing - "</p>
<p>"C'est tout ce que j'ai besoin d'entendre", dit froidement Soonyoung. "Je me fiche de ce que vous faites là-bas, allez-y sans nous. Ce qui s'est passé à Nae-ri a repoussé les limites, je n'emmène pas mon équipe avec vous. Je parlerai à Namjoon-hyung s'il le faut."</p>
<p>"Tu recules déjà, Kwon ?" se moque Jihoon, en se penchant sur son siège. "L'incident t'a-t-il rendu faible ? Je pensais que tu étais l'un des plus forts dans ce domaine."</p>
<p>Soonyoung serre la mâchoire. "Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de pourquoi je me retire..."</p>
<p>"Assez !" s'exclame Seungcheol, la voix alpha se faisant entendre tandis qu'il tape du poing sur la table. "Si vous allez vous battre, faites-le après le briefing. Soonyoung, vous resterez et vous écouterez ce qu'est la mission, quoi qu'il arrive. Namjoon-hyung nous a déjà tous confirmés pour cela, donc tu ne peux pas reculer même si tu essaies de lui parler. Jihoon, s'il te plaît, arrête de courir après le cul de Soonyoung et laisse-moi t'expliquer. S'il te plaît !</p>
<p>Soonyoung se moque du manque de respect flagrant de l'ancien alpha tandis que Jihoon grogne sous son souffle, le visage juste un peu rose à l'évocation du cul de Soonyoung.</p>
<p>"De retour au briefing", râles Seungcheol, luttant pour garder son calme. "Comme je l'ai dit, cette mission est très similaire à celle de Nae-ri, et par là, je veux dire combien de temps elle prendra et pourquoi elle a besoin de nous tous. Je ne parle pas de la mission spécifique. Comme vous l'avez peut-être tous entendu, il y a de nombreux incendies à Namyangju et de nombreux morts autour d'eux. Le fait est que personne ne sait qui déclenche les incendies et que les décès ne semblent pas avoir de corrélation avec eux. Ils sont plutôt divers, avec des blessures par balles, des marques de coups de couteau et de l'argent. On nous a ordonné d'aller à Namyangju aussi vite que possible et de suivre la piste de ces incendies.</p>
<p>"Alors... un nouveau gang ?" Jeonghan fredonne paresseusement. Le bêta a les pieds posés sur la table de façon nonchalante, mais la façon dont il se mord les lèvres est le signe qu'il écoute attentivement.</p>
<p>"C'est une forte possibilité", confirme Seungcheol. "Namjoon-hyung et moi pensons que c'est comme ça que les feux se déclenchent si rapidement. Un gang est probablement éparpillé tout autour et suit la piste de quelqu'un. Nous pensons qu'ils ont une sorte de localisation précise en tête, étant donné que les incendies ont commencé à se propager vers le sud. Ils pourraient toucher Yongin, Yeoju ou Wonju et continuer à partir de là jusqu'à ce qu'ils touchent l'une des quatre plus grandes villes à côté de Séoul et Incheon".</p>
<p>"Busan ?" Questions de Jihoon. Son visage est vide, mais il y a une légère peur dans ses yeux qui lui dit qu'il est un peu inquiet.</p>
<p>"Même Busan." Seungcheol fait un signe de tête. "Si nous sommes assez rapides, nous pourrons les arrêter avant que Daejeon ne soit touché."</p>
<p>"Ils doivent déjà avoir quelque chose de prévu s'ils ne visent pas Séoul", observe Joshua, les yeux fuyant le briefing. "Je suppose que ces feux sont destinés à distraire les gens de ce qui se passe ?"</p>
<p>"Correct", affirme Seungcheol. "Mais nous ne savons pas encore quelles sont leurs intentions. Namjoon-hyung dit qu'ils ont aussi dû tuer des gens ; moins ils auront à faire face à la situation, plus il sera facile d'atteindre leur objectif, donc il vaut mieux commencer le plus tôt possible. Des questions ?</p>
<p>"Je suppose que tu as besoin de moi et de mon équipe pour l'espionnage et tout le reste", dit sèchement Jihoon, et quand Seungcheol acquiesce, il soupire. "Bien. J'en suis."</p>
<p>"Kwon ?" demande Seungcheol, en jetant un coup d'oeil au chef étonnamment silencieux.</p>
<p>Soonyoung lui tend les lèvres. "Je ne pense toujours pas que mon équipe devrait y aller. Quelque chose me dérange, mais je ne sais pas ce que c'est."</p>
<p>"Je ne serais pas opposé si tu ne venais pas", interrompt Jihoon.</p>
<p>Seungcheol jette un regard sur l'oméga avant de retourner à Soonyoung. "Écoute, tu es le seul qui connaisse Namyangju. Tu as vécu là-bas et tu connais l'endroit. Votre équipe est la meilleure pour faire les choses rapidement sans être aussi imprudente et vous avez de bons éclaireurs. Nous avons besoin de cela si nous voulons empêcher ce gang de faire plus de dégâts qu'il n'en a déjà fait".</p>
<p>Soonyoung se frotte une main sur le visage, mais il est plus fatigué que tout. Même s'il ne veut pas participer à cette mission - surtout si Jihoon est aussi de la partie - il sait que Seungcheol a raison. Son équipe est spécialisée dans le repérage et il l'a formée pour être la meilleure des meilleures. Ce serait dommage de voir leurs efforts réduits à néant à cause de son égoïsme.</p>
<p>Il pousse un soupir lorsqu'il répond : "Bien, mais seulement parce que je suis de Namyangju."</p>
<p>Seungcheol sourit. "Super, nous partirons dans une semaine. Cela nous donne assez de temps pour préparer ce dont nous avons besoin. Soonyoung, Jihoon, j'aurai besoin que vous me retrouviez tous les deux ici demain matin, hors de vos équipes. Nous discuterons de nos projets futurs, mais pour l'instant, il est tard et nous devons tous nous reposer et nous préparer. S'il n'y a pas d'autres questions, vous êtes tous renvoyés".</p>
<p>Jihoon et Soonyoung grimacent tous deux au son d'une réunion de dirigeants, mais ils savent qu'il ne sert à rien de discuter avec Seungcheol s'il a déjà pris sa décision.</p>
<p>"J'espère que cette mission sera beaucoup plus réussie que la dernière fois. J'ai hâte de travailler avec vous tous", dit Soonyoung en se levant et en s'inclinant. Lorsqu'il se lève, il jette un coup d'oeil pointu dans la direction de Jihoon et ajoute : "La plupart d'entre vous, en tout cas".</p>
<p>Jihoon fronce les sourcils lorsque Soonyoung quitte la pièce, son équipe le suit en s'inclinant en sortant. Il se lève dès que les portes se ferment.</p>
<p>"Putain de connard", marmonne Jihoon sous son souffle, puis jette un coup d'oeil à Seungcheol. "J'ai hâte de travailler avec toi aussi. Je ne peux pas en dire autant de Kwon, mais j'espère qu'il n'est pas trop idiot cette fois-ci."</p>
<p>Seungcheol regarde avec un sourcil levé lorsque Jihoon s'incline avant de tourner le talon et de quitter la pièce, Seungkwan et Seokmin le suivant à la hâte.</p>
<p>"Tu nous prépares tous à l'enfer", souffle Jeonghan alors qu'il s'approche de Seungcheol, les bras croisés. Joshua est juste à côté de lui, ricanant tranquillement.</p>
<p>"Namjoon-hyung dit qu'il a le sentiment que cette mission va réparer la merde qu'ils traversent", se défend Seungcheol. "Tu le connais, il ne se trompe jamais sur rien."</p>
<p>"On ne peut rien y faire maintenant." Joshua hausse les épaules, posant la main sur l'épaule de Seungcheol avec réconfort. "On ne peut que regarder tout s'effilocher. Ça va aller ?"</p>
<p>Seungcheol sourit à l'inquiétude de Joshua et serre la main du bêta, les étincelles familières réchauffant ses entrailles. "Ça va aller. Je sais dans quoi je me suis mis. Vous devriez tous les deux poursuivre Jihoon et vous assurer qu'il ne tue pas Soonyoung. J'ai besoin qu'ils soient tous les deux au même niveau pour que cette mission se passe le mieux possible."</p>
<p>" Tu auras besoin de beaucoup d'aspirine après que nous ayons terminé cette mission ", ricanement de Jeonghan.</p>
<p>Seungcheol soupire. "Oui, je pense que je le ferai."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Chapitre suivant :</p>
<p>"Les gens feraient n'importe quoi pour se débarrasser de leurs problèmes au lieu d'affronter la vérité", dit Soonyoung sans hésiter. "Ils veulent juste croire que tout va bien."</p>
<p>Jihoon fredonne, puis lève un sourcil sur lui. "Ça te rappelle quelque chose ?"</p>
<p>Soonyoung cligne des yeux, puis rétrécit les yeux sur l'implication. "Ce n'est pas..."</p>
<p>"Que s'est-il passé, Soonyoung ?" Jihoon l'interrompt, et l'alpha fait la grimace devant sa chute. "Que s'est-il passé à Nae-ri ?"</p>
<p>Il y a un ton sous-jacent que seul Soonyoung comprend et qui l'effraie au plus profond de lui-même.</p>
<p>Que nous est-il arrivé ?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Réminiscence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Heyah ! Voici le troisième chapitre de cette magnifique traduction, je suis un peu en pleine période d’insomnie donc ma relecture ne doit pas être top, donc je m’excuse d’avance pour les incohérences et fautes qui trainent plus que d’habitudes. On se retrouve le 17 Octobre pour le quatrième chapitre !</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>IMMEUBLE D'APPARTEMENTS 17A</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>13 JUILLET 2019</strong>
</p><p><strong>Localisation</strong>  : Séoul, Corée du Sud</p><p><strong>Subdivision</strong>  : Sangnam-dong, Seongsan-gu</p><p> </p><p>Soonyoung n'a pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, malgré tous ses efforts. Les pensées de la mission ont accaparé son esprit, et le fait qu'ils retournent à Namyangju, sa ville natale, n'a pas aidé. Il a entendu parler des incendies, bien sûr; c'est partout sur Internet, et il ne peut pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour sa mère. Cette dernière lui a envoyé un message pour lui dire qu'elle allait bien et qu'elle était sur le point d'évacuer vers Busan, où son beau-père vit temporairement pour des raisons professionnelles.</p><p>Bien que Busan et Namyangju se trouvent des deux côtés de la Corée du Sud, Soonyoung sait que ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que les incendies ne se propagent rapidement vers le sud si les hypothèses de Seungcheol et Namjoon sont correctes, et il sait qu'il devra travailler avec Jihoon quoi qu'il arrive.</p><p>En parlant de Jihoon.</p><p>Soonyoung déteste déjà la mission de tout son être, mais en même temps, il est un peu optimiste. Leur dernière mission ensemble à Nae-ri s'est déroulée sans séquestre d'entre eux ne s'en aperçoive jusqu'à la dernière seconde. Aujourd'hui encore, il s'en veut pour ce qui s'est passé, pour avoir été trop pris dans son propre monde pour réaliser qu'il avait été une seconde trop tard pour éviter l'inévitable. Il avait évité Jihoon après, ignorant complètement son existence comme s'il n'était pas là. À l'époque, il essayait encore de faire face à la perte de quelqu'un qu'il aimait, de faire face à son irresponsabilité et, en fin de compte, il a fini par perdre cette personne de toute façon.</p><p>Il déteste le fait que cette nouvelle mission lui rappelle déjà le passé sans même commencer.</p><p>Rien n'a jamais été la faute de Jihoon. Jolie fleur Jihoon qui s'est fanée sous le soleil brûlant de Soonyoung. Il déteste ça. S'il avait une seconde vie, une opportunité de voyager dans le temps, il la saisirait en un clin d'œil. Il se demande comment les choses ont changé s'il n'avait pas été si désintéressé, si naïf, si… stupide.</p><p>Il y a un centaine de choses qu'il veut dire à Jihoon, il veut qu'il sache la vérité sur les raisons qui poussé à faire ce qu'il a fait. Il veut avoir une autre chance d'arranger les choses, de redevenir ami. Il a également des questions à poser à Jihoon, dont la plupart ne sont probablement pas une bonne idée compte tenu de l'état actuel de leur relation. C'est une démangeaison qu'il ne peut pas se gratter, quelque chose qui se glisse dans sa peau quand il pense à toutes les options qu'il avait à l'époque.</p><p>Malgré son désir ardent de couper tout lien avec l'oméga pour des raisons qu'il pense être les meilleures, Soonyoung ne peut tout simplement pas s'y résoudre. Il est certain qu'il y a eu un milliard de mots non dits entre eux, des mots qui auraient pu réparer ce qui était autrefois. C'est un idiot désespéré qui s'accroche à ce fil d'espoir par le cou.</p><p>Disons simplement que les choses arrivent pour une raison, que ce soit pour le meilleur ou pour le pire, Soonyoung ne le sait pas. Si l'univers veut qu'il ressente la douleur brûlante de son cou chaque fois qu'il respire le même air que Jihoon, alors qu'il en soit ainsi. Si l'univers veut qu'il ressente la moindre douleur, le moindre frisson quand leurs regards se croisent, alors qu'il en soit ainsi. Si l'univers a décidé de les réunir pour cette mission, même s'il la déteste, alors qu'il soit ainsi.</p><p>Tout ce qu'il attend vraiment, une fois cette mission terminée, c'est d'avoir une sorte de relation mutuelle avec le jeune homme. Qu'ils se détestent ou qu'ils deviennent les meilleurs amis ou peut-être même quelque chose… plus -</p><p>Il ne peut pas penser à cela. Il ne mérite pas ce rôle.</p><p>Soonyoung sort de ses pensées quand son téléphone sonne. Il l'attrape à la hâte sur sa table de chevet et l'ouvre pour trouver un nouveau chat de groupe fait par Seungcheol, avec Jihoon dedans</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Leader-nim</b>
</p><p>Je vais être un peu en retard.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Leader-nim</b>
</p><p>Je vais juste prendre quelques affaires dans le bureau de Namjoon-hyung</p><p>et lui dire que vous êtes tous les deux d'accord.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Leader-nim</b>
</p><p>Même si vous étiez déjà confirmés avant de savoir</p><p>tout haha</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Tigre de Kwon</b>
</p><p>Ça me paraît bien, je vais y aller tout de suite.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>내 고양이</b>
</p><p>Pareil ici.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Leader-nim</b>
</p><p>Je ne veux pas entrer dans la pièce avec vous deux sautant à la gorge l'un de l'autre.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>내 고양이</b>
</p><p>Aucune garantie.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Tigre de Kwon</b>
</p><p>Pas de promesses</p><p> </p><p>Soonyoung soupire et met son téléphone dans sa poche, essayant d'ignorer le sentiment de tristesse dans sa poitrine alors qu'il saisit les dossiers de la réunion précédente et quitte sa chambre. Il descend les escaliers de la cabine et regarde Junhui, Minghao et Chan qui regardent une sorte d'émission d'action dans le salon.</p><p>«Je m'en vais», appelle Soonyoung, en empochant son portefeuille sur le comptoir de la cuisine. «Ne va nulle part, sauf dans la salle d'entraînement ou pour chercher de la nourriture. »</p><p>«Kay», répond Minghao sans quitter l'écran des yeux, «On va rester ici de toute façon. »</p><p>«Yah», Soonyoung s'étonne du manque d'attention. «Personne n'a rien à moi dire? Et si l'un d'entre vous touche mes restes de nouilles d'hier soir, vous dormirez sur le balcon. »</p><p>«Tu as dit ça la dernière fois quand Jun-hyung a mangé ton poulet», répond Chan. «Tu ne l'as pas laissé dormir sur le balcon parce qu'il faisait trop froid. »</p><p>Junhui ricane. «Soonyoung n'a tout simplement pas le cœur de moi tortionnaire comme ça. »</p><p>Soonyoung fronce les sourcils. «Je suis sérieux cette fois. »</p><p>«Bien sûr que tu le penses», dit Junhui en tournant la tête et en soulevant un sourcil vers lui en le taquinant. «Si tu décides de moi jeter sur le balcon pour dormir, tu sais que tu te sentiras coupable même pas dans dix secondes. »</p><p>«Peu importe», dit Soonyoung avec chaleur, en se dirigeant vers la porte et en attrapant son sac à dos. «On verra si vous aurez une semaine de libre quand on en aura fini avec cette mission après tout. »Il ferme la porte, juste à temps pour voir son équipe se lancer des regards horrifiés, et il ricane.</p><p>Il commence à marcher vers le quartier général, en pertinent sa capuche et son masque. Il fait froid dehors, parfait pour cacher son déguisement de chef de la mafia. Tout le monde autour de lui porte des capuches et des manteaux, et il est peut-être un peu sous-habillé pour le temps qu'il fait, mais il arrive rapidement au bâtiment. Il est content que son appartement soit près du quartier général, sinon il aurait dû marcher des kilomètres.</p><p>Après les trois séries de mesures de précaution dans l'ascenseur, il arrive en bas sans encombre et fait la chambre, en espérant qu'il y soit arrivé avant Jihoon. Cependant, sa chance tourne court lorsque les portes s'ouvrent et que Jihoon est assis au même endroit que la réunion précédente, prenant déjà des notes dans ses dossiers et marmonnant des choses sous son souffle.</p><p>Mignon, Soonyoung pense à lui-même, puis se gifle mentalement. Tu n'es plus comme ça, Kwon. Sois réaliste.</p><p>Jihoon lève les yeux au son de la porte qui s'ouvre, pour le regarder d'un air renfrogné. «Oh, c'est toi. »</p><p>«Oh, c'est moi», dit Soonyoung avec sarcasme, en s'asseyant sur la même chaise qu'avant. Il a envoyé la douleur monter dans son cou, mais il l'ignore. «Déjà, essayé de penser à l'avenir, Lee? »</p><p>«Je ne veux pas que les choses s'effondrent», dit simplement Jihoon, mais il y a un sens sous-jacent derrière ses mots qui fait que Soonyoung se sent un peu coupable, «contrairement à quelqu'un que je connais».</p><p>Soonyoung choisit de ne rien dire parce qu'il sait que Jihoon a raison.</p><p>Un milliard et demi de non-dits.</p><p>Au lieu de reconnaître quoi que ce soit, il place ses propres dossiers sur le bureau et prend un stylo dans son sac à dos, décidant de suivre les traces de Jihoon. Le silence tendu entre eux alors qu'ils prennent des notes est plus fort que tout ce qu'il a jamais crié, et il déteste le fait que c'est bizarre entre eux maintenant, mais il ne peut pas faire grand-chose à ce sujet pour le moment. Il ne peut qu'espérer que ses efforts seraient récompensés à la fin, et peut-être que Jihoon se rendra compte que ce qu'il fait est à son intérêt.</p><p>Soonyoung soupire calmement, jetant un coup d'œil sur le briefing.</p><p> </p><p><strong>DATE DU</strong>  : 10 juillet 2019</p><p><strong>LIEU</strong>  : Namyangju-si, Corée du Sud</p><p><strong>BULLETIN </strong> : De nombreux rapports de décès et d'incendies sont en cours à Namyangju-si. Les incendies se propagent rapidement dans toute la région et il n'y a aucune piste quant à leurs causes. Le dernier incendie a été réalisé le 9 juillet 2019, en direction de Yangpyeong-gun. Il est possible que les incendies se poursuivent vers le sud et frappent l'une des quatre plus grandes villes, à l'exception de Séoul et d'Incheon. Les civils qui occupent la région réservée aux mêmes inquiétudes et ont commencé à évacuer à la recherche de terrains plus sûrs. Les rapports de police ont également montré les causes de divers décès (par balles, coups de couteau et poison). Ces décès ne sont pas attribuables aux incendies. Pas d'autres préoccupés.</p><p><strong>REMARQUES </strong> : 6 incendies; 53 décès plongeurs</p><p><strong>AVIS</strong>  : Nouveau gang potentiel, objectif de tuer vers un lieu spécifique; cible certaine.</p><p><strong>MISSION </strong> : Empêcher le gang de créer des incendies et des morts diverses.</p><p> </p><p>Pourquoi Namyangju? se demande Soonyoung, en se rongeant la lèvre inférieure. Commencer le chaos à partir d'une des plus petites villes et des chances de faire remarquer le gang.</p><p>«On pourrait penser que ce soi-disant gang ferait quelque chose de moins visible», dit Jihoon, en sortant Soonyoung de ses pensées. «Les incendies ne sont pas vraiment subtils. »L'Oméga ne regarde pas dans ses dossiers, mais Soonyoung sait qu'il ne se parle pas à lui-même.</p><p>« Très probablement une distraction de ce qui se passe réellement, comme l’a dit Joshua-hyung », marmonne Soonyoung, incertain de la raison de sa réponse. « Les gens seront trop paniqués par les incendies pour voir tous les autres décès. S’ils le font, ils vont juste mettre ces morts sur le compte des incendies. »</p><p>« Seungcheol a dit que ces morts n’avaient aucun rapport avec les incendies », répond Jihoon en levant les yeux. Soonyoung doit contrôler son expression quand il sent de petits frissons familiers lui parcourir l’échine. « Ces morts sont diverses. Tu ne peux pas me dire qu’un incendie a causé une putain de blessure par balle. »</p><p>« Les gens feraient n’importe quoi pour se débarrasser de leurs problèmes au lieu d’affronter la vérité », dit Soonyoung sans hésiter. « Ils veulent juste croire que tout va bien. »</p><p>Jihoon fredonne, puis lève un sourcil sur lui. « Ça te rappelle quelque chose ? »</p><p>Soonyoung cligne des yeux, puis rétrécit les yeux sur l’implication. « Ce n’est pas… »</p><p>« Que s’est-il passé, Soonyoung ? » Jihoon l’interrompt, et l’alpha fait la grimace devant sa chute. « Que s’est-il passé à Nae-ri ? »</p><p>Il y a un ton sous-jacent que seul Soonyoung comprend et qui l’effraie au plus profond de lui-même.</p><p>Que nous est-il arrivé ?</p><p>Il sent son cœur s’emballer. Il sait que si Jihoon lui pose directement la question, il ne pourra pas lui donner une réponse satisfaisante. La chose la plus probable qu’il ferait serait d’inventer une excuse terriblement boiteuse ou de cracher la vérité. Ce n’est pas ce qu’il veut. Jihoon ne doit pas savoir.</p><p>Il essaie de trouver une expression moins paniquée. « Jihoon, ne pouvons-nous pas... »</p><p>« Chaque fois que je t’ai demandé ce qui s’était passé », dit Jihoon, les yeux baissés. « Tu m’as ignoré à chaque fois. Tu m’as dit de ne pas m’inquiéter, que tu allais bien, mais je savais que ce n’était pas le cas. Est-ce que c’est de ma faute ? Dis-moi ça, au moins. Est-ce que c’est parce que j’ai été... »</p><p><b>« Assez »</b>.</p><p>La voix de Soonyoung est puissante, dominatrice, grave. Il prend un moment pour se calmer, pour rassembler ses pensées éparpillées et réaliser que sa voix alpha a atteint son maximum, dure et forte. Il fixe les dossiers devant lui, inspirant et expirant profondément pendant qu’il compte les chiffres dans sa tête.</p><p>Lorsqu’il regarde en arrière, les lèvres de Jihoon sont pincées et sa posture est droite, tendue. Soonyoung soupire. Il n’avait utilisé sa voix alpha qu’une ou deux fois dans le passé, très rarement sur Jihoon quand il est incroyablement têtu, et il semble que l’autre chef ne s’y soit pas encore habitué.</p><p>Soonyoung respire profondément. « Écoute, Jihoon. Tout arrive pour une raison. Ce qui s’est passé à Nae-ri et tout ce qui a précédé et suivi… J’ai choisi de le faire parce que je pense que c’est la meilleure option. Ce n’est pas ta faute, et ça ne l’a jamais été. Bien sûr, je me suis mis en colère, mais ce n’est pas pour les raisons que tu penses. Il y a… des choses que je dois régler et il y a… tellement plus que ce que je faisais paraître et à partir de ce moment… je pense — nos décisions étaient déjà écrites dans les étoiles. »</p><p>« Option ? » Jihoon résonne dans la confusion. « Plus que ça ? Écrites dans les étoiles ? De quoi parles-tu ? Pourquoi es-tu si mystérieux ? »</p><p>Merde, il en a trop dit. Le regard que lui lance Jihoon est à la limite du suspense et il sait que s’il ne dit pas quelque chose qui satisfera l’oméga, il ne laissera pas tomber le sujet.</p><p>Soonyoung s’éclaircit la gorge et tente de se remettre. « Laisse tomber, Jihoon. Je n’ai pas envie d’en parler maintenant. »</p><p>« Quand le feras-tu ? » Jihoon mord en retour. « Tu as dit ça avant et après que Nae-ri arrive aussi, mais c’était il y a deux ans. Alors, quand auras-tu envie d’en parler ? Quand tu as dit que nos décisions étaient déjà écrites dans les étoiles, est-ce que tu voulais dire que nous devions rompre ?</p><p>« Jihoon, ce n’est pas ce que je voulais dire — »</p><p>Les portes s’ouvrent soudainement en coulissant.</p><p>« Désolé d’être en retard », interromps Seungcheol, entrant dans la salle avec une mallette à la main. « Je reviens du bureau de Namjoon-hyung. J’espère que vous vous êtes bien comportés pendant mon absence. »</p><p>Juste comme ça, les yeux de Jihoon se durcissent à nouveau et il détourne le regard de Soonyoung, hochant une fois la tête en direction de Seungcheol.</p><p>« Tu n’as rien manqué », dit-il simplement, comme si rien ne s’était passé. « Nous prenions juste des notes, n’est-ce pas, Kwon ? » Il transperce Soonyoung d’un regard perçant, assez fort pour lui faire avaler ses mots.</p><p>Soonyoung expire lentement, essaie d’ignorer la sensation dans son cœur et dit : « Oui. »</p><p>« D’accord », dit lentement Seungcheol, remarquant l’air manifestement gênant et tendu entre les deux leaders. Il s’éclaircit néanmoins la gorge et ouvre sa mallette, faisant ressortir plusieurs dossiers contenant les divers décès ainsi qu’une carte. « Commençons alors. On ne peut pas perdre une seule minute. »</p><p>« Quand est-ce qu’on part ? » demande Jihoon, debout pour regarder la carte sur le bureau.</p><p>« Jeudi matin », répond Seungcheol, en étalant les dossiers. « Je viens d’avoir des nouvelles de Namjoon-hyung, un autre feu est apparu à Yangpyeong, et il se dirige plus au sud. Je parie qu’il se dirige vers Yeoju ou Wonju. Yongin est trop au sud-ouest, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu’ils ne peuvent pas changer de direction. »</p><p>« Est-ce qu’on se sépare en équipes ? » demande Soonyoung, en regardant la carte. « Nous pouvons chacun prendre une région pour chercher et couvrir plus de terrain si elle touche l’un ou l’autre endroit. »</p><p>« Aussi tentant que cela soit, » soupire Seungcheol, « je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Si le gang a des hommes éparpillés dans la région et qu’il allume les feux aussi rapidement, nous sommes très probablement en infériorité numérique si nous nous séparons. Bien sûr, nous pourrons nous envoyer des messages si nous avons besoin d’aide, mais je ne veux pas prendre ce risque. Aussi près que Yeoju et Wonju semblent être de Yangpyeong, il nous faudra des heures de route pour atteindre chaque destination, surtout avec la circulation ».</p><p>« Donc on reste ensemble pour toute cette mission ? » Questions de Jihoon.</p><p>« Oui », acquiesce Seungcheol, « Ce sera plus facile d’atteindre nos objectifs et d’envoyer de l’aide si on en a besoin. »</p><p>« Alors, quel est le plan ? » demande Soonyoung.</p><p>« Nous partirons pour Namyangju jeudi matin », commence le plus vieil alpha, en pointant la carte. « Quand nous arriverons là-bas, nous partirons de l’endroit où le premier feu est apparu — qui serait à Hopyeong. Nous suivrons les autres feux par la suite. Soonyoung, je vais demander à votre équipe d’aller en éclaireur à l’intérieur et autour des bâtiments de la zone. Jihoon, votre équipe guidera la sienne et les avertira de tout arrivant. Comme il y a quatre membres dans l’équipe de Soonyoung et cinq dans la vôtre, je pense qu’il est préférable que l’un de vos membres pirate tout appareil électronique fonctionnel disponible. »</p><p>« Ne serait-il pas préférable d’avoir plus de personnes en éclaireur ? » Jihoon proteste, en soulevant un sourcil. « On ferait les choses plus vite. »</p><p>« Trop risqué », Seungcheol secoue la tête. « Plus de cinq personnes en reconnaissance peuvent nous exposer et nous prendre en flagrant délit, surtout s’il y a des hommes dans la région. De plus, je suis presque sûr que tout n’est pas brûlé, juste assez pour attirer l’attention de tout le monde. Les caméras de sécurité fonctionnent peut-être encore, et la plupart des gangs choisissent un endroit stérile pour se cacher temporairement, donc ils cachent très probablement quelque chose dans un de ces bâtiments. Vous pourrez voir ce qui se passe dans chaque pièce ».</p><p>Jihoon se met les lèvres à l’air, mais ne fait pas d’autres commentaires.</p><p>« On fait ça pour chaque endroit où on a vu les feux ? » Soonyoung demande plutôt. « Ça ne serait pas trop long ? D’ici à ce que nous ayons fini, ils seront probablement à mi-chemin de l’endroit où ils se trouvent. »</p><p>« Pas si nous sommes assez rapides », dit simplement Seungcheol. « Il y a six feux, sept maintenant en direction du sud, tous à quelques kilomètres au moins les uns des autres. Si nous sommes cohérents dans nos objectifs, nous finirons en un rien de temps. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de manquer une seule information qui pourrait nous indiquer leurs intentions. »</p><p>Le jeune alpha croise les bras, rongeant l’intérieur de sa joue lorsqu’une pensée lui vient à l’esprit. « Où se trouvent exactement ces sept feux ? »</p><p>« Comme je l’ai dit, le premier était à Hopyeong », répond Seungcheol, en encerclant la région sur la carte avec un stylo rouge. « Puis il a suivi jusqu’à Changhyeon, puis Nomun, Mugan, Daeheung, Bongsang, et plus tôt, Ilsin. »</p><p>Jihoon fronce les sourcils. « Tous les endroits sauf Hopyeong sont des villages, ils se terminent par “ri”. Hopyeong se termine par “dong”. Peut-être que Hopyeong était leur base d’origine et qu’ils ont utilisé ces villages comme lieu de séjour temporaire ? »</p><p>« C’est exactement ce que je pensais », affirme Seungcheol en hochant la tête. « Il y a peut-être quelque chose d’important qu’ils ont laissé derrière eux, des erreurs de débutants. »</p><p>« N’est-ce pas étrange que ces incendies laissent des traces ? » demande Soonyoung, les sourcils froncés alors qu’il fronce les sourcils sur la carte. « Et si cela nous distrayait, nous et les gens ? Ils ne sont sûrement pas assez stupides pour penser que nous n’allons pas la suivre. »</p><p>« Namjoon-hyung a aussi Bangtan et d’autres de ses hommes dessus », rassure le plus ancien alpha. « Si ces feux mènent à une impasse, il envoie des hommes en éclaireur dans le reste des régions. Je trouve cela un peu suspect, mais ces feux nous mènent à celui qui les déclenche et nous pouvons l’empêcher d’atteindre la cible. Pour l’instant, il veut juste que nous nous concentrions sur cette mission en particulier ».</p><p>« Donc, en gros, le plan est de suivre les incendies », Jihoon impassible. « Et si on tombait sur ce soi-disant gang ? »</p><p>« On les arrête », répond Seungcheol d’un ton « duh ». « Nous faisons tout ce qu’il faut pour arrêter ce gang. »</p><p>« D’accord, mais tu peux être plus précis ? » ajoute Soonyoung, ignorant le sourcil levé de Jihoon à son égard. « Et si quelqu’un se fait capturer ? »</p><p>Il n’est pas vraiment du genre à se précipiter sur les détails, mais plutôt du genre à aller dans le sens du courant. Cependant, si cette mission est similaire à celle de Nae-ri, il doit extraire toutes les informations possibles pour s’assurer que le même incident ne se reproduira pas.</p><p>Il ne peut pas laisser le même incident se reproduire.</p><p>« Revenir au protocole », dit Seungcheol. « Ne faites rien qui puisse déclencher l’arrestation. Essayez plutôt de faire amende honorable, de faire des compromis, tout ce qu’il faut pour sauver cette personne qui, en même temps, ne nous fera pas atterrir dans un mauvais endroit. Comme je ne cesse de le dire, tant que nous restons cohérents, que nous nous écoutons les uns les autres et que nous sommes d’accord sur les mêmes choses, tout ira bien ».</p><p>« Et si quelqu’un est blessé ? » Soonyoung continue, ignorant l’expression douteuse de Jihoon.</p><p>« Terminez la mission rapidement, puis allez à l’hôpital aussi vite que possible », répond sèchement Seungcheol. « Souvenez-vous, nous sommes dans ce métier pour nous assurer que nous protégeons les citoyens. Quoi qu’il arrive, ils passent en premier. Tous les autres intervenants dans le même domaine sont en deuxième position et viennent après. Peu importe qui ils sont pour vous ».</p><p>Soonyoung ne dit plus rien après cela, il sait que son compagnon d’infortune a raison. Cependant, il ne peut toujours pas s’empêcher de penser que quelque chose ne va pas, mais il ne sait pas ce que c’est. La démangeaison de tout à l’heure revient, avec plus d’insistance cette fois.</p><p>« Voyageons-nous tous séparément ? » demande Jihoon.</p><p>« Nous utilisons le midi-bus », déclare Seungcheol. « C’est moins compliqué et il y a moins de chances que nous nous perdions les uns les autres si la circulation se fait. Je pense que c’est bénéfique, d’autant plus que nous sommes nombreux. Nous aurons l’air d’un véhicule normal, mais nous ne prendrons aucun passager. Jimin a aussi réglé le moteur lors de sa dernière mission, il est donc beaucoup plus rapide. S’il nous arrive d’être sur une poursuite sur l’autoroute, nous nous échapperons à coup sûr ».</p><p>Jihoon fredonne tranquillement, mais ne proteste pas.</p><p>« Si vous n’avez pas d’autres questions, cela conclut cette réunion », soupire Seungcheol en soulignant, rangeant les dossiers et la carte dans sa mallette. « Je suis surpris que vous soyez si courtois les uns envers les autres aujourd’hui, c’était pacifique pour une fois. Quoi qu’il en soit, nous examinerons le plan final avec le groupe demain avant de partir. Nous nous retrouverons dans le parking demain matin. Je vous enverrai un message. Ça vous va ? »</p><p>« Oui, hyung », répondent les deux autres chefs.</p><p>« Bon, eh bien, je pars », continue Seungcheol. « Reposez-vous, tous les deux. Je vous verrai demain. »</p><p>L’alpha quitte la pièce, laissant Soonyoung et Jihoon dans le même silence tendu et gênant qu’auparavant. L’homme plus âgé soupire et fait un geste pour partir, pour arrêter de s’étouffer dans l’air rigide. Cependant, lorsqu’il tente de passer devant Jihoon, l’oméga lui saisit l’épaule, l’empêchant de bouger. Il y a une petite étincelle au toucher, mais elle disparaît aussi vite qu’elle se produit. Aucun des deux ne se fait face, mais le jeune homme s’exprime.</p><p>« Tu agissais bizarrement tout à l’heure », murmure Jihoon, gardant sa main sur l’épaule de Soonyoung. « Tu ressens quelque chose à propos de ça. »</p><p>« Je ressens toujours quelque chose », répond Soonyoung, essayant de faire l’idiot.</p><p>« Tu sais ce que je veux dire », dit sèchement l’oméga, la main serrant l’épaule. « Tu penses que quelque chose va se passer. »</p><p> </p><p>Soonyoung se tait un instant, puis dit: «C'est malsain de se laisser guider par mes sentiments. »</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon le lâche alors, la main tombant sur le côté en serrant le poing. «Tu es un connard, Kwon. »</p><p> </p><p>Soonyoung ne dit rien. Il sait que Jihoon a raison, qu'il y a une part de vérité dans ses paroles qu'il ne peut pas nier. Il ne regarde pas Jihoon quand il part, et il ne se retourne pas non plus.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>CHAPITRE SUIVANT :</p><p>Un court instant de silence, le poids des mots de Yoongi pesant dans l’esprit de Soonyoung. Pendant un instant, il veut être en désaccord. Il veut dire à Yoongi qu’il serait préférable de ne pas impliquer plus de gens, que cela ne fera que causer plus de problèmes. Cependant, il sait aussi que le plus ancien des alpha a raison ; il a le droit de s’inquiéter pour Jihoon, pour leur situation actuelle. Yoongi a certainement plus d’expérience que lui, alors qui est Soonyoung pour le priver de ses droits ?</p><p>Soonyoung soupire, détournant son regard vers ses pieds. « Es-tu sûr que c’est une bonne idée — »</p><p>« Soonyoung », dit Yoongi calmement, en se redressant sur sa chaise, « je n’hésiterai pas à te frapper si tu ne me dis pas ce qui ne va pas dans les cinq prochaines secondes ».</p><p>Jimin soupire avec exaspération, mais ne dit rien de plus.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Inévitable</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>SIÈGE SOCIAL</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>15 JUILLET 2019</strong>
</p>
<p><strong>Localisation</strong> : Séoul, Corée du Sud</p>
<p><strong>Subdivision</strong> : Sangnam-dong</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soonyoung, bien qu'ayant déjà accepté la mission, se retrouve au bureau de Namjoon deux jours après la réunion des dirigeants. C'est inévitable, il aime croire que c'est une tentative pathétique pour se réconforter. Namjoon devrait déjà savoir ce qui l'attend s'il avait été aussi confiant pour les mettre ensemble, lui et Jihoon, dans la même mission sans rien expliquer à Seungcheol sur l'état de leur relation. Le chef de la mafia sait quelque chose, ou du moins il a le sentiment que quelque chose va se passer, et Soonyoung va tirer toutes les informations possibles pour essayer de comprendre les intentions de Namjoon.</p>
<p>Il se retrouve devant la porte de Namjoon quelques minutes plus tard, frappant à la porte sans réfléchir. Il est peut-être un peu idiot ou il est trop perdu dans son esprit, mais il n'entend pas comment les voix intérieures se taisent. Il n'a entendu aucune voix du tout, et quand il entend la permission de Namjoon d'entrer, il tourne la poignée et ouvre la porte. </p>
<p>"Hyung, il faut que je te parle..."</p>
<p>Tout ce qu'il va dire ensuite meurt instantanément dans sa gorge à la vue de la compagnie de Namjoon. Il sent quelque chose tomber au creux de son estomac, la main serrant inconsciemment autour de la poignée qu'il tient encore. Ses lèvres sont soudainement sèches, sa bouche s'ouvre par surprise, tandis que les visiteurs le regardent avec un choc égal.</p>
<p>Il fixe les deux personnes dans la pièce pendant un long moment, et lorsqu'il établit un contact visuel avec l'homme affalé paresseusement sur le bureau de Namjoon, il ne peut s'empêcher de frissonner. Celui-ci exulte à sa vue, ses propres yeux de chat s'assombrissant alors qu'il regarde Soonyoung, qui se tient immobile. Cette vue suffit pour que le leader veuille s'enfuir et soudain, il regrette chaque décision qu'il a prise dans sa vie. Il veut juste se cacher derrière Namjoon, ou même Jimin, vu leur statut de relations avec l'alpha désormais en colère.</p>
<p>Qui ne voudrait pas se cacher quand on énerve Min Yoongi ? </p>
<p>Bien qu'il soit un peu nerveux, Soonyoung n'oublie pas ses manières et ses salutations. Il sait que Yoongi veut probablement absolument l'étrangler maintenant, mais il est venu au bureau de Namjoon pour obtenir des réponses, pas pour se battre. Il sait très bien pourquoi Yoongi est en colère contre lui et il est certain qu'il s'agit d'un certain Lee Jihoon. Jimin est peut-être un peu plus indulgent avec lui, mais il n'est pas prêt à prendre de risques, vu qu'il est accouplé à ce putain de Min Yoongi.</p>
<p>"Jimin-ssi", il le salue respectueusement. "Yoongi-ssi." Il se lève de son arc, incapable de les regarder tous les deux dans les yeux quand il entre dans la pièce et ferme la porte derrière lui.</p>
<p>En lui souriant chaleureusement, Jimin se lève et le prend dans ses bras avec réconfort. Son doux parfum de barbe à papa et de lessive réconforte Soonyoung et, bien qu'il ne devrait probablement pas le faire - surtout avec un compagnon alpha en colère dans la pièce - il serre Jimin dans ses bras, mettant son visage dans le creux de son cou en poussant un soupir. Il fait de son mieux pour ignorer le faible grognement d'avertissement de Yoongi, et lorsque Jimin s'éloigne de lui avec une douce acclamation agacée et un roulement d'yeux vers son compagnon, il soupire presque de déception.</p>
<p>Jimin était l'un de ses "hyungs" vers lesquels Soonyoung pouvait se tourner lorsque les choses devenaient trop compliquées. Il ressemble beaucoup à Jeonghan dans le même sens réconfortant, quelqu'un à qui Soonyoung pouvait se confier. La seule chose est que Jeonghan est intégré à l'équipe de Jihoon, ce qui signifie que Soonyoung ne le voyait pas beaucoup à moins qu'il ne soit près de Jihoon. Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix à l'époque, surtout lorsque Jihoon et lui se sont séparés en mauvais termes, donc sa seule option pour l'instant est Jimin - ou était Jimin - jusqu'à ce qu'il se souvienne que Jimin et Yoongi s'étaient accouplés et que Yoongi n'est pas vraiment satisfait de lui maintenant.</p>
<p>"Pourquoi si formel ?" Jimin plaisante, en poussant légèrement l'épaule de Soonyoung. "C'est toujours Jiminie-hyung pour toi, Ten-Ten."</p>
<p>Soonyoung se sent complètement détendu à cause de ce surnom. Lorsqu'ils se sont rencontrés pour la première fois, Jimin l'avait surnommé Ten-Ten à cause de ses yeux et ce nom les avait immédiatement mis à l'aise l'un et l'autre. Entendre Jimin l'appeler ainsi à nouveau, c'est comme si on lui enlevait le poids de ses épaules. Il ne fait aucun doute que Jimin est au courant de la situation entre lui et Jihoon, c'est écrit sur le visage de Yoongi. Cependant, le fait que Jimin l'appelle encore Ten-Ten alors qu'il sait ce qui s'est passé suffit à le réconforter.</p>
<p>"Bien, désolé", s'excuse-t-il, avec ce qu'il espère être un sourire énergique. "Désolé. Je pensais juste que... après ce qui s'est passé - "</p>
<p>"Pourquoi es-tu ici ?" Yoongi l'interrompt brusquement.</p>
<p>Son regard ne s'est pas atténué du tout, et bien que Soonyoung s'y attendait, cela n'apaise pas l'anxiété qui grandit dans sa poitrine. Il a entendu dire à quel point l'ancien alpha est effrayant quand il est contrarié, et il pense qu'il est peut-être juste à court de ressources.</p>
<p>"Yoongi !" Jimin réprimande avec désapprobation, se retournant vers Soonyoung en s'excusant. "Je suis désolé pour lui, Soons."</p>
<p>Soonyoung secoue la tête, agitant sa main avec dédain. "Ce n'est rien, hyung", rassure-t-il, en mettant nerveusement ses mains dans ses poches. "Je l'avais bien cherché tôt ou tard."</p>
<p>Yoongi semble encore plus énervé. "Va droit au but, petit."</p>
<p>Soonyoung s'inquiète de sa lèvre inférieure entre les dents, jetant un coup d'oeil à Namjoon, qui avait observé leurs échanges en silence. "Je dois en fait parler à Namjoon-hyung d'une mission qu'il nous a confiée cette semaine. C'est... C'est important."</p>
<p>"Ah." Namjoon fait un signe de tête, les lèvres se recourbant en un sourire alors qu'il pose son menton sur ses mains repliées. "Je m'attendais à ça. Assieds-toi, Soonyoung."</p>
<p>Soonyoung s'assied avec hésitation, regarde d'un air douteux Yoongi et Jimin, puis Namjoon. "Hum", marmonne-t-il sans conviction. "Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, Hyung, j'espérais que nous pourrions parler de cela en privé. C'est - vous savez que c'est un problème personnel. Je ne... je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils veuillent entendre..."</p>
<p>"Si cela a quelque chose à voir avec Jihoon, je reste pour écouter", intervient Yoongi, se mettant sur la chaise en face de Soonyoung. "Après ce qui s'est passé à Nae-ri, je n'ai aucune raison de te faire confiance pour faire des projets concernant mon cousin sans que j'aie mon mot à dire. Je pensais pouvoir te faire confiance pour prendre soin de lui, Soonyoung, mais dès que je le quitte des yeux, il se fait poignarder et tu es de l'autre côté du putain de terrain quand je t'ai dit de le suivre !"</p>
<p>"Yoongi, ça suffit", dit Jimin en serrant l'épaule de l'Alpha, mais Yoongi reste implacable.</p>
<p>"Il faut qu'il entende ça, Jimin, ou Jihoon ne se fera pas simplement poignarder la prochaine fois", claque Yoongi, penché en avant sur son siège alors que ses yeux percent ceux de Soonyoung. "Je sais ce qui s'est passé entre toi et Jihoon, et tout ce que je peux te dire maintenant, c'est que tu es un putain de lâche, Kwon Soonyoung. Comment oses-tu te lier à mon cousin pour lui briser le coeur les mois suivants ? Comment oses-tu jouer la victime et agir comme si Jihoon était la mauvaise personne ? Comment. Oses. Tu..."</p>
<p>Soonyoung serre les poings. Il est tellement frustré, à la fois contre Yoongi et contre lui-même. Il sait que ce qui est arrivé à Jihoon est de sa faute, que ce qui est arrivé à leur relation est de sa faute. Il le sait, mais entendre Yoongi l'accuser sans entendre sa version des faits le met incroyablement en colère. Bien sûr, Yoongi ne manquera pas d'avoir des préjugés parce que Jihoon est son cousin, mais même lui avait une bonne relation avec Yoongi avant que l'incident ne se produise. C'est comme une balle dans la poitrine, chaude et fulgurante, qui se propage. </p>
<p>" Tu ne sais rien de ce qui s'est passé entre moi et Jihoon ", dit Soonyoung en grinçant des dents. "Tu ne sais absolument rien, Yoongi-ssi. Jihoon t'a peut-être raconté ce qui s'est passé de son point de vue, mais j'ai mes raisons de faire ce que j'ai fait, et en ce moment, je travaille à réparer ce que je peux. Je suis d'accord avec toi pour dire que je suis un lâche, mais seulement parce que j'ai une putain de peur que quelque chose arrive à Jihoon si je n'agis pas maintenant. Je fais de mon mieux, mais si tu continues à m'accuser sans entendre ma version, je ne vais plus discuter avec toi. Il sera inutile d'essayer de parler à un mur."</p>
<p>Yoongi le fixe pendant un moment et Soonyoung peut le sentir essayer de le lire - sa posture, ses yeux, ses gestes, n'importe quoi. Tout ce qui peut lui dire qu'il ment, ce qui n'est pas le cas. C'est ainsi que les victimes ont envie d'être interrogées, suppose-t-il, en se sentant vulnérables et exposées.</p>
<p>"Alors parles", dit simplement Yoongi, penché en arrière sur sa chaise. "Dites-moi ce qui s'est passé. Jihoon est mon cousin et je suis prêt à aider ceux qui veulent le protéger aussi, mais si je découvre que tu m'as raconté des conneries pendant tout ce temps, je m'assurerai de faire aiguiser mes couteaux."</p>
<p>Jimin gémit à côté de lui. "Yoongi."</p>
<p>"Je vais garder cela à l'esprit", dit Soonyoung, qui se sent soudain un peu étourdi. Il se tourne vers Namjoon, qui a observé leur interaction de manière amusante. "Tu sais pourquoi je suis ici, Hyung."</p>
<p>Namjoon acquiesce lentement, sûrement. "Je le sais", dit-il simplement. "Un problème ?"</p>
<p>Soonyoung cligne des yeux en signe d'hilarité au chef de la mafia, incapable de comprendre à quel point il agit avec désinvolture, comme s'il s'en fichait. La colère de tout à l'heure revient et coule dans ses veines. Il sent son cœur battre plus fort, son sang lui monte à la tête et le rend fou de rage.</p>
<p>"Vous..." La voix tremblante d'incrédulité, il inspire profondément dans une tentative pathétique de se calmer : "Tu sais... quel est le problème, hyung. Ce n'est pas le moment de faire l'idiot."</p>
<p>Namjoon fredonne de façon désapprobatrice, penché sur sa chaise, les bras repliés derrière la tête. "Dis-moi d'où vient la stupidité, Soonyoung, car la dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, toutes les missions que je t'ai confiées ont été réussies sans faute. Je ne me suis jamais trompé une seule fois avec mon instinct - "</p>
<p>"Eh bien, ton instinct t'a dit que Jihoon se ferait poignarder ?" Soonyoung crache venimeusement, claquant un poing sur le bureau de Namjoon à haute voix. "Ton instinct t'a-t-il dit qu'il serait blessé ? Avais-tu le sentiment qu'on se battrait au point de se séparer, Hyung ?"</p>
<p>Les yeux de Namjoon se rétrécissent dangereusement. "Vos combats sont une situation à part entière, Soonyoung", dit-il d'un ton avertisseur. " Ne m'accusez pas de quelque chose que je ne contrôle pas. Tu es le seul à pouvoir te reprocher d'avoir géré la situation comme tu l'as fait. Tu ne voulais pas que quelqu'un d'autre que Seungkwan soit impliqué dans la situation. Tu ne voulais pas non plus de mon aide et je respectais cela, alors n'essaie pas de rejeter la responsabilité de ce qui s'est passé sur moi, tu comprends ?</p>
<p>Soonyoung se sent soudain comme un adolescent, grondé par son père. Il sait que Namjoon a raison, que ce n'est pas de sa faute si les choses se sont passées comme ça. Il n'a que lui-même à blâmer et il regrette d'être aveuglé par sa colère.</p>
<p>Les mains entre les jambes, il baisse la tête respectueusement et marmonne : "Je suis désolé, hyung."</p>
<p>"Attends une seconde", interrompt Yoongi une fois de plus, les sourcils froncés. "Quelle est cette situation dont nous parlons ici ? Comment Seungkwan est-il impliqué dans tout ça ?"</p>
<p>Soonyoung jette un coup d'œil à Namjoon, qui ne semble qu'indifférent aux questions posées. Il se retourne vers Yoongi, prenant sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents lorsque le vieil homme lève un sourcil vers lui, les yeux s'assombrissant davantage. Jimin, bien que se tenant poliment sur le côté, semble lui aussi confus.</p>
<p>"Yoongi-ssi", dit Soonyoung en soupirant, "Je ne sais pas si tu devrais t'en mêler -"</p>
<p>"Va au diable avec ces foutaises, Soonyoung", grogne Yoongi. "J'ai le droit de savoir si cette certaine situation implique mon cousin. Si quelque chose le met en danger, je veux le savoir. Ne gagne pas de temps, ne me raconte pas de conneries. Je ne suis pas stupide, Soonyoung. Je suis dans ce métier depuis plus longtemps que toi et je sais comment ça marche."</p>
<p>C'est silencieux pendant un instant, le poids des mots de Yoongi pesant dans l'esprit de Soonyoung. Pendant un instant, il veut être en désaccord. Il veut dire à Yoongi qu'il serait préférable de ne pas impliquer plus de gens, que cela ne fera que causer plus de problèmes. Cependant, il sait aussi que le plus vieux des alpha a raison ; il a le droit de s'inquiéter pour Jihoon, pour leur situation actuelle. Yoongi a certainement plus d'expérience que lui, alors qui est Soonyoung pour le priver de ses droits ?</p>
<p>Soonyoung soupire, détournant son regard vers ses pieds. "Es-tu sûr que c'est une bonne idée -"</p>
<p>"Soonyoung", dit Yoongi calmement, en se redressant sur sa chaise, "je n'hésiterai pas à te frapper si tu ne me dis pas ce qui ne va pas dans les cinq prochaines secondes".</p>
<p>Jimin soupire, exaspéré, mais ne dit rien de plus.</p>
<p>Soonyoung jette à nouveau un regard sur Namjoon et lorsque le chef de la mafia lève un sourcil, il expire lentement. Il sent que ses doigts commencent à clamer, la sensation familière de son cœur qui descend vers sa poitrine se trouvant à l'intérieur de lui. Une petite bosse se forme dans sa gorge, ce qui lui donne du mal à respirer. </p>
<p>"Jihoon..." commence-t-il doucement. "Jihoon est pris pour cible."</p>
<p>Quelques secondes passent, des secondes qui semblent être des minutes avant que Yoongi ne parle, la voix basse et grognante. " Répète ce que tu viens de dire. "</p>
<p>Soonyoung avale. "Jihoon est pris pour cible. Je ne suis pas sûr à 100 % de comment ils ont eu ses informations ou pourquoi ces gens le ciblent, mais il n'est pas en sécurité. Seungkwan... quelques semaines avant la mission sur Nae-ri, il voulait que je le rencontre en privé dans un café. Je pensais qu'il voulait juste traîner, tu sais, rattraper le temps perdu et des choses comme ça, mais ce n'est pas la raison pour laquelle il m'a demandé de venir. Il m'a dit- " Il s'éclaircit la gorge brusquement, il veut soudain se sentir plus petit.</p>
<p>"Soonyoung", s'exclame Yoongi avec impatience.</p>
<p>Soonyoung doit apaiser son agacement. "Il m'a dit que lui et le reste de l'équipe de Jihoon traduisaient des codes pour certains cryptages qu'ils ont obtenus et que Namjoon-hyung leur a attribués. Apparemment, c'était pour traduire l'accord que Devil Hour avait passé il y a quatre ans à Nagasaki, en 2015. Ils voulaient savoir de quoi il s'agissait et ce qu'ils sacrifiaient exactement, mais Seungkwan m'a dit qu'il avait dû utiliser plusieurs cryptographes différents parce que le code qu'il avait obtenu était si complexe".</p>
<p>"Différents cryptographes ?" questions de Jimin. "On voit rarement des codes comme ça. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait sur son écran ?"</p>
<p>"Un tas de lettres et de symboles différents", répond Soonyoung. "Quand il a fini de décoder le tout, une boîte de texte est apparue en bas et elle contenait toutes les informations de Jihoon : son âge, son nom, son lieu de naissance, avec qui il est impliqué, tout. Il y avait même ses images, sous différents angles et à différents endroits, comme si quelqu'un le suivait".</p>
<p>Devant lui, Yoongi est silencieux, semblant traiter tout ce qui est dit. Soonyoung reste silencieux pendant un moment, essayant de maîtriser ses émotions. Même s'il est toujours en train de chercher à savoir qui essaie de cibler Jihoon, il n'est pas plus facile pour lui de se rappeler ce qui s'est passé. C'est comme si tous les souvenirs de ses combats avec Jihoon, de sa rupture avec lui, de son amour pour lui avant que Nae-ri n'arrive et même après, lui étaient renvoyés en pleine figure.</p>
<p>"Qu'est-ce qui t'a donné l'impression que tu aurais dû éviter Jihoon après ça ?" Yoongi demande enfin après un long moment. "Y avait-il quelque chose qui laissait entendre que vous étiez la cause de sa prise pour cible ?"</p>
<p>Soonyoung lui tend les lèvres. "Sur une de ces photos de Jihoon, j'étais en arrière-plan et mon visage n'était pas flou comme celui des autres. Il y avait un code dans la zone de texte sous la photo. Je pense que c'était...z-n-g-r, b-z-r-t-n - "</p>
<p>" Méthode de réflexion ? " Jimin fredonne. "Mate, omega."</p>
<p>Soonyoung fait un signe de tête. "Qui que soit cette personne et pourquoi elle vise Jihoon, elle sait pertinemment qu'il est mon..." Il se coupe brusquement et se déplace inconfortablement sur son siège. "Je veux dire, était, mon pote."</p>
<p>"Mais pourquoi ils te cibleraient toi ?" Yoongi regarde profondément dans ses pensées, les doigts frôlant ses lèvres avec attention. "Si ce qu'ils veulent c'est blesser Jihoon, pourquoi te cibleraient-ils aussi ? Sûrement, si c'est Jihoon qu'ils veulent, ils n'auraient pas besoin d'un autre témoin."</p>
<p>"Non, Yoongi-ssi." Soonyoung secoue la tête. "C'est l'inverse. Ils me prennent pour cible en utilisant Jihoon comme appât."</p>
<p>Le plus vieux alpha cligne des yeux. "Tu veux dire..."</p>
<p>Soonyoung fait un signe de tête. "Il y avait un tiers écrit dans le cryptage, on ne peut pas le tracer. Quelqu'un dans la même entreprise, dans le même type de secteur de la mafia, sait que Jihoon et moi étions impliqués l'un avec l'autre. Quelqu'un qui a des relations avec nous, mais pas directement. C'est juste que... qui que soit cette personne, elle sait très bien comment cacher ses traces."</p>
<p>Yoongi est assis sur son siège, les mains se frottant sur son visage en détresse. " Demande à Seungkwan de me rediriger le cryptage la prochaine fois que tu le verras. Je vais essayer."</p>
<p>"Yoongi-ssi - " Soonyoung bégaie par surprise.</p>
<p>"Hyung", corrige Yoongi, en retirant ses mains et en se penchant vers l'avant. " Yoongi-hyung. J'avais tort, Soonyoung, et je suis désolé d'avoir supposé si vite. Maintenant que tu as expliqué ton point de vue, je sais que tu essaies seulement de protéger Jihoon. Est-ce le moyen le plus intelligent ? Non, mais c'est quand même quelque chose. Mais ne le prends pas personnellement, je t'en veux toujours d'avoir laissé Jihoon se faire poignarder même si ce n'était pas dans tes meilleures intentions, mais Jihoon peut aussi être un petit con persuasif quand il le veut. Pour l'instant, je veux juste commencer le plus vite possible pour qu'on puisse arrêter cet enfoiré avant que quelque chose n'arrive à mon cousin".</p>
<p>Soonyoung s'enfonce dans sa chaise en guise de soulagement. "Hyung", il gémit. "Hyung, Yoongi-hyung. Merci. Mais s'il vous plaît, ne le dites à personne d'autre. Si Jihoon entend ça, tu sais ce qu'il va faire."</p>
<p>Yoongi roule des yeux. "Bien, gamin. Mais souviens-toi de ce que j'ai dit. Si tu m'as menti sur quoi que ce soit, je fais aiguiser mes couteaux."</p>
<p>Jimin soupire bruyamment avant de tirer brutalement sur la manche de Yoongi. " Ça suffit ", réplique-t-il, puis il sourit doucement à Soonyoung en poussant son alpha vers la porte. "Merci de nous avoir dit la vérité, Soonyoung. Nous allons travailler dur pour protéger Jihoonie. Rappelle-toi, je ne suis qu'à un coup de fil si jamais tu as besoin de quelque chose."</p>
<p>Soonyoung regarde Jimin pousser un Yoongi qui se plaint à la porte et quand ils sont enfin laissés seuls, il se tourne vers Namjoon.</p>
<p>"Alors pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?" demande-t-il.</p>
<p>"Ah", rit Namjoon avec amusement. "Honnêtement, je pensais que tu oublierais avec toi et Yoongi qui se battent. Je vous ai mis avec Jihoon dans la même mission parce que vous avez tous les deux une équipe qui peut aider à faire avancer la mission de façon considérable. Grâce à vos éclaireurs et à l'espionnage de Jihoon, la mission va - "</p>
<p>"Ce n'est pas pour cela. Dis-moi la vérité, Hyung."</p>
<p>Namjoon soupire. "Tu es en quelque sorte très observateur derrière toutes tes idioties", marmonne-t-il, puis il secoue la tête. "Je crois que toi et Jihoon allez réparer tout ce que vous avez détruit durant cette mission. Je ne sais pas comment, je ne suis pas un médium, mais j'ai juste le sentiment que tout finira par s'arranger."</p>
<p>Soonyoung reste silencieux pendant un moment, les yeux fixés sur le siège vide en face de lui. Il fait confiance à Namjoon bien sûr, le chef de la mafia a fait des prédictions folles sur leurs missions, mais il ne peut pas penser à un moment où Namjoon s'était trompé. </p>
<p>"Merci, hyung", dit plutôt Soonyoung, tout doucement. "J'espère que tu as raison."</p>
<p>Namjoon lui sourit, effronté et large. "Ai-je déjà eu tort ?"</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>CHAPITRE SUIVANT :</p>
<p>" - Ne fais pas le premier pas, sauf en cas d'urgence ", corrige Soonyoung avec un sourire effronté. "Ne t'inquiète pas pour tes coéquipiers, sauf s'ils t'appellent. Assure-toi d'avoir la tête dans le jeu. Ne te retourne pas. Si tu as de gros problèmes, appelle par code - "</p>
<p>"Et quoi qu'il arrive ?" Les presses de Seungcheol.</p>
<p>"...Les gens d'abord, tous les autres après", dit Soonyoung, et il fait une grimace devant l'hésitation de sa voix, espérant que l'alpha plus âgé ne le remarquera pas. Il sent un regard brûler sur le côté de son visage, mais il l'ignore du mieux qu'il peut.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Conscience</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Voilà le cinquième chapitre ! Hier c'était mon anniversaire alors je n'ai pas posté, j'espère que vous apprécié(e)s cette histoire autant que moi =)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>PARKING</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>18 JUILLET 2019</strong>
</p>
<p><strong>Localisation</strong> : Séoul, Corée du Sud</p>
<p><strong>Subdivision</strong> : Sangnam-dong</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Leader-nim</strong><br/>Mon équipe et moi nous dirigeons vers le parking <br/>en ce moment, l'un d'entre vous est-il là?</p>
<p><strong>Tall Gyu</strong><br/>Je suis ici hyung </p>
<p><strong>WeeWoo </strong><br/>Tu es dans l'équipe de Hyung, idiot.</p>
<p><strong>Tall Gyu </strong><br/>Toi aussi</p>
<p><strong>Boo Seungkwan</strong><br/>Combien de temps durera cette mission?</p>
<p><strong>Leader-nim</strong><br/>Au maximum, trois semaines.</p>
<p><strong>Leader-nim</strong><br/>N'oubliez pas non plus des masques et des casquettes. Je ne veux pas que nos identités soient révélées.</p>
<p><strong>Boo Seungkwan</strong><br/>Oups, d'accord. Je suppose que j'ai besoin d'emballer quelques produits de première nécessité.</p>
<p><strong>Kwon Tiger</strong><br/>On s'assure juste que nous avons tout, et puis on arrive.<br/>terminé. </p>
<p><strong>Leader-nim</strong><br/>Jihoon ? </p>
<p><span><strong>내 고양이</strong></span><br/>À venir.</p>
<p><strong>Junebug</strong><br/>Dans les théâtres près de chez vous</p>
<p><strong>Haohao</strong><br/>Es-tu en train de faire une blague ?</p>
<p><strong>Weewoo</strong><br/>Il a vu sa chance et il l'a saisie.  </p>
<p><strong>Tall Gyu</strong><br/>Je suis un peu déçu d'avoir trouvé ça drôle :/</p>
<p><strong>Junebug</strong><br/>Merci !</p>
<p><strong>SurpRIse</strong><br/>Tous les autres passagers sont-ils déjà dans le bus ? </p>
<p><strong>Leader-nim</strong><br/>Affirmatif. </p>
<p><strong>1004</strong><br/>Si formel hehe</p>
<p><strong>Leader-nim</strong><br/>Tu aimes ça :) </p>
<p><strong>Maknae</strong><br/>Je vous en prie, arrêtez. </p>
<p><span><strong>내 고양이</strong></span><br/>Stop. </p>
<p><strong>Leader-nim</strong><br/>Vous êtes tous simplement jaloux  </p>
<p><strong>Weewoo</strong><br/>Pouvons-nous s'il vous plaît garder ce groupe de discussion strictement pour la mission ?</p>
<p><strong>Weewoo</strong><br/>Aussi mignons que vous soyez tous les trois, je ne veux pas être témoin de votre flirt. </p>
<p><strong>HaoHao</strong><br/>oui svp</p>
<p><strong>Tall Gyu</strong><br/>ça serait êter smypa</p>
<p><strong>Weewoo</strong><br/>être* sympa*.</p>
<p><strong>1004</strong><br/>Les chieurs TT, vous n'êtes pas drôles.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Soonyoung, nous sommes prêts à partir", appelle Junhui, en posant son sac sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Minghao et Chan sont à la porte, prêts à partir. " Tu as tout ? "</p>
<p>"Oui", répond Soonyoung, qui se lève du canapé et passe son sac à dos au dessus de son épaule. Il empoche son téléphone et met sa casquette noire. "Et vous, les gars ? Vous avez fait un dernier balayage de l'appartement ?"</p>
<p>Junhui fait un signe de tête, hissant son sac sur ses épaules et levant le masque noir sur son visage. </p>
<p>"Allons-y alors", soupire Soonyoung, en se dirigeant vers la porte. "Je ne voudrais pas les faire attendre."</p>
<p>Ils se dirigent rapidement vers le quartier général, mais au lieu de se diriger vers l'intérieur du bâtiment, ils traversent la ruelle qui mène au parking sans se faire remarquer. La porte du garage est déjà ouverte, et Seungcheol et son équipe traînent déjà dans le minibus, comme s'ils n'étaient pas sur le point de partir en mission, mais plutôt en voyage.</p>
<p>"Prêts à partir ?" demande Seungcheol en voyant entrer Soonyoung et son équipe.</p>
<p>"Prêt à partir ", confirme Soonyoung, puis fait un geste vers le mini-bus. "Le bus est-il fourni ?"</p>
<p>"Toute la technologie est à l'intérieur. Les armes sont dans le coffre, les petits pistolets et les couteaux dans les compartiments, tout le matériel aussi", affirme Seungcheol. "Nous sommes prêts. On attend juste l'équipe de Jihoon et on va revoit le plan." Comme sur un signal, l'équipe de Jihoon entre dans le parking, les sacs emballés et habillés de vêtements sombres.</p>
<p>"Nous sommes là", dit Jihoon d'un ton dur à travers le masque qui couvre la moitié inférieure de son visage. Il ajuste sa casquette et fait un signe de tête à Seungcheol. "Nous sommes tous prêts ?"</p>
<p>"Oui, nous devons juste passer en revue le plan final", dit Seungcheol. Il rapproche son majeur et son pouce et siffle, attirant ainsi l'attention de tous. "D'accord, tout le monde m'entend ? Nous allons passer en revue le plan avant de prendre la route."</p>
<p>Un chœur de oui et je vous entends se fait entendre dans tout le parking.</p>
<p>"Très bien", commence Seungcheol, "Quand nous arriverons à Namyangju, je demanderai à l'équipe de Soonyoung de partir en éclaireur là où le premier feu est apparu, c'est-à-dire à Hopyeong. Une personne de l'équipe de Jihoon sera le hacker, vous savez, qui travaillera sur tous les appareils électroniques disponibles et obtiendra toutes les informations possibles. Le reste de l'équipe de Jihoon sera la deuxième paire d'yeux de Soonyoung, à l'affût de tout nouveau venu. Nous suivrons le reste des incendies par la suite, et si nous sommes rapides, nous pourrons empêcher le gang d'atteindre l'une des quatre villes. Namjoon-hyung a des hommes qui se dispersent dans le reste des régions au cas où ces incendies mèneraient à une impasse, mais notre mission est d'arrêter le gang pour l'instant, et tout incendie. Est-ce que c'est clair ?"</p>
<p>"Crystal", répond le groupe à l'unisson.</p>
<p>"Seungkwan, je vais te faire pirater", dit fermement Jihoon, se tournant vers le plus jeune. "Tu crois que tu vas réussir à passer à travers les blocages d'ordinateur ?"</p>
<p>"Je ne te laisserai pas tomber, hyung", affirme Seungkwan.</p>
<p>"D'accord, si tout le monde est sur la même longueur d'onde et qu'il n'y a plus de questions", dit Seungcheol, en comptant les têtes pour s'assurer que tout le monde est présent, "Allons-y".</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>MINI-BUS</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>18 JUILLET 2019</strong>
</p>
<p><strong>Localisation</strong> :  Namyangju-si, Corée du Sud</p>
<p><strong>Subdivision</strong> :  Hopyeong-dong</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ils arrivent à Namyangju une heure plus tard, grâce au trafic, et Soonyoung peut immédiatement sentir un changement dans l'air. Il regarde par la fenêtre les plans d'herbe familiers, et il ne peut s'empêcher de se sentir à nouveau sentimental. Son enfance lui revient, les flashbacks de sa famille l'assaillent. Il s'imagine courir avec ses frères et soeurs dans les champs d'herbe, en riant, alors qu'ils s'agitent ensemble. Cependant, le souvenir se dissipe et laisse une obscurité fumante sur son chemin, et il se rappelle comment tout a commencé à prendre une tournure si soudaine pour le pire.</p>
<p>"... young. Soonyoung."</p>
<p>Soonyoung cligne des yeux quand il sent une main sur son épaule, et il tourne la tête pour trouver Wonwoo qui le regarde. "Quoi ?"</p>
<p>"Tu vas bien ?" demande le plus jeune. " Tu as espacé pendant une minute. "</p>
<p>"Oh, oui", dit Soonyoung, un peu essoufflé alors qu'il regarde à nouveau par la fenêtre. L'obscurité fumante avait disparu, et la sensation de malaise revient à nouveau. "Ouais. Juste... des souvenirs."</p>
<p>"De bons souvenirs, j'espère", Wonwoo lui donne un coup de coude, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.</p>
<p>Soonyoung sourit amèrement. "La plupart d'entre eux en tout cas."</p>
<p>"En parlant de souvenirs", Seungcheol dit de l'avant en conduisant le mini-bus : "Ta eomma est-elle toujours à Namyangju ? Peut-être qu'après Hapyeong, on pourra lui rendre visite. Elle et son bibimmyeon me manquent".</p>
<p>"Elle est descendue à Busan pour rester un peu avec mon beau-père jusqu'à ce que les incendies s'arrêtent", répond Soonyoung, un peu triste. Il n'a pas vu sa mère en personne depuis trois ans, et elle lui manque terriblement. "Je suis sûr que vous lui manquez aussi."</p>
<p>"Jusqu'à Busan ?" Questions de Seungkwan.</p>
<p>"Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir", dit Soonyoung en haussant les épaules. "Je préfère qu'elle aille de l'autre côté de la Corée du Sud plutôt que de risquer d'être blessée dans un incendie qui se propage."</p>
<p>"Un fils à maman, hmm ?" demande Jeonghan, un ton taquin pour sa voix.</p>
<p>Le sourire amer de Soonyoung revient, mais il ne dit rien.</p>
<p>Ils arrivent à Hopyeong dix minutes plus tard, et la vue des bâtiments brûlés contraste fortement avec les plans d'herbe qu'ils ont vus plus tôt. L'endroit est dévasté et il n'y a personne dans les environs ; les gens ont déjà dû évacuer. Il y a du ruban adhésif de sécurité autour du complexe, mais il n'y a pas de voiture de police en vue, ce qui rend la scène beaucoup plus suspecte. Seungcheol s'arrête dans la rue à côté de ce qui ressemble à une école en face du complexe brûlé, et coupe le moteur. </p>
<p>"Ok tout le monde", dit le chef avec fermeté, en se retournant sur son siège. "Vous savez quoi faire."</p>
<p>Soonyoung prend une grande respiration et se lève de son siège, se retournant pour regarder ses trois autres membres d'équipe éparpillés dans le minibus. Il leur fait un signe de tête et pousse Wonwoo à se mettre debout dans l'allée du bus, en lisant chaque étiquette des compartiments au-dessus d'eux. Il ouvre l'un des sacs étiquetés pistolets/munitions et saisit les deux sacs qui se trouvent à l'intérieur, comme les sacs de sport. Il les dépose sur une table compacte, saisit un flingue et le charge avec les munitions correspondantes, en jetant un coup d'œil à Chan.</p>
<p>"Chan-ah", appelle Soonyoung, en attachant un silencieux à son pistolet, "Tu restes sur tes poignards ?"</p>
<p>"Jusqu'à ce que je m'habitue au pistolet", répond Chan, faisant déjà tournoyer deux poignards entre ses doigts. "J'ai hâte d'utiliser ces bébés."</p>
<p>Soonyoung roule les yeux alors qu'il charge deux autres pistolets et les lance respectivement à Minghao et Junhui. "Souvenez-vous, pas de meurtre à moins que..."</p>
<p>"A moins qu'ils ne fassent le premier pas", interrompt Chan, en souriant effrontément à son chef, "ou ils protègent quelque chose."</p>
<p>"Aussi, n'oubliez pas de..."</p>
<p>"Porte mes gants, oui, hyung."</p>
<p>Soonyoung ricane, en remettant les sacs dans les compartiments. Il ajuste la casquette sur sa tête et enfile une paire de gants.</p>
<p>"Je t'ai bien appris", dit-il fièrement, puis il se tourne vers Seungcheol. "De toute façon, je pense que nous sommes prêts."</p>
<p>"Pas si vite", interrompt Jihoon, et Soonyoung gémit presque à voix haute, en se retournant. "Vous allez avoir besoin de ça, juste pour des raisons de sécurité." Jihoon leur tend à chacun une oreillette, et Soonyoung essaie d'ignorer les frémissements troublants quand leurs doigts se frôlent.</p>
<p>"C'est pour quoi faire ?" demande Chan avec curiosité, en regardant le petit appareil.</p>
<p>"Pour que nous puissions communiquer et vous guider à travers les bâtiments", répond Joshua, en tendant la main pour aider Chan à mettre l'écouteur, "au cas où il y aurait encore des gens à l'intérieur et que vous ne sauriez pas où ils sont. Jeonghan travaille actuellement sur le piratage des caméras, alors attendez encore un peu. Je vais relier les écouteurs pour chaque paire."</p>
<p>Soonyoung place son pistolet dans son étui avant d'essayer de mettre son oreillette.</p>
<p>"Je l'ai", dit Jeonghan, en faisant un geste vers son ordinateur portable. L'écran affiche un total de douze caméras de surveillance, montrant l'intérieur d'un des bâtiments, mais les pièces ne sont pas toutes abandonnées. "Il y a des gens là-dedans, et ils ont tous l'air de faire partie d'un gang. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de gars, mais vous ne voulez certainement pas prendre le risque. L'équipe, je vous envoie le plan pour les autres bâtiments."</p>
<p>Soonyoung soupire quand son oreillette tombe et renonce presque à la porter quand Jihoon fait claquer sa langue, ses doigts atteignant déjà son oreille pour l'accrocher solidement.</p>
<p>"Je te guide, espèce de crétin", marmonne-t-il, juste assez bas pour qu'ils l'entendent tous les deux. "Ne fais rien de stupide, et écoute tous mes ordres."</p>
<p>Soonyoung serre les lèvres face à l'insulte, les frissons s'intensifient, et il est certain que Jihoon le ressent aussi à ce stade, mais aucun des deux n'en parle. "Oui, monsieur."</p>
<p>"Il y a quatre bâtiments dans le complexe", dit Jeonghan. "Nous vous guiderons chacun dans l'un d'entre eux pendant que Seungkwan piratera les systèmes informatiques. Minghao, tu seras mon partenaire. Junhui avec Joshua, Chan avec Seokmin, et Soonyoung avec Jihoon. Écoute tout ce qu'on te dit, car un seul faux mouvement peut te faire prendre."</p>
<p>"Apportez tous les fichiers utiles que vous trouvez", dit Seungcheol, en regardant par-dessus l'épaule de Seungkwan pour regarder son écran, "ou tout ce qui semble utile."</p>
<p>"Vous devriez revenir à un certain moment pour que nous puissions rester cohérents", suggère Hansol depuis son siège. "Nous devrions au moins arriver au prochain endroit dans l'après-midi."</p>
<p>"Bien pensé", approuve Seungcheol, en jetant un coup d'oeil à sa montre. "Il est neuf heures maintenant. On vous donne une heure, ça vous va ?"</p>
<p>"Je suis sûr qu'on peut faire beaucoup de choses pendant ce temps", dit Chan avec confiance.</p>
<p>"Très bien, Soonyoung", dit Seungcheol, en tapant sur l'épaule de l'autre alpha. "Récite les règles."</p>
<p>Soupirant, l'autre leader se soumet et s'éloigne de Jihoon. Réciter les règles est une chose que Seungcheol a établie lors des missions de groupe. Pour s'assurer que vous savez quoi faire, dit-il, "Si vous avez des problèmes, vous devez avoir les idées claires et vous préparer au pire." Autant il est gênant de vouloir mener la mission à bien et d'en finir, autant cela a aidé Soonyoung dans certains cas lorsqu'il réfléchit trop.</p>
<p>"Faites-vous discret et taisez-vous", répond-il. "Ne vous engagez pas à moins d'être dans la merde -"</p>
<p>Seungcheol lui jette un regard.</p>
<p>" - Ne fais pas le premier pas, sauf en cas d'urgence ", corrige Soonyoung avec un sourire effronté. "Ne t'inquiète pas pour tes coéquipiers, à moins qu'ils ne t'appellent. Assurez-vous que vous avez la tête dans la bataille. Ne vous retournez pas. Si vous avez de gros problèmes, appelez par le code - "</p>
<p>"Et quoi qu'il arrive ?" Presse Seungcheol.</p>
<p>"...Les gens d'abord, tous les autres après", dit Soonyoung, et il fait la grimace devant l'hésitation de sa voix, espérant que l'alpha plus âgé ne le remarquera pas. Il sent un regard brûler sur le côté de son visage, mais il l'ignore du mieux qu'il peut.</p>
<p>Seungcheol ne semble pas s'en apercevoir, tapotant son épaule une fois de plus. "Bien. Prêts ?"</p>
<p>"Né prêt", répond Soonyoung. Il se tourne vers son équipe. "Allons-y."</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>CHAPITRE SUIVANT :</p>
<p>"Tous les dossiers ont été effacés", dit Seungkwan en pinçant ses lèvres. "Il n'y a rien."</p>
<p>Tout à coup, un coup de feu est tiré du complexe, suivi de plusieurs cris et hurlements. Tout le monde dans le bus est figé par le bruit, la tête pensant déjà au pire.</p>
<p>Minghao n'était pas encore revenu.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Involute</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sixième chapitre aujourd'hui, je l'ai traduit ce matin vers genre cinq heures avant d'oublier que je devais le posté dans l'après midi...mais il est la ! Alors bonne lecture !!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>HOPYEONG</b><br/><br/><b>18 JUILLET 2019</b><br/><br/><b>Localisation</b> : Namyangju-si, Corée du Sud<br/><br/><b>Subdivision</b> : Hopyeong-dong<br/><br/><br/><br/>L'équipe de Soonyoung sort du bus et traverse furtivement la rue, accroupie près d'un trou dans la clôture par du ruban adhésif. Le bâtiment se trouve à quelques mètres de là, et l'extérieur est vide. Cela ressemble presque à une situation post-apocalyptique. <br/><br/>Ils doivent être à l'intérieur, pense Soonyoung en se tournant vers les trois autres.<br/><br/>"Dino, tu vas entrer dans le bâtiment de devant", murmure Soonyoung à Chan, en jetant un coup d'œil de temps en temps pour s'assurer que personne n'est à l'extérieur. "Huit, Nyx, tu prendras les deux suivants. Je prendrai celui du fond. Suis les ordres qui te sont donnés. Si vous avez fini votre reconnaissance dans une heure, retournez à la camionnette et attendez là-bas, compris ?"<br/><br/>"Compris", répond son équipe, en hochant la tête de manière affirmative. <br/><br/>"A tout de suite." Soonyoung fait un signe de tête avant de passer le ruban d'avertissement et de se dépêcher de se rendre au bâtiment qui lui a été assigné.<br/><br/>Lorsqu'il entre à l'intérieur avec le sentiment miraculeux de ne pas être repéré, il n'est pas surpris de voir que l'endroit est pratiquement en ruines. Le plafond est carbonisé et la peinture des murs s'écaille. Les meubles sont encore intacts, mais éparpillés tout autour. Il y a quelques graffitis ici et là, mais c'est le même que n'importe quel autre endroit abandonné.<br/><br/>Un sentiment étrange s'empare de lui. Tout est silencieux, sauf le faible bruit des voitures sur l'autoroute. Il saute presque quand un clic lui vient à l'oreille.<br/><br/>"Hoshi, tu m'entends ?" La voix de Jihoon résonne dans son oreille, silencieuse mais claire.<br/><br/>"Clair comme du cristal", répond Soonyoung, en examinant l'endroit. Ce n'est pas le moment d'être hostile.<br/><br/>La ligne reste silencieuse pendant un moment, alors Soonyoung prend sur lui d'explorer rapidement la zone. Un bureau de réceptionniste l'attend dans l'escalier, il s'y rend donc en fouillant dans les tiroirs. Il y a des papiers et des notes à l'intérieur, mais quand il les lit, il n'a que des informations sur le bâtiment - rien d'utile.<br/><br/>"Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?" Le voix de Jihoon revient.<br/><br/>"Rien", marmonne Soonyoung, en fermant les tiroirs en silence. "Tout I' étage du bas est vide. Je vais à l'étage. Ces bâtiments étaient peut-être des bureaux."<br/><br/>"Attends. Laissez-moi changer de caméra. Ne bougez pas", dit fermement Jihoon, et il y a un léger cliquetis dans l'oreille de Soonyoung. L'alpha souffle une bouffée d'air alors qu'il s'accroupit derrière le bureau et attend, les yeux rôdant sur les murs pour compenser son impatience. "D'accord, tu peux monter, mais il y a un homme dans la dernière pièce sur la gauche. Ne faites pas trop de bruit".<br/><br/>"Compris", répond Soonyoung, qui se lève et se dirige vers l'escalier.<br/><br/>Lorsqu'il arrive au deuxième étage, il entend à peine la voix venant de la dernière pièce, comme l'a dit Jihoon, et se dirige prudemment vers la première pièce. Elle est un peu moins vide que le premier étage, avec des bureaux cassés, des cartons et des papiers éparpillés partout. On y trouve surtout des informations sur les ventes et les statistiques, rien que Soonyoung ne se donne la peine de lire. <br/><br/>"Rien" ? Jihoon parle à nouveau.<br/><br/>"Nada", chuchote Soonyoung, en soupirant de contrariété. "Je te dirai si je trouve quelque chose, arrête de demander. Il y a encore une pièce avant que j'atteigne l'homme, n'est-ce pas ? Il y a un troisième étage ?"<br/><br/>"Quatre étages", répond Jihoon, et il y a d'autres cliquetis en arrière-plan. "Il y a deux autres hommes au dernier étage, mais ils descendent. Ne quittez pas la pièce, mais cherchez un endroit pour vous cacher. Ils pourraient rencontrer l'autre homme." Il s'arrête un moment, puis dit : "Et pour que tu saches, je te demande de ne pas mourir. Sois reconnaissant."<br/><br/>Soonyoung exhale par la bouche et tourne la tête pour chercher un endroit où se cacher. Dans le coin de la pièce, il y a une boîte en carton assez grande pour qu'il puisse s'y glisser, mais assez petite pour se fondre dans les autres boîtes. C'est la cachette la plus minable qu'il ait jamais vue, mais c'est mieux que de se faire prendre.<br/><br/>" Cache-toi, maintenant ", ordonne Jihoon. "L'autre homme sort de la pièce."<br/><br/>Soonyoung accroupi court vers la boîte et l'ouvre, se comprimant rapidement dedans, et c'est dans des moments comme celui-ci qu'il se sent reconnaissant d'être si flexible. Il penche la tête vers le bas et serre les jambes, s'assurant que sa respiration est peu profonde lorsqu'il entend des pas venant de chaque côté du couloir, ainsi que des voix profondes avant qu'il ne s'arrête juste à l'extérieur de la pièce.<br/><br/>"...je ne sais même pas pourquoi nous sommes encore là", se plaint l'un d'entre eux. "Ça ne sert à rien d'être dans un gang si on n'y est pas."<br/><br/>"Sois reconnaissant, le patron a pris ton cul et t'a donné une vie", sniffe deux mecs. "Tu vivrais probablement dans la rue si c'était pas pour lui."<br/><br/>"Il ne pouvait pas nous emmener avec lui ?", dit encore l'un d'eux. "Sur quoi il travaille ?"<br/><br/>"Il ne veut pas que nous interférions avec la mission", rétorque le troisième homme. "Tout ce qu'il nous a dit, c'est qu'il cherche sa cible dans le sud. Mais il n'y a pas de trace de la localisation. Apparemment, il essaie de se venger de son fils pour une raison quelconque, il a dit qu'il était un traître."<br/><br/>"Son fils ?" demande un homme, qui a l'air surpris. "Ce n'est pas un peu dur ? Est-ce que le patron va le tuer ou quelque chose comme ça ?"<br/><br/>"Ugh, ne sois pas si mou", dit le deuxième homme avec dégoût, et il y a un bruit de gifle. "On s'en fout. Si son fils l'a trahi, il le mérite probablement. En plus, je suis sûr que la cible et son fils sont deux personnes différentes."<br/><br/>"Je suis juste curieux", murmure l'un d'entre eux. "J'en ai marre de rester là toute la journée à attendre que rien ne se passe."<br/><br/>"Tiens encore un peu, tu veux ?" Le troisième homme. "Le patron a dit que si rien ne se passe demain, on peut aller à Mugan et rencontrer Seongjee-hyung. Le patron a confié à cet homme tous ses plans. En parlant de plans, où aura lieu le prochain incendie ?"<br/><br/>"Mugan, merde", répond l'homme en ricanant. "Ils sont probablement en train de faire leurs valises en ce moment même. Seongjee-hyung a dit que nous irions à Dangu, je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, alors que l'endroit sera réduit en cendres dans quelques jours. N'est-ce pas stupide que nous laissions une traînée de feu là où nous allons ?"<br/><br/>"Le patron a dit que sa femme allait rester avec lui, donc je dirais que son plan fonctionne", dit-il en riant. "Viens, allons rencontrer Woejeun et Kihyun-hyung. J'ai entendu dire que Woejeun payait les boissons..."<br/><br/>Les voix et les pas s'estompent jusqu'à ce que le silence se fasse et que Soonyoung soit conscient de la douleur brûlante dans la nuque.<br/><br/>"C'est sans danger." Jihoon lui donne enfin le feu vert, et on entend un léger bruit de crayon qui gratte le papier. "Je suis surpris que ta tête ne soit pas tombée."<br/><br/>"C'est sur le point de tomber", siffle Soonyoung, sortant sa tête de la boîte et la faisant rouler, essayant de se débarrasser de l'atroce douleur à l'arrière de sa nuque. Il sort de la boîte en carton et s'étire, satisfait de la façon dont ses os se fissurent. " As-tu entendu tout cela ? Je crois que j'ai mal à la tête à les entendre parler."<br/><br/>"Bien sûr que oui", se moque Jihoon.<br/><br/>"Le patron a une cible dans le sud alors", murmure Soonyoung, ignorant l'attitude insolente de l'Oméga alors qu'il sort de la pièce et scanne rapidement la suivante. "Vengeance sur son fils pour trahison, hein ? Ça fait cliché. Donc son fils est dans le sud aussi ?"<br/><br/>"Je ne pense pas", dit Jihoon avec délicatesse. "Le gars a dit que la cible et son fils sont deux personnes différentes, donc il est plus probable que sa cible soit quelqu'un de proche de son fils ou quelqu'un de sa famille."<br/><br/>"Mais ne serait-il pas plus logique qu'il vise plutôt son fils ?"</p>
<p>"Probablement", soupire Jihoon, "mais son fils est probablement du genre à s'effondrer quand un de ses proches est blessé, comme une torture de seconde main."</p>
<p>L'alpha descend dans la dernière pièce et fait un examen rapide. "Ils descendent à Mugan", réfléchit Soonyoung en ouvrant des tiroirs vides. " Tu penses qu'il y a quelque chose d'important ? "</p>
<p>"Peut-être", fredonne Jihoon, et tout ce qui concerne l'interaction entre eux est tellement désinvolte, comme autrefois. Soonyoung ne sait pas quoi penser de tout cela. "Surtout si ce soi-disant Seongjee a tous les plans que ce patron lui confie."</p>
<p>Soonyoung monte les escaliers jusqu'au troisième étage. "Seongjee doit alors travailler en étroite collaboration avec le patron. Un commandant en second peut-être ?"</p>
<p>"C'est une possibilité. Ils vont partir de Dangu ensuite, donc nous avons encore le temps. Il doit y avoir quelque chose d'important là-bas s'ils vivaient temporairement dans un quartier plutôt que dans des endroits stériles", conclut Jihoon.</p>
<p>"Cela signifie qu'ils ont déjà ciblé Wonju", soupire Soonyoung en balayant les pièces. "Cela signifie aussi qu'ils se dirigent probablement vers Daegu ou Busan ensuite. Daejeon et Gwangju sont trop au sud-ouest à ce stade. Ils ont bien dit quelque part au sud."</p>
<p>"Ce Seongjee", dit Jihoon, et il y a une légèreté dans sa voix, alors qu'il réfléchit. "Il sait probablement où se trouve le type en qui le patron a tant confiance. Ils ont dit qu'ils iraient aussi à Dangu pour une raison quelconque."</p>
<p>"Nous devrions probablement aller à Mugan au lieu de Changhyeon, et ensuite nous pourrons suivre à Dangu au lieu des autres villages", dit Soonyoung, en montant les escaliers jusqu'au quatrième étage. "Changhyeon et Nomun ne sont probablement que des paysages, rien d'important là-bas. Nous allons juste perdre notre temps à chercher ces endroits".</p>
<p>"Je dirai à S.Coups quand tu seras de retour", accepte Jihoon. "Pour l'instant, il suffit de fouiller les dernières pièces, assure-toi de ne rien manquer."</p>
<p>Soonyoung ne dit plus rien après ça. Il continue à fouiller le quatrième étage rapidement mais minutieusement. Il n'y a pas grand-chose dans les pièces ; des morceaux de bois tombés, d'autres bureaux cassés, encore plus de papiers inutiles. C'est presque une perte de fouiller le reste de l'étage jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne les doubles portes au bout du couloir. A travers les vitres brisées, il peut distinguer une salle de réunion, similaire à celle du quartier général. Il ouvre la porte, se fige quand elle grince terriblement.</p>
<p>"Tu es bon", murmure Jihoon, et il y a d'autres cliquetis en arrière-plan.</p>
<p>"Merci", dit Soonyoung, en s'avançant vers l'intérieur. "Content que tu le reconnaisses maintenant."</p>
<p>"Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, idiot", dit Jihoon, et Soonyoung peut imaginer la grimace sur son visage. L'alpha tire la langue à la caméra dans le coin de la pièce, et Jihoon se moque. "Prends cette mission au sérieux, connard. Si tu te fais prendre, tout ce que je te dirai, c'est que je te l'avais dit."</p>
<p>"Il n'y a rien d'autre ici de toute façon", grogne Soonyoung en sortant de la pièce. "Je rentre. Je pense que le plus qu'on aura, c'est ce qu'on vient d'entendre."</p>
<p>"Ok, faites donc ça", fredonne Jihoon, en cliquant encore sur sa fin. "Je vais me déconnecter alors."</p>
<p>"Attends, quoi ?" Soonyoung bafouille alors qu'il se faufile dans les escaliers. "Woozi, espèce de connard, ramène ton cul en ligne. Woozi. Woozi, je ne plaisante pas putain. Je jure devant Dieu, si je me fais attraper par un de ces enculés, tu entendras parler de moi."</p>
<p>"Relax", Jihoon ricane, et Soonyoung fronce les sourcils devant la caméra, pour le faire flipper. "Wow, vraiment mature. J'allais juste ne rien dire à moins que tu aies des ennuis, calme tes seins. De toute façon, je ne peux pas t'aider une fois que tu es dehors parce qu'il n'y a pas de caméras, alors bonne chance."</p>
<p>Il y a un déclic dans son oreille, et l'alpha halète. " Connard. "</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>MINI-BUS</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>18 JUILLET 2019</b>
</p>
<p><b>Localisation</b> : Namyangju-si, Corée du Sud</p>
<p><b>Subdivision</b> : Hopyeong-dong</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Quelle déception", soupire Jihoon lorsque Soonyoung entre dans le bus. "Tu es vivant."</p>
<p>Soonyoung roule des yeux en posant son arme à main sur la table compacte, en retirant son oreillette et ses gants. "Plus de chance la prochaine fois, je suppose."</p>
<p>"Nous attendons juste Eight", dit Jeonghan, les yeux rivés sur l'écran de son ordinateur portable, alors qu'il guide le Chinois vers la sortie. "Il y a un gars qui patrouille le périmètre, alors faites attention à lui. À part ça, tu devrais être tranquille."</p>
<p>Soonyoung se tourne vers Chan et Junhui, qui sont assis à l'arrière du bus. "Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?"</p>
<p>"Pas une seule chose", répond Chan, l'air déçu. "J'étais tellement prêt à me battre."</p>
<p>"Rien de mon côté non plus", répond Junhui. "Tout le bâtiment était pratiquement vide. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ces gars sont encore là."</p>
<p>"Ces gars se dirigent vers Mugan", explique Soonyoung, en jetant un coup d'oeil à Jihoon. "J'ai espionné des hommes dans mon immeuble. Ils sont dans un gang, et le patron veut apparemment se venger de son fils pour une trahison. Il a une cible dans le sud, mais le fils et la cible sont deux personnes différentes. Si personne d'autre ne s'en mêle, ils se dirigent vers un gars nommé Seongjee, probablement le second."</p>
<p>"Le prochain incendie se produit à Mugan," continue Jihoon en écrivant quelques notes dans un bloc-notes, "mais les hommes là-bas sont probablement en train de faire leurs bagages en ce moment même. Les hommes du complexe de Minghao sont en train de se rendre à Dangu pour une raison quelconque. Je dirais qu'il y a quelque chose d'important à Mugan s'ils s'y rendent, même si l'endroit sera bientôt incendié. L'un des hommes a dit que la femme du patron allait rester avec lui et que le plan fonctionnait. Je ne sais pas ce que la femme a à voir avec ça".</p>
<p>"Il doit donc y avoir quelque chose d'important à Mugan s'ils rencontrent ce soi-disant commandant en second", dit Seungcheol en croisant les bras. "Je suppose que nous allons aller là-bas au lieu de Changhyeon, et ensuite nous irons jusqu'à Dangu au lieu des autres endroits. Seungkwan, des dossiers ?"</p>
<p>"Tous les dossiers ont été effacés", dit Seungkwan, en pinçant les lèvres. "Il n'y a rien."</p>
<p>Tout à coup, un coup de feu part du complexe, suivi de plusieurs cris et hurlements. Tout le monde dans le bus est figé par le bruit, le cerveau travaillant pour imaginer le pire.</p>
<p>Minghao n'était pas encore revenu.</p>
<p>Soonyoung se dirige vers Jeonghan. "Où est Eight ?"</p>
<p>Jeonghan semble tout aussi préoccupé. "Je ne suis pas sûr maintenant. Il devrait être en route. Je n'ai pas pu le mener dehors puisqu'il n'y a pas de caméras. Attendez." Le bêta appuie sur le bouton de son oreillette et dit : "Cheonsa à Eight. Cheonsa à Eight. Eight, tu m'entends ?"</p>
<p>Tout le monde attend en retenant son souffle alors que les sourcils de Jeonghan se creusent dans la concentration.</p>
<p>Pendant un instant, les yeux de Soonyoung clignotent vers Junhui, qui est déjà debout et qui serre bien fort le siège devant lui, les poings blancs. Ils établissent un contact visuel et pendant ces quelques secondes, Soonyoung peut voir à quel point le bêta est effrayé, les yeux vacillant d'incertitude. Il peut sentir une pointe d'anxiété venant du Chinois et il ne peut s'empêcher d'être un peu nostalgique, se rappelant le sentiment d'être inquiet pour quelqu'un qu'il aime.</p>
<p>Ce n'est que lorsque Jeonghan pousse un soupir de soulagement que Soonyoung brise leur mini concours de regard, se tournant vers l'autre bêta.</p>
<p>"D'accord, nous allons attendre. Reviens vite", dit Jeonghan, en jetant un coup d'oeil à Seungcheol avec un signe de tête affirmatif.</p>
<p>Détendus, Soonyoung souffle un peu et demande : "Tout va bien ?"</p>
<p>"Il m'a dit que certains gars avaient décidé que ce serait le moment idéal pour commencer un stand de tir", dit sèchement Jeonghan. "Mais ça va aller, il dit qu'il est à quelques mètres de la clôture."</p>
<p>Du coin de l'œil, Soonyoung voit Junhui s'enfoncer dans son siège, l'air plutôt embarrassé. Il secoue la tête avec un sourire subtil. Minghao, bien qu'il soit un oméga, n'a jamais accepté rien de personne et peut-être que Junhui se sent un peu coupable d'avoir douté de lui. Soonyoung ne peut que trop s'identifier à lui.</p>
<p>Trois coups sur la porte du bus l'arrachent à ses pensées avant qu'il ne puisse entrer trop profondément et il se retourne pour trouver Minghao debout devant, les mains vides. Seungcheol appuie sur le bouton pour le laisser entrer.</p>
<p>"Rien" ? demande Soonyoung, bien qu'il connaisse la réponse.</p>
<p>"Nada", Minghao secoue la tête et enlève ses gants. "Mais j'ai entendu des gars parler d'une base à Dangu, les mêmes qui ont décidé de transformer le complexe en un jeu de tir. Ils ont dit que les hommes là-bas allaient mettre le feu à la base dans les prochains jours. Les gars se dirigent d'abord vers Mugan."</p>
<p>"Bǎobǎo, êtes-vous blessé ?" Junhui interroge immédiatement, en se levant et en marchant.</p>
<p>Soonyoung a entendu Junhui appeler Minghao bǎobǎo plusieurs fois auparavant pendant leurs petites réunions en tant qu'unité, mais n'a jamais vraiment su ce que cela signifiait. À en juger par la légère poussière rose sur les joues de Minghao, il suppose que c'est quelque chose de dégoûtant comme un bébé ou une chérie.</p>
<p>Il a presque des crampes. Bien sûr, Junhui ferait cela.</p>
<p>Minghao fait une grimace à la bêta, le repoussant légèrement lorsque Junhui s'approche de lui.</p>
<p>"Je ne suis pas un enfant", dit Minghao avec raideur. "Je peux me débrouiller, merci beaucoup."</p>
<p>Junhui a l'air triste. "Désolé…"</p>
<p>Soonyoung, bien qu'il ne soit pas celui qui parle au bêta, a une soudaine envie de s'excuser quand il voit le regard de Junhui. Le plus vieux des éclaireurs ressemble à un chaton triste et perdu. Si ce n'était de leur biologie, Soonyoung dirait que les oreilles de Junhui se sont aplaties et que sa queue est tombée.</p>
<p>Minghao semble regretter instantanément ses actes et ses paroles.</p>
<p>"Asseyons-nous", soupire l'oméga, poussant Junhui dans l'allée et le forçant à s'asseoir.</p>
<p>Le sourire de Junhui revient, large et lumineux, et les deux commencent à converser dans leur langue maternelle naturellement.</p>
<p>Souriant à cette vue, Soonyoung ressent un sentiment d'amertume rampant dans sa poitrine à la vue de la ressemblance entre Minghao et Junhui, d'une part, et lui et Jihoon, d'autre part. C'est comme si on se regardait dans un miroir, mais le miroir s'est brisé en mille morceaux, détruisant leur avenir autrefois plein d'espoir.</p>
<p>Soonyoung espère seulement que Minghao et Junhui pourront réellement maintenir leur relation à flot.</p>
<p>"C'est confirmé par N", conclut Seungcheol, en s'asseyant sur le siège du conducteur et en remettant le bus en marche. "Nous allons d'abord nous rendre à Mugan, pour voir ce qui se passe là-bas. Ensuite, nous irons à Dangu. Nous verrons ce qu'il faut faire à partir de là".</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>CHAPITRE SUIVANT :</p>
<p>"Putain, quand tu as dit que tu n'étais pas vraiment petit", commence-t-il, un peu timidement en regardant Soonyoung entre ses doigts, "Je ne pensais pas... Je ne pensais pas que tu étais aussi grand. Et puis merde, Kwon Soonyoung. Mon Dieu, je regrette de ne pas avoir pris plus de temps pour la préparation. Putain, je suis foutu - littéralement."</p>
<p>Les lèvres de Soonyoung se recroquevillent. "Eh bien", dit-il avec désinvolture, les doigts ramassant une partie de la nappe. "Je t'avais prévenu, Hoonie, mais je ne pense pas que tu m'aies cru."</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Amour</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Veuillez faire attention à la chronologie à partir de maintenant!</p>
<p>Contenue explicite sexuel dans ce chapitre, veuillez prendre note de l'avertissement !</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>APPARTEMENT 13B</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>8 JANVIER 2016</strong>
</p>
<p><strong>Localisation</strong> : Incheon, Corée du Sud</p>
<p><strong>Subdivision</strong> : Seoknam-dong</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jihoon rit, adorable et doux comme le miel alors que Soonyoung le jette sur leur lit avec un grognement enjoué. Il est submergé d'émotions, noyé dans ses sentiments. Partout où il regarde, son esprit est rempli de Soonyoung, Soonyoung, Soonyoung, son parfum, sa voix, son visage - tout. Son corps a l'impression de flotter, comme si rien ne pouvait le toucher. Il se sent intangible, inaccessible. Cependant, dans les bras de son alpha, il peut sentir un feu chaud et doux embrasser sa peau chaque fois que Soonyoung le touche, l'enveloppant comme un bouclier.</p>
<p>Il ne va pas mentir - il se sent un peu délirant et c'est peut-être juste sa chaleur qui parle. Ou peut-être est-ce parce que lui et Soonyoung ont finalement décidé de faire le prochain grand pas dans leur relation. Consensuelle, bien sûr. Peut-être est-ce parce que son cœur déborde d'affection à cause de la façon dont Soonyoung l'a dorloté ces dernières semaines.</p>
<p>Son alpha a pris soin de lui avec tant d'amour, venant à chaque fois qu'il avait besoin de quelque chose. Soonyoung l'avait traité comme un roi, s'assurant qu'il restait hydraté et bien nourri pendant que sa préchauffe s'abattait sur lui par vagues. Son alpha l'avait aidé à se préparer avec ses doigts lorsqu'il a commencé à fuir, tout en se tortillant et en gémissant doucement lorsque la douleur dans son abdomen s'intensifiait et que le plaisir courait à la base de sa colonne vertébrale. </p>
<p>Sa chaleur avait frappé assez brusquement, alors que Soonyoung et lui s'étaient entraînés ensemble jusqu'aux petites heures de la nuit. Il se rappelle vaguement s'être écroulé sur ses genoux alors qu'il se recroquevillait en boule, criant à l'intrusion soudaine dans sa moitié inférieure.</p>
<p>L'air froid lui donnait la chair de poule, lui envoyant une vague de frissons dans la colonne vertébrale. La nappe avait commencé à s'échapper de lui assez rapidement et son alpha avait agi immédiatement, le rassemblant dans ses bras avant de revenir à leur appartement en un temps record.</p>
<p>"Nous y sommes presque", lui avait dit Soonyoung. "Nous sommes presque à la maison, chaton. Je vais m'occuper de toi."</p>
<p>Jihoon n'avait pas fait attention à leur environnement, mais il avait trouvé du réconfort dans la façon dont les bras de Soonyoung s'étaient enroulés autour de lui pour le protéger et dans la façon dont il lui avait murmuré de rapides assurances, qu'il prendrait soin de lui comme il l'avait promis. Il a tenu sa parole lorsqu'ils sont rentrés à leur appartement, offrant immédiatement à Jihoon une pilule contraceptive de leur tiroir à chaleur tout prêt.</p>
<p>Les voici maintenant, dans leur appartement commun, en train de réaliser ce qui les attend tous les deux. Ils s'y étaient préparés, assure Jihoon, mais cela ne calme pas la nervosité qu'il ressent au creux de l'estomac. Il sait que Soonyoung s'occupera de lui et tiendra sa promesse, mais c'est la première fois qu'il sera vraiment vulnérable. Il portera son cœur sur sa manche, ce qu'il n'avait jamais pensé faire pendant toutes ces années passées dans la mafia. </p>
<p>Mais c'est pas grave, pense-t-il, en souriant quand Soonyoung rampe sur lui, c'est pas grave parce que c'est mon idiot. </p>
<p>Jihoon soupire avec contentement quand Soonyoung se penche et met son nez dans son cou, en poivrant sa peau de doux baisers et de léchouilles de chaton. Il enroule ses bras autour du cou de son alpha, leurs rires se dissolvant en une mélodie de soupirs agréables qui remplissent la tranquillité de leur chambre. C'est dans des moments comme celui-ci que Jihoon souhaite ne pas être dans une industrie aussi exigeante, souhaite simplement vivre une vie normale avec Soonyoung à ses côtés. </p>
<p>Il essaie de ne pas laisser ses pensées aller trop loin. Il sait combien il est égoïste de vouloir quelque chose pour lui-même. Soonyoung l'aide à dissiper ses pensées par une légère caresse à la taille, en le serrant doucement. Il sent l'autre main de son alpha glisser le long de sa cuisse, l'accrocher et l'attacher autour de sa taille en toute sécurité.</p>
<p>C'est injuste, il essaie de se convaincre, quand il voit Soonyoung le regarder de haut avec amour, qu'une personne si parfaite voudrait choisir quelqu'un comme lui comme compagnon. Jihoon a tellement de défauts, d'imperfections qu'il pinaille. Soonyoung est tout ce qu'il n'est pas, et Jihoon le souille. C'est un connard égoïste, mais quand il voit son alpha roucouler doucement sur lui, le toucher comme s'il était fait de verre, il se rend compte à quel point il a tort. Il mérite Soonyoung tout autant que Soonyoung le mérite, alors il arrête ses pensées autodérisoires et se concentre sur l'homme qui est au-dessus de lui.</p>
<p>Et son alpha lui sourit, les lèvres se recroquevillant dans ce sourire familier. C'est comme s'il savait à quoi pensait Jihoon, et ce sourire est sa récompense pour avoir éloigné ses propres démons. </p>
<p>"Bonjour", prononce Soonyoung, qui se comporte comme un idiot. "Ravi de vous rencontrer dans ces circonstances."</p>
<p>Quel idiot.</p>
<p>Jihoon est complètement amoureux.</p>
<p>Il ne peut qu'espérer que Soonyoung ne ressente que la moitié de l'amour qu'il ressent maintenant. Il veut que son alpha ressente le même feu intense, brûlant et passionné qu'il ressent chaque jour, chaque minute, chaque seconde. Il n'est jamais doué pour les mots, mais Jihoon veut parler de tout ce qu'il ressent, de son cœur débordant, de son esprit débridé - mais il n'y a rien à dire quand les deux se comprennent si bien, les regards exprimant leurs émotions tout de même.</p>
<p>Jihoon sent la prise de sa taille se resserrer brièvement avant de se relâcher à nouveau, puis Soonyoung plonge la tête vers le bas pour presser leurs lèvres l'une contre l'autre dans un doux emboîtement. Ils ne bougent pas beaucoup, s'éloignant parfois brièvement pour s'embrasser à nouveau avec douceur. Dans des moments comme celui-ci, il n'y a presque pas d'activité. Ils se contentent de s'entremêler. Les yeux se ferment en battant des paupières, les mains pressent des touches de plumes contre la peau chaude, les esprits se désencombrent dans une vague de calme. Ils se peignent une galaxie les uns sur les autres, pour faire voir aux autres des étoiles et des teintes de bleus, de violets, de roses et de rouges avant que l'action réelle ne commence de façon régulière.</p>
<p>Jihoon sent que Soonyoung lui a ouvert la bouche et c'est alors qu'il prend la tête, pour rassurer son alpha qu'il veut cela. C'est devenu une règle silencieuse entre eux qui lui permet de consentir tout en donnant simultanément à Soonyoung la permission de continuer sans l'embarras de trébucher sur ses paroles. Son alpha comprend, incline la tête pour approfondir le baiser, et lorsque Jihoon effleure la nuque du bout des doigts, il remplit l'espace restant entre leurs lèvres séparées.</p>
<p>Ensemble, ils se déplacent régulièrement et bientôt, la pièce commence à se remplir avec les sons nappés de leurs lèvres et de leurs langues glissant l'une contre l'autre. Jihoon garde un bras autour du cou de Soonyoung tandis que l'autre traîne vers le bas, faisant passer sa main de manière appréciable sur sa large poitrine et ses muscles fermes à travers le tissu fin. De doux gémissements d'excitation et de plaisir accompagnent la tranquillité de leur chambre, et Jihoon peut sentir son pantalon se resserrer à toutes les mélodies qu'il entend. Il l'appelle, lui dit de prendre, de prendre, de prendre. Prends ce qui t'appartient. Soonyoung est à toi.</p>
<p>Jihoon s'éloigne légèrement, juste assez pour sentir le souffle chaud de Soonyoung se répandre sur ses lèvres. Il reprend son souffle pendant un instant, l'esprit encore plus embrumé par la luxure. Tout ce dont il se souvient, c'est de la façon addictive dont Soonyoung utilise sa bouche et l'embrasse fébrilement, comme s'il n'en avait jamais assez, comme s'il en avait besoin de plus. Ses yeux sont plus bas, fixés sur la façon dont son alpha mouille ses propres lèvres avec sa langue, les faisant paraître plus pulpeuses et suscitant une teinte rouge vif, nappée de crachat.</p>
<p>Jihoon laisse Soonyoung l'embrasser encore et encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il décide qu'il est trop impatient pour continuer avec le manque de préliminaires. Doucement, il lève le genou et le frotte contre la longueur habillée de Soonyoung. Il doit s'arrêter un instant pour réfléchir à la façon dont cette longueur sera bientôt en lui. A cette pensée, il ressent un jaillissement plus lisse, son visage rougit de gêne alors qu'un gémissement silencieux glisse sur ses lèvres sans sa permission.</p>
<p>En entendant son gémissement, Soonyoung fredonne de manière interrogative, comme pour lui demander si quelque chose ne va pas ?  Lorsque Jihoon secoue la tête de manière encourageante, il s'écrase contre le genou de Jihoon, un doux soupir de plaisir lui échappe alors que ses hanches roulent de manière lancinante.</p>
<p>Son alpha est un spectacle à contempler, avec ses cheveux ébouriffés, humides de sueur et sa frange couvrant ses yeux. Des perles de sueur roulent sur ses tempes, tombent sur sa poitrine et disparaissent sous sa chemise. Son regard de tigre voilé le transperce comme s'il était une proie, les hanches toujours aussi tentantes. Jihoon a presque peur de la sauvagerie de ses pensées, de la façon dont son pantalon de survêtement se colle à l'arrière de ses cuisses de façon dégoûtante et inconfortable. Sa banderole rageuse appuie d'urgence sur sa hanche, pleurant et fuyant. </p>
<p>Il veut souiller Soonyoung.</p>
<p>Trop pris par ses fantasmes, il ne remarque presque pas quand le rythme de Soonyoung devient progressivement plus lent. Lorsqu'il le regarde dans la confusion, son alpha lève simplement les mains et commence à soulever sa chemise jusqu'à sa poitrine.</p>
<p>Un faible sifflement s'échappe de ses lèvres alors qu'il contemple le torse nu de Jihoon, exposant sa peau claire et ses abdominaux en forme de planche à laver. Jihoon peut sentir le regard de Soonyoung, qui le submerge comme de l'eau. Il parvient à peine à supprimer le frisson le long de sa colonne vertébrale lorsque les doigts de Soonyoung effleurent son ventre, traçant les lignes de définition jusqu'à son V.</p>
<p>Il lutte contre la rougeur visible sur sa poitrine lorsqu'il fixe son alpha, sachant que Soonyoung déteste absolument éviter son regard. C'est une question de confiance, dirait son idiot. Je sais que tu me fais confiance quand tu me regardes droit dans les yeux. Tu ne mentirais pas alors. Si tu détournes le regard, je saurai que tu te sens mal à l'aise et j'arrêterai jusqu'à ce que tu sois prêt.</p>
<p>Un faible bourdonnement d'approbation est ce qui fait gonfler la poitrine de Jihoon avec fierté. Tout au long de ses séances de préchauffage, Soonyoung l'a toujours encouragé à prendre davantage confiance en lui, surtout autour de lui. Au début, Jihoon était trop têtu, trop timide, et il était même allé jusqu'à se couvrir le visage pendant tout le temps où Soonyoung l'avait préparé avec ses doigts, incapable de supporter la gêne que lui laissaient les petits miaulements et les gémissements qui lui échappaient.</p>
<p>Soonyoung avait été patient, bien sûr, l'inondant de petits baisers et de murmures de louanges lorsqu'il s'empêchait de se cacher, et son alpha l'avait préparé suffisamment de fois pour que Jihoon puisse prendre un peu confiance en lui maintenant.</p>
<p>"Tu es si jolie", murmure Soonyoung avec reconnaissance, les yeux rivés sur le torse de Jihoon. "Tout à moi, mon joli oméga."</p>
<p>Juste un peu de confiance.</p>
<p>Jihoon sent le rougissement sur ses joues s'intensifier. Son alpha déchire sa chemise comme du papier, le laissant encore plus exposé. Instinctivement, sa main s'envole pour couvrir ce qu'il peut de son visage, mais Soonyoung fait un mouvement brusque et attrape son poignet, l'épinglant au lit. Ses deux jambes retombent timidement sur le lit. Son visage s'enflamme alors que le regard de son alpha, semblable à celui d'un tigre, le transperce, absorbant chaque parcelle de lui, son corps, son âme.</p>
<p>"Soonie..." Jihoon marmonne avec un léger gémissement. "Tu regardes à nouveau..."</p>
<p>Jihoon déteste se sentir exposé, surtout si c'est à la vue de Soonyoung. Il aime avoir l'attention de son alpha, il aime quand les pensées de Soonyoung sont pleines de lui et juste de lui, et peut-être que c'est juste le côté oméga de lui, mais pas comme ça. Pas quand il montre les parties les plus vulnérables de lui-même. C'est embarrassant, surtout quand il fuit depuis une demi-heure et qu'il n'a presque pas progressé.</p>
<p>Il essaie de ne pas trop s'y attarder lorsque Soonyoung s'installe entre ses jambes, les accrochant à nouveau autour de sa taille. Son alpha se penche en avant, soutenant son poids avec ses bras alors qu'il se penche vers le bas, embrassant le point juste sous l'oreille de Jihoon. Il y souffle doucement de l'air chaud, ce qui fait que Jihoon se tortille à cette sensation.</p>
<p>"Si jolie", répète Soonyoung, en serrant leurs hanches l'une contre l'autre paresseusement. "Putain, tu es si jolie, chaton."</p>
<p>Jihoon frissonne, tant par le frottement de leurs longueurs habillées qui se frottent l'une contre l'autre que par les louanges. Il enroule ses bras autour du cou de Soonyoung et cache son visage dans son cou. Des gémissements silencieux sortent de sa gorge alors qu'il essaie d'étouffer son rougissement. Soonyoung s'arrête de bouger, et il doit supprimer le gémissement plaintif coincé dans sa gorge.</p>
<p>"Hoonie", crosse de Soonyoung, en poussant la mâchoire de Jihoon avec son nez, "Regarde-moi, bébé, regarde-moi."</p>
<p>Jihoon tire la tête en arrière avec hésitation et rencontre nerveusement le regard de Soonyoung, mâchant timidement sa lèvre inférieure. Mais cela ne dure pas longtemps car il détourne son regard vers le plafond, les joues peintes de rouge et de rose. Soonyoung le pousse à nouveau, roucoulant doucement et murmurant des mots doux jusqu'à ce que Jihoon ait le courage de le regarder à nouveau. Il s'efforce de garder le contact visuel, ne ressentant que l'envie de détourner le regard à nouveau, mais il essaie. </p>
<p>Son alpha le récompense avec un baiser. "Beau bébé. Mon Dieu, tu es si jolie. Jolie, jolie, jolie. Je suis si chanceuse d'avoir un aussi beau toi."</p>
<p>Et Jihoon le croit.</p>
<p>Il se moque, sentant que le fard s'atténue considérablement alors qu'il réplique : "Tu es un homme faible, Kwon Soonyoung."</p>
<p>"Eh bien, je suis faible pour ce que ça vaut."</p>
<p>Oh, voilà encore le blush.</p>
<p>Jihoon se moque encore. "Sève."</p>
<p>Soonyoung lui sourit, large, aimant et chaleureux et tout ce dont Jihoon était tombé amoureux. C'est le sourire qui fait disparaître ses yeux derrière des joues pelucheuses, celui qui est aussi radieux et lumineux que le soleil, le sourire qui donne à Jihoon l'impression d'avoir gagné à la loterie. Il veut sourire en retour, faire correspondre l'enthousiasme de Soonyoung avec le sien, mais avant qu'il ne puisse le faire, son alpha l'embrasse à nouveau et Jihoon le sent. Il peut sentir l'amour que Soonyoung essaie de transmettre, les mots qu'il essaie de dire et les actions qu'il veut montrer. </p>
<p>Jihoon essaie de verser autant de lui-même que possible dans le baiser, submergé par le besoin progressif d'aimer Soonyoung, de lui montrer, de lui dire, tout ce qu'il peut. Il laisse ses mains retomber sur la poitrine encore habillée de Soonyoung, le bout des doigts tâtonnant avec sa chemise repliée. Ils ne brisent pas le baiser, qui était devenu plus désirable qu'auparavant, et Jihoon trouve un autre gémissement qui lui échappe sans sa permission lorsque ses mains essaient de tirer la chemise de Soonyoung hors de son pantalon de survêtement.</p>
<p>Soonyoung brise alors le baiser, guide les mains de Jihoon vers le col de sa chemise pour que son oméga puisse l'ouvrir. </p>
<p>Jihoon n'a presque pas le temps de se réjouir lorsqu'il parvient enfin à déchirer la chemise de Soonyoung après quelques longues secondes, avant que Soonyoung ne soit de nouveau sur lui, les lèvres s'accrochant à la colonne de son cou comme un aimant. Il penche davantage la tête, les mains tâtonnant contre la ceinture du pantalon de survêtement de Soonyoung à la hâte. Une succion particulièrement forte sur son cou fait échapper un gémissement accidentel de sa gorge, surpris par cette attaque soudaine. Son alpha se détache à nouveau temporairement de ses lèvres, faisant glisser son pantalon avec facilité et le jetant avant de s'attacher à nouveau.</p>
<p>Avec cette distraction inattendue, Jihoon ne remarque pas quand son alpha fait glisser son pantalon de survêtement, ni quand il le jette. Ce n'est que lorsque Soonyoung commence à embrasser sa poitrine, laissant une traînée de chaleur humide dans son sillage, qu'il se rend compte de ce qui s'est passé. </p>
<p>Il sent que sa respiration devient de plus en plus superficielle au fur et à mesure que Soonyoung descend, ses lèvres chaudes embrassant chaque centimètre de lui. Lorsque son alpha s'arrête juste au-dessus de son nombril, il laisse échapper un gémissement involontaire, les doigts se recroquevillant dans les cheveux de son alpha en prévision. Mais Soonyoung ne va pas plus loin que cela. Au lieu de cela, il continue ses baisers autour de son nombril, les yeux rencontrant malicieusement ceux de Jihoon. Il mord doucement la zone située juste au-dessus de sa taille et Jihoon se tortille en haletant, la prise se resserrant dans les cheveux de l'alpha.</p>
<p>"Soonie", insiste-t-il, les sourcils froncés de frustration. "Soonyoungie..."</p>
<p>"Oui, mon bébé ?" Soonyoung a l'audace de lui sourire comme si de rien n'était.</p>
<p>Jihoon se tortille davantage, sentant le rougissement revenir. "S'il te plaît... tu sais ce que je veux..."</p>
<p>"Non, je ne sais pas ce que tu veux", continue Soonyoung, son sourire s'agrandit, plus taquin. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux, chaton ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ?"</p>
<p>Jihoon veut pleurer. Soonyoung sait ce qu'il veut, ce dont il a besoin, mais il joue les difficiles. Son alpha sait à quel point il peut être désespéré dans des situations où il est refusé, interrogé. Soonyoung sait exactement comment l'énerver, comment le faire supplier. Et même s'il ne veut pas céder, défendre ce qui reste de sa fierté, il sait que Soonyoung peut être aussi têtu que lui, sinon plus. Il sait qu'il va perdre, surtout sous l'influence de sa chaleur, alors il essaie une fois.</p>
<p>"Je veux - " Jihoon doit avaler la bosse dans sa gorge en détournant à nouveau son regard, "Je veux... je te veux..."</p>
<p>Soonyoung fredonne en guise de reconnaissance, tout en continuant à gratter la peau au-dessus de la ceinture de l'oméga. Jihoon peut le sentir sourire. "Tu me veux ? Mais tu m'as déjà, Jihoon."</p>
<p>"Non", Jihoon gémit avant de pouvoir s'arrêter, les yeux tombant à nouveau sur son alpha. "Je - je veux que tu - pour..."</p>
<p>Soonyoung lève la tête, le regard se perçant dans celui de Jihoon et amenant ce dernier à détourner à nouveau les yeux. "Tu veux que je... ?"</p>
<p>" P-Pour... "</p>
<p>"Regarde-moi, bébé", dit Soonyoung. "Regarde-moi et dis-moi ce que tu veux."</p>
<p>Jihoon obéit, levant une de ses mains pour se mettre un doigt dans la bouche dans l'embarras. Soonyoung le regarde fixement, les yeux aiguisés et pourtant le visage si compréhensif et attentionné. Il l'attend, se rend compte Jihoon, attendant qu'il donne son consentement. Il sent les émotions accablantes qui envahissent son cœur à ce sujet, à quel point Soonyoung est prudent, à quel point il est accommodant et patient. Une chaleur familière s'accumule sur l'arête de son nez, s'étend derrière ses yeux et il sait ce qui va se passer s'il ne dit rien de sitôt.</p>
<p>Il essaie à nouveau. "Je veux que tu - je veux que tu... que tu baises -" Il secoue la tête et change ses mots, la chaleur sur ses joues s'intensifie. "Je veux qu'on se lie..."</p>
<p>Et cette petite différence dans ses mots suffit à faire sourire Soonyoung à nouveau, chaleureux et charmant. Jihoon regarde son alpha ramper sur lui et chevaucher ses cuisses, les mains caressant doucement sa taille et laissant un feu brûlant sur sa peau, chaud et addictif. Leurs lèvres se rencontrent dans un autre baiser et ce même feu sur sa peau s'incruste d'une manière ou d'une autre dans sa poitrine, grandissant et se développant avec une passion brûlante.</p>
<p>"Ok", respire Soonyoung, les doigts frôlant la bande du caleçon de Jihoon, "Ok, on peut faire ça".</p>
<p>L'envie de se cacher commence à s'éloigner progressivement, plus Soonyoung continue à l'embrasser, comme s'il lui disait que c'est bon, que ce n'est que moi, qu'il n'y a pas de quoi avoir peur. Jihoon croit tout, aide Soonyoung à se débarrasser de son dernier vêtement jusqu'à ce qu'il soit vulnérable et exposé et qu'il fuie. Mais ça va, parce que Soonyoung le regarde avec tant d'adoration, touche des plumes et de la lumière comme s'il était en porcelaine. </p>
<p>"Tellement, tellement, tellement joli", c'est tout ce que Soonyoung murmure, et Jihoon le croit.</p>
<p>Il miaule, rappelle à Soonyoung qu'il pourra l'admirer plus tard et qu'en ce moment même, il devient désespéré d'avoir le corps de son alpha contre le sien dans une séance chauffée. Soonyoung écoute, bien sûr, il le fait toujours, et Jihoon lui laisse des petites galaxies dans le cou, peintes en bleu et violet et juste une touche de rose. Il serpente entre elles pour essayer de déshabiller Soonyoung lorsque son alpha lui tend la main en secouant la tête.</p>
<p>"Uh-uh", Soonyoung se met à tousser, épinglant son bras au lit. "Pas encore. Sois patient, chaton."</p>
<p>"Mais -" Jihoon gémit, l'envie de pleurer revenant de plein fouet. "Je veux... Je veux te voir..."</p>
<p>La chaleur à l'intérieur de son abdomen s'intensifie au moment du refus, tourbillonnant furieusement dans son estomac et attaquant sa moitié inférieure. Il mord fort sur la lèvre alors que des gémissements impuissants lui échappent, levant les yeux vers Soonyoung en suppliant dans l'espoir que son alpha l'écoute. Il devient frustré à ce stade, sa patience s'épuise. Il n'a jamais été du genre à tourner autour du pot et le fait que Soonyoung ne fasse rien le rend nerveux.</p>
<p>"Le moment venu, Hoonie", Soonyoung s'apaise en pressant un baiser sur sa clavicule, "mais si tu me déshabilles maintenant, je ne pourrai pas me contrôler si je veux te préparer correctement."</p>
<p>"Mais tu m'as déjà préparée ces dernières semaines", se plaint Jihoon avec pétulence, les yeux embués lorsque la main de Soonyoung l'effleure. "S'il te plaît... Je peux... Je peux m'en occuper, Tiger."</p>
<p>Son alpha rit contre sa clavicule, en s'excusant un tout petit peu. "Je vais te faire mal, Hoonie", marmonne-t-il, "même avec tout notre travail pendant ton préchauffage. Je te promets que ça fera moins mal si je te prépare maintenant."</p>
<p>Jihoon fait la moue, mais il sait que Soonyoung n'a pas tort. Ces dernières semaines, pendant sa période de préchauffage, son alpha l'avait fait travailler à fond avec ses doigts, s'assurant qu'il serait bien acclimaté juste pour ce moment. Cela a été un processus terriblement embarrassant, mais Jihoon espère que ces moments embarrassants en valent la peine si son alpha lui avait dit qu'il n'était pas exactement petit.</p>
<p>Soonyoung lui tapote doucement l'intérieur de la cuisse. "Ouvre, bébé."</p>
<p>L'oméga sent son visage s'enflammer à la demande soudaine, et quand son alpha le caresse à nouveau, il couvre la moitié inférieure de son visage avec sa main et écarte ses jambes de façon incertaine. Il se sent à moitié fier et à moitié embarrassé quand il voit la façon dont le souffle de Soonyoung bégaie, les yeux concentrés sur ce qui est en dessous, l'emportant à fond.</p>
<p>Jihoon lui serre les yeux, un autre gémissement jaillit de sa gorge. La nappe s'échappe de lui comme une cascade, s'amasse sur les draps en dessous de lui et c'est gênant mais Soonyoung tient ses jambes écartées, les yeux sombres d'excitation, les pupilles absolument soufflées. </p>
<p>"Idiot", il essaie de gronder, mais sa voix en ressort faible et timide. "Ne... Ne regarde pas..."</p>
<p>Les yeux de Soonyoung se fixent sur lui et Jihoon doit combattre l'envie de rompre à nouveau le contact visuel. Tout cela est absolument mortifiant et il sait - il sait qu'il devra vivre avec l'embarras d'être exposé, mais en même temps, il se convainc lui-même que c'est juste Soonyoung. Ce n'est que Soonyoung, son alpha, qui l'aime si fort, et cela suffit à lui enlever certaines des émotions humiliantes qu'il ressent.</p>
<p>"Tu es jolie", dit Soonyoung simplement, et Jihoon regarde son alpha faire courir ses doigts dans la piscine de la nappe. "Je ne pense pas que nous aurons besoin de lubrifiant cette fois."</p>
<p>Jihoon fronce les sourcils, une jolie rose époussetant l'arête de son nez. "Ne... Ne dis pas des choses comme ça si facilement !"</p>
<p>Les lèvres de Soonyoung se recroquevillent sinistrement et Jihoon sent un frisson descendre le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il regarde son alpha lever la main sur ses lèvres et avant qu'il ne puisse comprendre ce qui va se passer, la langue de Soonyoung sort et se recourbe autour de ses doigts. Il faut un moment à Jihoon pour réaliser ce que son alpha a fait et quand son cerveau le rattrape, il tire une bouffée de chaleur, un couinement se glissant sur ses lèvres alors que ses yeux se fixent sur la façon dont sa nappe s'écoule sur le menton de Soonyoung.</p>
<p>Il n'aurait pas dû être aussi chaud qu'il y paraissait, mais la bite de Jihoon se tortille contre sa hanche à la vue de son regard, embarrassant. Cela aurait dû être dégoûtant, vu la façon dont son alpha venait pratiquement de boire ses fluides. Au lieu de cela, Jihoon trouve ses pensées errant plus loin, se demandant ce qu'il ressentirait si la langue de Soonyoung n'était pas enroulée sur ses propres doigts, mais plutôt à l'intérieur de lui. </p>
<p>Le sourire de Soonyoung reste sinistre alors que ses yeux se posent sur le corps de Jihoon. "Je pense", dit-il, la voix basse, "que tu auras bien meilleur goût en venant de toi qu'en venant de mes doigts."</p>
<p>Jihoon halète, puis pousse un cri de surprise lorsque son alpha plonge et soulève ses jambes pour se reposer sur ses épaules. Il ne lui faut qu'une seconde pour enregistrer ce que fait Soonyoung, ses mots rattrapant son cerveau, et il peut sentir tout son corps rougir à la réalisation. Son alpha va le dévorer.</p>
<p>Il s'éloigne instinctivement lorsqu'il sent un muscle humide se presser contre son bord, un cri de plaisir involontaire lui échappe. Ses jambes se resserrent inconsciemment autour des épaules de Soonyoung, sa respiration devient de plus en plus superficielle à mesure que son alpha continue de le lécher avidement, léchant sa nappe comme de l'eau. Il couvre à nouveau la moitié inférieure de son visage, les joues saupoudrées de rouge. La chaleur de son abdomen se disperse instantanément en une vague de satisfaction, électrocutant ses veines et le submergeant de sensations.</p>
<p>Soonyoung fredonne, et c'est alors que Jihoon sent le bout de sa langue s'enfoncer, l'écarter et le taquiner de l'intérieur. Il se tortille, les yeux larmoyants alors que son estomac s'enroule. Il veut s'éloigner, car il n'est pas juste qu'il soit déjà si près du bord alors que Soonyoung n'a pas encore eu de stimulation. En même temps, il ne veut pas que son alpha s'arrête, parce qu'il veut plus - égoïstement veut plus.</p>
<p>Soonyoung semble décider cela pour lui, parce que sa langue s'enfonce plus profondément en lui, chaude et humide et si bonne.  Jihoon crie, ses mains s'envolent vers le bas pour s'agripper aux cheveux de son alpha comme un levier. Ses jambes se resserrent à nouveau lorsque Soonyoung place sa bouche sur lui et le suce, en lui donnant une langue bien ferme.</p>
<p>Les yeux de Jihoon roulent à l'arrière de sa tête. C'est la première fois qu'il vient ce soir-là, la bite en mouvement alors qu'il se décharge sur son ventre en gémissant. Son esprit s'embrume et il a la moitié de l'esprit pour s'éloigner du contact de Soonyoung. Il se sent déjà trop stimulé, mais sa bite dure lui dit le contraire. La première fois qu'il relâche sa bite ne lui laisse qu'une envie de plus, et bien qu'il soit venu il y a quelques secondes, la chaleur en lui s'intensifie déjà à nouveau.</p>
<p>Heureusement ou malheureusement pour lui, Soonyoung s'éloigne, le menton et la poitrine complètement trempés dans sa nappe. En voyant la vue, Jihoon sent une boule de possessivité gonfler dans sa poitrine. C'est son alpha, son alpha qui avait réussi à l'essorer avec sa seule langue. </p>
<p>La possessivité vacille aussi vite qu'elle est venue, car Soonyoung se penche vers l'avant, à genoux, et le regarde d'un air approbateur. Cela lui donne envie de se cacher à nouveau, et il se tortille sous le regard perçant de son alpha. Une autre chasse d'eau se présente sur sa poitrine et il se réprimande d'être si facilement gêné. Ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait s'en empêcher.</p>
<p>"Magnifique", murmure alors Soonyoung, en passant ses doigts dans le désordre de l'estomac de Jihoon. "Tellement magnifique, chaton. Mon Dieu, je t'adore. Mon brillant diamant."</p>
<p>Un gémissement s'échappe des lèvres de l'oméga quand Soonyoung lève la main et lèche la substance collante, tout en le regardant tout le temps. L'esprit de Jihoon tombe dans l'immobilité, mais ses yeux peuvent à peine se concentrer sur ce que fait son alpha. D'autres giclées de substance gluante jaillissent de sa vue. Il ne se rend même pas compte qu'il est en train de dire quelque chose, des mots qui semblent engourdis à ses propres oreilles à ce stade. </p>
<p>"Reviens, bébé, viens vers moi. Chut..." Soonyoung se tait, s'enduisant les doigts dans la flaque d'eau qui se trouve en dessous. "Que veux-tu que je fasse ? Dis-le-moi, Hoonie."</p>
<p>"Je veux..." Jihoon marmonne, incapable de comprendre quoi que ce soit quand sa tête se retourne. "Je veux... que tu... que... hein... je ne t'ai pas dit que je suis prêt ?"</p>
<p>Il utilise son Busan satoori, un ton qu'il utilise habituellement en mission lorsqu'il veut faire passer son message. Il semble que son alpha puisse faire ressortir ce côté de lui, involontairement ou non. Mais grâce au sourire complice de Soonyoung, il connaît l'effet qu'il a sur lui.</p>
<p>"Tu l'as fait", confirme son alpha, se penchant vers l'avant pour appuyer son nez contre la mâchoire de Jihoon, "mais je veux t'entendre le dire à nouveau. Ton satoori est vraiment excitant, Hoonie."</p>
<p>Jihoon le maudit, ce qui prouve encore une fois le point de vue de Soonyoung. "Maudits soient vos alphas et vos... putains de personnages dominants. Sortez d'ici avec vos égos."</p>
<p>Son alpha ne fait que sourire et se penche en arrière, et bien que Jihoon aurait dû s'y attendre, il a envie de pleurer. Il n'aurait pas dû dire ce qu'il a dit, car cela semblait seulement faire reculer Soonyoung et ce n'est pas ce qu'il veut. La chaleur en lui devient à nouveau douloureuse, autrefois rassasiée mais maintenant avide de plus. Il veut prendre ce qui lui appartient, prendre, prendre, prendre. </p>
<p>"Tu n'aimes pas ?" Soonyoung penche la tête, presque en se moquant.</p>
<p>Jihoon pleure, en secouant la tête. "Non", il gémit. "Non, non, s'il vous plaît, désolé. Soonyoung - tiger...tiger - s'il vous plaît. Peux-tu, s'il te plaît, fais quelque chose ?"</p>
<p>Son alpha fredonne mais il ne bouge pas de sa place entre les jambes de Jihoon. Au lieu de cela, il place ses mains sur les cuisses de l'oméga et les serre légèrement, les pouces pressant l'intérieur de ses cuisses de manière plutôt taquine. Jihoon peut sentir la chaleur qui s'accumule dans son estomac et derrière ses yeux.</p>
<p>"Alors dis-moi, chaton", affirme Soonyoung. "Dis-moi ce que tu veux."</p>
<p>Jihoon avale avec difficulté. Il déteste demander des choses, que ce soit parce qu'il a besoin d'aide ou que c'est à cause de cette situation en général. Il sait combien Soonyoung aime se confier, chercher du soutien et du réconfort, mais maintenant, ce soutien et ce réconfort sont destinés à un tout autre scénario. Il sait que c'est la façon de son alpha de rechercher tout signe de malaise et s'il ne dit pas quelque chose rapidement, Soonyoung le prendra comme un rejet et arrêtera. Ce n'est certainement pas ce qu'il veut.</p>
<p>"Je veux..." marmonne-t-il, satoori disparaissant progressivement à mesure que chaque mot qu'il prononce devient plus incertain que le précédent. "Je veux - je veux qu'on - s'attache. Je veux que tu sois en... je veux que tu sois en moi."</p>
<p>"Regarde-moi, Hoonie", réprimande Soonyoung, tape sur la hanche de Jihoon. "Regarde-moi et dis-le-moi encore."</p>
<p>Jihoon tire sur la racine de ses cheveux mais obéit. Il sent la température de son corps augmenter lorsqu'il rencontre le regard de Soonyoung et il est à nouveau sous le coup d'une vague de chaleur. Il ne fait aucun doute que ses phéromones se répandent dans la pièce, mais malgré cela, son alpha semble avoir suffisamment de maîtrise de soi pour contrôler le loup qui est en lui.</p>
<p>Ce n'est pas juste.</p>
<p>Jihoon sent une nouvelle tape sur sa hanche et quand il cligne des yeux pour revenir à la réalité, Soonyoung le regarde toujours avec impatience, en attendant. Il avait oublié de répondre.</p>
<p>"Je veux que nous nous rapprochions", dit Jihoon avant que son anxiété ne s'empare de lui. "Je veux que tu - que tu te lies avec moi."</p>
<p>"D'accord", dit Soonyoung doucement, presque en roucoulant, alors qu'il plonge à nouveau ses doigts dans la flaque de nappe. "Ok, on peut créer des liens. Je vais d'abord te préparer, d'accord ? Je te promets qu'on passera à la bonne partie plus tard."</p>
<p>Le regard de Jihoon se fixe sur la façon dont Soonyoung frotte ses doigts l'un contre l'autre avant de les écarter, regardant sa nappe se séparer lentement jusqu'à ce qu'elle dégouline sur ses doigts. Soonyoung se retourne vers lui, soutenant son poids avec un bras et abaissant sa main entre eux. C'est à ce moment que l'oméga laisse ses jambes s'ouvrir, souples et volontaires, à découvert.</p>
<p>Jihoon voit la façon dont le souffle de Soonyoung bégaie le mouvement, et il sait que son regard est entraîné sur ce qui se trouve en dessous, mais il ne peut pas fermer ses jambes maintenant, pas quand Soonyoung les tient écartées, larges et ouvertes. Jihoon veut à nouveau cacher son visage, mais avant qu'il ne le puisse, Soonyoung lui enfonce un doigt dans l'entrée, pour le tester.</p>
<p>"Merde", jure Jihoon à la sensation de sa nappe, les hanches se balançant involontairement. </p>
<p>Les yeux de Soonyoung s'assombrissent considérablement lorsqu'il s'enfonce. Jihoon se tortille, la bouche s'ouvre au fur et à mesure que son alpha continue, jusqu'à ce que tout son doigt soit en lui. C'est un sentiment familier pour Jihoon, étant donné que son alpha le prépare pendant son préchauffage, mais le fait que ce n'est pas son préchauffage, mais sa chaleur réelle et qu'ils vont se lier change bientôt tout. Il en profite pour s'ajuster, puis il tend la main et serre le bras de Soonyoung, les yeux lui disant de commencer à bouger. </p>
<p>Son alpha crochète un doigt expérimentalement, et lorsque Jihoon a des spasmes, des gémissements respiratoires qui lui échappent des lèvres, il rétracte son doigt avant de pousser à nouveau. </p>
<p>L'oméga émet un gémissement aigu alors que le rythme de Soonyoung s'accélère progressivement. A chaque poussée et à chaque traction, la nappe jaillit de lui et la jointure de son alpha frotte constamment contre sa prostate, émettant des étincelles de plaisir qui s'accumulent dans son aine. </p>
<p>Il n'a pas le temps de se préparer lorsque Soonyoung ajoute un deuxième doigt sans prévenir, l'étirant encore plus et augmentant le plaisir. Ses gémissements deviennent progressivement plus forts, et lorsque Soonyoung ajoute le troisième doigt, c'est là qu'il commence à sentir la brûlure.</p>
<p>"Soon- Soonyoungie..." il gémit, un autre miaulement lui glissant sur les lèvres quand son alpha enroule une main léchée autour de sa queue et commence à caresser. </p>
<p>"C'est bon, bébé", Soonyoung s'apaise. "Je vais prendre soin de toi, ne t'inquiète pas."</p>
<p>Jihoon le croit, et lorsque Soonyoung ajoute le quatrième doigt, la brûlure s'intensifie, mélangée bizarrement au plaisir grandissant alors que Soonyoung continue de caresser sa bite. Il gémit, il s'en rend compte lorsqu'il essaie de dissiper son esprit trouble. Il ne sait pas pourquoi, mais même si la douleur ne s'est pas encore dissipée, il se repousse contre les doigts de Soonyoung, essayant de tirer le meilleur parti de ce qu'il peut avant que son alpha ne s'arrête.</p>
<p>Soonyoung s'arrête au bout d'un moment, en retirant ses doigts gominés, et la chaleur dans l'estomac de Jihoon commence immédiatement à s'intensifier. Cette fois, elle ne brûle pas, mais elle fait mal. </p>
<p>Avant de pouvoir s'arrêter, Jihoon s'étouffe, "Vide... si vide..."</p>
<p>Soonyoung bégaie sur son souffle, son corps se courbe en un arc faible, son front repose sur la clavicule de Jihoon. Il reste comme ça un instant, les épaules qui montent et descendent à chaque respiration lourde. Jihoon craint d'avoir dit quelque chose de mal quand Soonyoung relève la tête et le transperce du regard de son tigre une fois de plus.</p>
<p>"Tu n'aimes pas te sentir vide, bébé ?" </p>
<p>Jihoon se met à gémir, secouant la tête en essayant de se mettre en travers de la longueur de Soonyoung encore habillée. "Je n'aime pas... S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît... Soonie, j'ai besoin de toi - en moi."</p>
<p>"Tu es une putain d'allumeuse, tu sais ?" Soonyoung respire, mettant Jihoon en cage entre ses bras et baissant ses hanches. "Tu es absolument sûr ? Si tu te sens mal à l'aise, dis-le-moi et j'arrêterai, d'accord ?"</p>
<p>Jihoon hoche la tête, s'allonge et joue avec la ceinture des boxers de Soonyoung. "J'en suis sûr. Je te le dirai, je te le promets." </p>
<p>Soonyoung baisse la tête, embrassant de la bouche les marques qu'il avait faites plus tôt. Il continue, jusqu'à la poitrine de Jihoon et jusqu'à sa clavicule, en suçant légèrement et en laissant des marques humides sur les omégas. Lorsqu'il relève la tête, semblant s'être ressaisi, il regarde à nouveau Jihoon.</p>
<p>"Prêt ?" demande-t-il.</p>
<p>"Ouais", respire Jihoon. "Prêt".</p>
<p>Penchant ses hanches vers son oméga, Soonyoung soupire doucement quand Jihoon ourle sa ceinture, effleurant à peine sa peau. Son toucher lui laisse la chair de poule sur les bras, ce qui lui donne des picotements et le fait légèrement frissonner.</p>
<p>Jihoon prend une profonde respiration silencieuse alors qu'il essaie de se préparer mentalement et physiquement à ce qu'il va voir. Avec précaution, il abaisse l'ourlet de la ceinture de Soonyoung centimètre par centimètre, jusqu'à ce que la tête rose de la bite de son alpha apparaisse. Il avale fort à la vue. C'est plus gros que ce qu'il pensait et il commence à penser que toute leur préparation serait gâchée d'un seul coup.</p>
<p>Soonyoung le coince doucement, sa main frottant de haut en bas la cuisse de Jihoon de manière rassurante, comme s'il disait que tout ira bien, croyez-moi. </p>
<p>Jihoon continue à descendre, retenant inconsciemment son souffle alors qu'il abaisse davantage le mince morceau de tissu, jusqu'à ce que toute la longueur de Soonyoung soit révélée. Son alpha soupire de soulagement à la sensation d'être libéré, bien que Jihoon soit tout sauf soulagé. Il n'aurait pas dû se plaindre autant de Soonyoung qui le préparait depuis quelques semaines, car putain de merde.</p>
<p>Jihoon libère son souffle avec un léger sifflement, les joues rougies par la poussière de ses yeux qui absorbent tout. Son alpha l'avait prévenu qu'il fallait faire attention, que les séances de préparation pendant ses préchauffages l'aideraient certainement à se sentir à l'aise pour ce moment, qu'il ne fallait pas se précipiter ni se précipiter. Soonyoung l'avait informé, assez timidement, qu'il n'était pas exactement petit et Jihoon l'avait stupidement écarté. La seule pensée qu'il avait alors en tête était qu'il avait besoin de quelque chose en lui et que sa préchauffe l'avait rendu nerveux et impatient.</p>
<p>Il regrette de ne pas avoir écouté Soonyoung parce que, putain, c'est un monstre.</p>
<p>"Bébé", murmure Soonyoung, en ajustant sa position pour enlever le reste de son caleçon. "Tu vas bien ? Tu veux t'arrêter ?"</p>
<p>Jihoon secoue lentement la tête, les yeux essayant toujours de voir que son alpha ne mentait pas quand il a dit qu'il n'était pas petit. "Non, je suis..." Sa voix craque. "Je vais bien, juste... putain, attends. Donne-moi... genre, une minute. Putain, c'est quoi ce bordel, Soonyoung ?"</p>
<p>La bite de Soonyoung s'avance lentement, la tête dégoulinante de pré-coups. Sa teinte autrefois rose est devenue rouge, soulignant les veines qui courent sur sa longueur. Dans l'ensemble, elle a l'air plus intimidante que l'homme qui y est attaché et Jihoon peut déjà sentir son bas de dos douloureux rien qu'en regardant son apparence. Bien sûr, Soonyoung l'a préparé avec des jouets, tous gros et épais, mais d'une certaine manière, cela semble différent. Jihoon a l'impression qu'il va se couper en deux.</p>
<p>Soonyoung penche la tête, ressemblant à un hamster perdu. "Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?"</p>
<p>Jihoon le regarde, son expression confuse est tellement contradictoire avec son apparence physique qu'il ne peut s'empêcher de rire, la tête retombant sur l'oreiller alors qu'il se couvre les yeux. Il sent Soonyoung se frotter à nouveau la cuisse, voulant manifestement une réponse.</p>
<p>"Putain, quand tu as dit que tu n'étais pas tout à fait petit", commence-t-il, un peu timidement en regardant Soonyoung entre ses doigts, "Je ne pensais pas... je ne pensais pas que tu étais aussi grand". Et puis merde, Kwon Soonyoung. Mon Dieu, je regrette de ne pas avoir pris notre temps pendant la préparation. Putain, je suis foutu - littéralement."</p>
<p>Les lèvres de Soonyoung se recroquevillent. "Eh bien", dit-il avec désinvolture, les doigts enlevant une partie de la nappe. "Je t'avais prévenu, Hoonie, mais je ne pense pas que tu m'aies cru."</p>
<p>"Je sais", gémit Jihoon, se couvrant à nouveau le visage. "Quelle naïveté de ma part."</p>
<p>Il sent alors que des mains douces lui arrachent les poignets et quand il lève les yeux, Soonyoung le regarde patiemment, un regard doux dans les yeux. Cela fait gonfler son cœur, comme son alpha a toujours été inflexible avec le consentement avant chaque grand pas. Il est si prudent et bien que Jihoon veuille être ennuyé, il ne peut pas se résoudre à le faire, pas quand Soonyoung le place au-dessus de tout le reste. </p>
<p>Son alpha le met sur une sorte de piédestal, un trône qu'il ne mérite pas et bien qu'il continue à le faire, Jihoon n'a pas le coeur de l'arrêter. Comme tout à l'heure, il est avide et égoïste et tout ce que Soonyoung ne devrait pas vouloir, mais s'il est ce que son alpha veut, il est plus que disposé à lui donner l'intégralité de lui-même.</p>
<p>"C'est bon", dit Soonyoung d'un ton apaisant. "On peut y aller doucement."</p>
<p>Jihoon fait un signe de tête, la bouche s'ouvrant pour convenir quand une douleur aiguë attaque son abdomen, le faisant taire instantanément. Il expire brutalement, les muscles se tendant alors que la chaleur commence à brûler ses entrailles, impitoyable et implacable. Tout au long du processus de préparation, il avait en quelque sorte oublié que sa chaleur était toujours présente. Soonyoung n'ignore pas que son visage se transforme en une expression de malaise.</p>
<p>"Tiens, je vais prendre un peu de..." Soonyoung s'éloigne, les mains caressant langoureusement sa bite, "...un peu de la pression pour l'instant - putain de merde."</p>
<p>Il ne faut qu'une seconde à Jihoon pour réaliser ce que son alpha avait fait, s'enduisant de sa nappe comme lubrifiant, se marquant de sa nappe. Ses yeux s'embuent, sa bouche s'ouvre d'un souffle silencieux tandis que sa propre odeur se fait plus évidente. La pièce empeste de ses fluides, de lui et de sa bite.</p>
<p>Soonyoung ne semble pas se plaindre, la tête inclinée sur le côté et la bouche ouverte avec un pantalon doux d'excitation. Ses yeux sont encagoulés alors qu'il fixe l'oméga, les pupilles dilatées par le désir. Il sait ce qu'il fait et cela suffit à faire gémir Jihoon, les hanches légèrement relevées alors que la chaleur dans son estomac s'intensifie à nouveau.</p>
<p>Son alpha est sur lui en un instant, et il semble haleter plus fort quand il baisse ses propres hanches. Jihoon se précipite sur lui pour faire pression, haletant lorsqu'il sent les arêtes de la bite de Soonyoung contre la sienne alors que son alpha les prend toutes les deux dans sa main. Il s'arrête un instant et Jihoon peut dire qu'il essaie de se reprendre en main. Il ne va pas mieux, alors il attend patiemment, la chaleur dans son abdomen s'intensifie à nouveau.</p>
<p>Après quelques secondes, il s'impatiente et se relève les hanches. Ses yeux roulent à l'arrière de sa tête à la friction et il gémit, les ongles enfonçant des croissants dans le dos de Soonyoung. Il entend Soonyoung émettre un grognement surpris et il sent ses muscles trembler, que ce soit par plaisir ou par effort, Jihoon ne le sait pas. </p>
<p>"Bougez", soupire-t-il. "S'il vous plaît".</p>
<p>Soonyoung obéit, bien sûr, n'a jamais été un homme fort pour le renier. Il bouge ses hanches lentement, donnant à Jihoon le temps d'apprécier la sensation du contact de leur peau nue. Il peut sentir la façon dont la tête de la bite de Soonyoung traîne sur sa longueur, s'étalant avant de venir sur lui. L'odeur musquée de son alpha envahit ses sens et il réalise que Soonyoung le marque subtilement de cette étrange manière alpha qu'il ne connaîtrait jamais.</p>
<p>Il frissonne à l'idée, des soupirs se libérant de sa gorge, et lorsque Soonyoung se prend involontairement à frapper Jihoon, l'oméga gémit à nouveau, défoncé et dans le besoin. Il peut se sentir palpiter, chaud et lourd contre sa hanche tandis que son alpha maudit sous son souffle, semblant lutter pour contrôler la dernière retenue qu'il a.</p>
<p>"S'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît, bientôt", supplie Jihoon. "S'il vous plaît, pouvez-vous - Soonie. Je ne peux pas - j'ai besoin - j'ai besoin de toi maintenant, s'il te plaît, Tiger."</p>
<p>"Ok", Soonyoung respire, se retire. "Ok, ok, bien reçu, oui, monsieur. Je suis là, bébé. Je suis là, je vais prendre soin de toi. Putain, tu es si belle."</p>
<p>Jihoon pleure presque à la perte de contact, mais quand il voit son alpha mousser davantage sa bite, il devient désespéré. La chaleur se répand en lui, à la fois par sa chaleur et par l'anticipation de ce qui va arriver. Il se serre inconsciemment contre rien, se crispe. Ses jambes tremblent contre le lit alors que Soonyoung se glisse encore quelques fois dans la peau, les yeux flous et les pupilles gonflées d'excitation.</p>
<p>Il ne faut que quelques secondes de plus pour que son alpha se mette enfin en place. L'envie de pleurer revient pour des raisons inconnues, mais Jihoon essaie de ne pas trop se concentrer sur ce point.</p>
<p>"Prêt ?" lui demande Soonyoung, et il faut à Jihoon toute sa maîtrise de soi pour ne pas mettre son alpha en pleine face.</p>
<p>Au lieu de cela, il hoche la tête avec impatience, en grimacant lorsque la douleur aiguë revient le mordre. "J'étais prêt."</p>
<p>Soonyoung lui lance un dernier regard d'avertissement avant de s'engager enfin, centimètre par centimètre. Jihoon essaie de ne pas laisser l'inconfort se manifester sur son visage alors que son alpha continue de s'effondrer. Sa bouche s'abaisse lorsqu'il sent qu'il est étendu et il y a une légère sensation de brûlure à l'endroit où Soonyoung et lui sont connectés. Il ne se sent pas nécessairement fendu, mais il a plutôt l'impression de prendre deux bites à la fois. C'est inhabituel, mais c'est tout à fait bienvenu.</p>
<p>Soonyoung continue à pousser, puis s'arrête, son regard de tigre se concentrant sur l'endroit où ils sont connectés. Jihoon peut sentir son alpha palpiter en lui, subtilement mais toujours perceptible, et sa propre bite s'agite à ce moment-là. Il peut maintenant sentir Soonyoung clairement, de la tête aux veines et à tout le reste jusqu'à l'endroit où ils sont reliés entre eux.</p>
<p>Jihoon se détend lentement, l'inconfort commence à s'estomper et il se rend compte que la merde, ça arrive vraiment. L'idée de pouvoir enfin se connecter à son alpha sans ce bout de caoutchouc fragile suffit à rendre son esprit brumeux de désir. Inconsciemment, il serre à nouveau ses muscles, prenant chaque centimètre qu'il peut en relâchant un souffle qu'il ne savait pas qu'il retenait.</p>
<p>"Ji - Jihoonie", halète Soonyoung, les bras tremblants. "Attends - Attends, Hoonie. Je ne suis même pas - Donne - huh - Donne moi une seconde. Merde."</p>
<p>Jihoon attend patiemment, il sait qu'il n'est pas mieux que Soonyoung si on en croit sa bite pleureuse. Au lieu de cela, il berce la tête de son alpha jusqu'à sa poitrine, ayant besoin de son propre soutien. Il savoure la sensation de la bite de Soonyoung qui palpite en lui, et lorsqu'il ne peut s'empêcher de se serrer à nouveau autour de lui, les bras de Soonyoung s'effondrent, un gémissement étouffé surgissant de sa gorge. Le mouvement fait basculer les hanches de Soonyoung dans le sien, et un halètement lui échappe à l'explosion des sensations. Il lui faut une demi-seconde pour réaliser que son alpha n'est pas au rendez-vous.</p>
<p>"Il y a plus ?!" Jihoon crie pratiquement, frappant l'épaule de Soonyoung à plusieurs reprises. "Soonyoung !"</p>
<p>Soonyoung se met à trembler, s'étirant de façon instable pour immobiliser Jihoon. "Il reste environ 5 cm, calme-toi. Je ne peux pas. Plus je m'enfonce, plus tu serres fort."</p>
<p>Jihoon gémit, la tête retombant contre l'oreiller, à moitié gêné par ce que Soonyoung a dit et à moitié nerveux parce que, bon sang, il peut à peine supporter la longueur en lui maintenant, comment est-il censé tenir 5 cm de plus ?</p>
<p>"Tu aurais aussi bien pu me baiser avec une règle, parce que c'est ce que tu ressens maintenant", grommelle-t-il en soupirant quand Soonyoung se remet à pousser.</p>
<p>"Tu me dis, grogne Soonyoung, que tu t'es baisé avec une règle ? Ça ne t'aurait pas fait mal ? Mais merci de m'avoir subtilement dit que ma bite est plus longue que ce que tu pensais, je suppose. Je suis flatté. Un vrai coup de pouce pour l'ego."</p>
<p>Jihoon aspire un souffle quand son alpha s'enfonce enfin, les couilles profondes. Il giflerait Soonyoung pour son commentaire, mais il ne peut pas vraiment le faire quand ses poignets sont encore coincés et bien qu'il s'entraîne régulièrement, sa force n'est toujours pas à la hauteur de celle de Soonyoung.</p>
<p>"Tais-toi", dit-il plutôt, mais sa tentative d'être sévère échoue lorsqu'il sent Soonyoung s'acharner contre lui lentement. "Croyez-moi, inutile de stimuler votre ego. Je ne te complimentais même pas."</p>
<p>"Bien sûr, Hoonie", renifle Soonyoung, mais reste silencieux après, relâchant son emprise sur les poignets de Jihoon.</p>
<p>Jihoon le sent baisser la tête jusqu'à sa clavicule, embrassant sa peau avec amour. En levant les bras, il les enroule autour du cou de Soonyoung et expire lentement. La douleur due à sa chaleur s'atténue considérablement, mais elle est toujours là, pas assez pour lui faire mal, mais assez pour qu'il se sente mal à l'aise, la peau fourmillant et lui démangeant dans des endroits qu'il ne peut pas atteindre.</p>
<p>Après quelques secondes supplémentaires de silence confortable, il sent les bras de Soonyoung trembler alors qu'il se lève, son corps étant enfermé entre ses bras. Leurs yeux se rejoignent, et il sent un frisson descendre le long de sa colonne vertébrale à cause de l'aspect sombre des yeux de Soonyoung, les pupilles complètement dilatées par un voile. Jihoon trouve son regard qui tombe sur les lèvres lisses de son alpha, et il mouille inconsciemment les siennes.</p>
<p>"Je vais commencer à bouger", prévient son alpha. "Pincez-moi le bras si tu veux que je m'arrête."</p>
<p>Jihoon enroule ses jambes autour des hanches de Soonyoung, les bras toujours sur les épaules de l'alpha. "Ok."</p>
<p>Il rentre son visage dans le creux du cou de Soonyoung, un doux sifflement se dégage de sa langue quand son alpha se retire légèrement, juste assez pour le repousser. Il sent la nappe jaillir de lui, la façon dont les muscles de Soonyoung se contractent et se fléchissent, la façon dont sa bite traîne délicieusement contre ses murs, se pressant constamment contre sa prostate.</p>
<p>"Hoonie", grogne Soonyoung, en se nichant dans la glande odorante de Jihoon. "Ne sois pas timide, bébé. J'ai besoin - j'ai besoin de savoir si je te fais mal ou pas. Qu'est-ce qui est bon ?"</p>
<p>"Pas mal - Pas mal", lance Jihoon, en jetant sa tête en arrière contre l'oreiller quand son alpha aspire légèrement sa glande. "Ça fait du bien, Soonie. Voilà. Là - tellement - huh - tellement, tellement bien."</p>
<p>Il sent Soonyoung inspirer fortement contre son cou, et peut-être que c'est dû au fait que son satoori de Busan fait à nouveau sa présence, ou peut-être que c'est le fait qu'il continue à se serrer inconsciemment autour de lui, mais de toute façon, il s'en fiche. Il peut sentir les arêtes de la bite de Soonyoung glisser en lui et hors de lui, se frottant constamment à sa prostate, envoyant tous les doutes qu'il avait auparavant hors de son esprit. À ce stade, il peut se sentir dériver, la vision se brouillant avec Soonyoung, Soonyoung, Soonyoung.</p>
<p>"Jihoonie", le pantalon de Soonyoung, pousse lentement et puissamment. "Laisse-moi t'entendre dire - dis-le encore. "C'est bon, hein ?"</p>
<p>Jihoon, bien qu'il ait dépassé le stade de la maîtrise de soi, prend une note mentale et garde en mémoire les louanges de Soonyoung pour de futures références. "Ah, ouais. C'est bien, Soonie. Je me sens - hmm - je me sens si pleine."</p>
<p>Il entend un juron s'échapper de Soonyoung et ce putain de petit enfer suffit à lui faire frissonner violemment, les muscles se resserrant à nouveau. Un faible gémissement s'échappe de son alpha et Jihoon se laisse chanter ses propres notes, douces et brisées, en criant de plaisir.</p>
<p>Soonyoung aime être louée, Jihoon le sait. Il sait que Soonyoung aime l'attention, aime être au centre de celle-ci. Il aime être complimenté, surtout si c'est par lui. Cependant, ce soir - ce soir, Jihoon peut sentir que Soonyoung veut faire de cette soirée une soirée à son sujet. Il peut le sentir dans la façon dont Soonyoung presse de petits baisers mouillés sur son visage, dans la façon dont Soonyoung le serre contre son corps aussi fort que possible, comme s'il avait besoin d'être protégé. Il peut le sentir dans la façon dont les poussées de Soonyoung sont constantes, le plaisantant constamment sans prendre soin de lui.</p>
<p>Soonyoung l'aime tellement que le cœur de Jihoon en souffre. La chaleur qui s'était accumulée derrière ses yeux plus tôt se répand, et avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il pleure en silence, des gémissements interrompus quittent ses lèvres alors que son emprise sur son alpha se resserre considérablement.</p>
<p>Il tremble tandis que Soonyoung lui murmure des mots de réconfort, lui chuchote "Je t'aime" à l'oreille comme si c'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait dire. Jihoon sait qu'il le répète, mais il ne comprend pas un mot de ce qu'il dit lui-même. Il a l'impression qu'il peut s'éloigner. Il bafouille, il le sait, des déclarations d'amour à peine cohérentes trahissant ce qu'il veut vraiment dire.</p>
<p>"Luh' you", il n'arrête pas d'insulter, de presser des baisers le long de la colonne du cou de Soonyoung. "Luh'v you", tellement. Je te luh'v, Soonie. "Luh' you, luh' you, luh' you. Tu es bonne - bonne pour moi. Je t'aime."</p>
<p>Et Soonyoung rit, à bout de souffle. Il ajuste son angle, accroche une des jambes de Jihoon par-dessus son épaule, et commence à se précipiter pour entrer et sortir. Il murmure ses propres aveux d'amour que Jihoon peut à peine entendre contre le son de ses propres gémissements, mais il comprend parce que c'est Soonyoung et Soonyoung l'aime autant qu'il l'aime.</p>
<p>Jihoon voit les étoiles, les teintes familières du bleu, du violet, du rose et du rouge revenir lentement. Il peut sentir le nœud se défaire dans son estomac, s'accumuler et brûler du feu alors que les poussées de Soonyoung commencent à devenir désordonnées et non coordonnées. Il est si près, si près de se libérer, de se laisser devenir vraiment vulnérable. Il ne fait rien pour arrêter le flot soudain de ses larmes, il sait que Soonyoung mérite de le voir faible et émotif, il mérite de savoir à quel point il est un bon alpha.</p>
<p>"Soonyoungie..." Jihoon gémit, en poussant un gémissement. Il essaie désespérément de s'accrocher à son alpha, mais ses membres deviennent rapidement souples à chaque poussée de Soonyoung. Il se tend à chaque poussée de plaisir, son corps se secoue avec la force de chaque mouvement de balancement, et Soonyoung gémit à cause de cette soudaine tension.</p>
<p>"Détends-toi, bébé", grogne-t-il. "Mon Dieu, je suis si - je suis si proche... de plus en plus proche." Il utilise sa main pour soulever les hanches de Jihoon, gémissant lorsque le changement d'angle lui permet de glisser plus profondément. L'oméga s'écrase dans sa prise, criant lorsque les poussées de Soonyoung s'accélèrent à un rythme rapide.</p>
<p>"S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît..." Jihoon gémit dans sa gorge, se permettant de devenir souple. " F-Ferme. Soonie..."</p>
<p>Soonyoung gémit à nouveau, s'appuyant pour se noyer le visage contre le cou de son oméga. Il attache sa bouche sur la peau souple, léchant et suçant pour se préparer à l'étape suivante. Jihoon penche la tête et lui montre davantage le cou, de petits miaulements s'échappant de sa gorge lorsque Soonyoung effleure ses dents à la base de son cou, testant la sensibilité de sa peau. </p>
<p>" Tu vas - tu vas devenir mien ", Soonyoung pantalon, pressant des baisers de papillon sur le cou de son oméga avant de s'éloigner. " Je vais te nouer... te marquer comme mien. "</p>
<p>Jihoon gémit bruyamment, les mains se bousculant pour acheter contre les épaules de son alpha pour le tirer vers le bas et verrouiller sa bouche sur son cou. Il suce et mordille sur place, apaisant la piqûre avec des léchouilles de chaton et des baisers de gentilhomme. Soonyoung le pousse une fois, deux fois, et Jihoon peut sentir son nœud s'étendre lentement en lui, en se pressant contre sa prostate. Il mord le cou de l'alpha, laissant échapper un gémissement aigu alors qu'il se serre autour de Soonyoung et qu'il arrive, sa bite giclant d'un blanc chaud contre son ventre.</p>
<p>Soonyoung émet un grognement grave, les hanches s'accélérant dans leur mouvement lorsque son nœud se gonfle, les reliant comme un seul. Il ne tarde pas à sentir son ventre se serrer, et il se penche à nouveau avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, enfonçant ses dents dans la peau de Jihoon, le marquant ainsi de façon efficace.</p>
<p>"Putain..." Jihoon halète alors que Soonyoung le presse au plus profond de lui.</p>
<p>Il s'effondre sur le jeune homme et tourne son corps sur le côté pour qu'il soit face à face. Il sent ses lèvres se recroqueviller en un sourire affectueux quand il voit à quel point le visage de son oméga est rouge, rose, joli et adorable, mouillé de larmes et tout le sien. Sa poitrine se soulève, un pantalon doux glisse sur ses lèvres.</p>
<p>En levant le bras, Soonyoung serre délicatement la tête de Jihoon contre sa poitrine. "Tiens, appuie-toi sur moi. Tu as l'air épuisé."</p>
<p>"Probablement pas autant que toi", répond Jihoon en penchant la tête pour le voir. "Tu as fait tout le travail."</p>
<p>En souriant, Soonyoung demande, à bout de souffle : "Comment c'était pour notre première fois ?" Il tend la main et caresse doucement la joue de Jihoon. Son coeur se gonfle lorsque le jeune homme se penche dans sa main, les yeux fermés.</p>
<p>"Plutôt incroyable, putain", répond Jihoon, en ouvrant les yeux et en souriant faiblement. Il couvre la main de Soonyoung avec la sienne. "Mon Dieu, je savais que tu voulais y aller doucement, mais ensuite tu allais si vite et la chose suivante que je savais... je ne peux pas croire que nous ayons finalement..."</p>
<p>" Liés ? " demande Soonyoung avec effronterie, en leur frappant doucement le front l'un contre l'autre tout en faisant un petit coup de pouce sur le cou de son oméga. "On avait prévu ça il y a un mois."</p>
<p>"Je sais." Le sourire de Jihoon s'élargit. "Ça semble tellement surréaliste maintenant que c'est arrivé. Putain, Seungcheol va être tellement furieux contre nous s'il l'apprend."</p>
<p>"Laisse-le faire." Soonyoung correspond au sourire de Jihoon. "C'est notre décision à la fin et nous sommes tous les deux heureux. Quelle que soit la conséquence à laquelle nous allons faire face, nous l'affronterons ensemble. Tu sais... on a tendance à faire nos propres choses à ce stade au lieu d'écouter Cheol de toute façon. Je n'ai plus peur de lui. Je pense que je tiens ça de toi."</p>
<p>"Je suppose que nous nous sommes trop influencés l'un l'autre", dit Jihoon en riant. "C'est devenu une habitude maintenant, merci pour ça. Je ne peux pas changer maintenant." Il lève la main et plante un baiser sur les lèvres de Soonyoung.</p>
<p>Il se recroqueville sous le menton de son alpha, soupirant avec contentement lorsqu'il sent les bras le cocooner dans une étreinte chaleureuse. "C'est trop dangereux de lui dire de toute façon quand il est aussi dans le métier. Cela me fait me demander ce que serait notre vie si nous n'étions pas dans la mafia - tu sais, chasser les méchants - quel genre d'avenir nous avons. Si je n'avais pas signé pour être ici. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi."</p>
<p>"Nous serions certainement mariés maintenant", dit Soonyoung en s'amusant. "D'accord, peut-être pas mariés, mais... peut-être, peut-être pas hypothétiquement parlant, si un miracle se produisait... si je te demandais en mariage... dans cette vie ou dans notre prochaine vie, notre deuxième vie... j'ai pensé à toi et à notre avenir aussi, tu sais."</p>
<p>Jihoon grogne, mais ses paroles lui reviennent de plein fouet. Ses yeux s'élargissent et il se penche en arrière, regardant son alpha, qui lui sourit timidement. "Quoi ? Attends, reviens en arrière. Tu es..."</p>
<p>Soonyoung hausse les épaules du mieux qu'il peut en restant allongé. "Je veux dire, je peux être ou ne pas être. Tu sais... on peut vivre la vie qu'on a toujours voulu. Ne crois pas que j'ai ignoré tous ces conseils que tu as essayé de me donner, Jihoonie. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on s'arrête devant la vitrine du magasin de bagues pour me dire à quel point une bague est jolie, 24 heures sur 24, 7 jours sur 7. Même après avoir quitté le magasin".</p>
<p>Jihoon rit, un peu troublé d'être pris en flagrant délit. "D'accord, tu m'as attrapé", avoue-t-il en souriant au regard suffisant de Soonyoung. "Mais tu es sérieux ? Tu veux vraiment te marier ?"</p>
<p>"Bien sûr que je suis sérieux", dit Soonyoung, l'air presque offensé. "Peut-être qu'une fois notre contrat terminé... on se mariera, on emménagera ensemble, on aura des enfants. Au lieu de faire semblant, peut-être que nous aurons tous les deux le travail de nos rêves, toi en tant que producteur et moi en tant que chorégraphe. Je sais combien la composition t'a manqué. Nous pouvons aller voir le monde sans nous soucier de savoir si nous sommes suivis. Tant que je suis avec toi, je m'en fiche. Nous pouvons avoir la fin heureuse dont nous avons rêvé."</p>
<p>"Tu dis ça juste quand on s'est liés ?" demande Jihoon avec rhétorique, cachant son sourire dans la poitrine de Soonyoung. "Mon Dieu, je t'adore."</p>
<p>"Je suis follement amoureux de toi aussi", répond Soonyoung de façon amicale, en passant sa main dans les cheveux de l'Oméga. "Tu ferais mieux de dire oui quand je te demande en mariage."</p>
<p>Jihoon rit, mouillé et larmoyant. "Tu dois me promettre", dit-il, la voix légèrement hésitante en s'éloignant à nouveau. Il croise son majeur sur son pointeur et sort son pouce, formant ainsi un demi-cœur. "Promets-moi, d'accord ? Il vaudrait mieux que ce ne soit pas un grand mariage, Kwon Soonyoung, je veux que ce soit simple."</p>
<p>"Je le promets", répond Soonyoung avec son sourire effronté, en levant sa propre main pour compléter le coeur. "Quoi qu'il arrive, je promets. Je promets, je promets, je promets."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>CHAPITRE SUIVANT :</p>
<p>"Je suis un peu dans une situation difficile", explique-t-il en marchant sur du bois cassé. "Je te parlerai plus tard -"</p>
<p>"Hey !" est tout ce que Soonyoung entend avant le son d'un pistolet, juste au-dessus de sa tête.</p>
<p>" Putain de merde ", maudit l'alpha, le baril roulant rapidement à l'intérieur. Il échange son détecteur de mouvement contre son pistolet de poing et l'arme, en s'assurant que la sécurité est désactivée.</p>
<p>"J'ai entendu ça", dit Chan. "J'arrive - Oh, merde."</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>NOTE DE L'AUTEUR</p>
<p>Le premier chapitre est clos ! Si vous attendiez Soonhoon dans cette histoire, attendez le deuxième chapitre, haha. Pour l'instant, tout va commencer à se dégrader :).</p>
<p>Des questions à clarifier ? Faites-moi un commentaire ou envoyez-moi un message et je ferai de mon mieux pour vous répondre (sauf si votre question peut être traitée dans les prochains chapitres ; dans ce cas, je vous demanderai d'attendre).</p>
<p>Comme toujours, vos commentaires sont très appréciés. Merci de votre lecture ! ❤</p>
<p>CHAPITRE SUIVANT :</p>
<p>"J'espère que cette mission sera beaucoup plus réussie que la dernière fois. J'ai hâte de travailler avec vous tous", dit Soonyoung en se levant et en s'inclinant. Lorsqu'il se lève, il jette un regard pointu dans la direction de Jihoon et ajoute : "La plupart d'entre vous, en tout cas".</p>
<p>Jihoon fronce les sourcils lorsque Soonyoung quitte la pièce, son équipe le suit en s'inclinant en sortant. Il se lève dès que les portes se ferment. "Putain de connard", marmonne Jihoon sous son souffle, puis jette un coup d'oeil à Seungcheol. "J'ai hâte de travailler avec toi aussi. Je ne peux pas en dire autant de Kwon, mais j'espère qu'il n'est pas trop idiot cette fois-ci."</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>